Une rencontre
by Noyume
Summary: Un gendarme, une nounou, un futur PDG, une barmaid, une journaliste... Les liens qui les unissent et les rencontres qui les ont bouleversé, voici une partie de leur vie /multipairing/
1. Chapter 1

_Vendredi 18 mai_

– Oh pu ! Purée ! lâcha-t-il à quelques secondes d'écart.

Il se félicita intérieurement tandis qu'il relevait la petite fille à ses pieds. Elle lui avait foncé dessus sans le voir. Son cœur revint à la normale, après la peur bleue qu'il venait d'avoir…

– Tu vas bien ?

Elle leva vers lui ses deux yeux vairons, qui le surprirent aux premiers abords, avant de lui trouver un air assez familier.

Sans répondre, elle regarda son cornet de glace, à moitié écrasé dans sa petite main tandis que la boule trônait à quelques mètres d'eux, sur le goudron. Les larmes aux yeux, elle eut une grimace de tristesse.

– Je vais t'en racheter une ! s'exclama le jeune homme, OK ? Mais tu ne pleures pas dans ce cas-là. Et tu me dis comment tu t'appelles ?

Il s'agenouilla à sa taille en lui posant la question.

– Aiko. Et toi ? T'es qui ? Un monsieur policier ?

Par réflexe, il regarda son uniforme.

– Pas exactement, je travaille pour la gendarmerie. Mais c'est presque pareil ! Je m'appelle Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku. OK, Aiko, tu me donnes la main ? On va chercher une glace ensemble. Ta maman est avec toi ? Ou ton papa ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Maintenant qu'il la regardait un peu plus, elle lui paraissait bien jeune...

– Et tu as quel âge ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Quatre ans.

Elle est vraiment petite, pensa-t-il en l'amenant jusqu'au glacier le plus proche.

Scrutant les environs en marchant, il ne vit aucune personne semblant inquiète ou paniquée. Peut-être que dans la foule, elle avait été entraîner bien plus loin que ses parents pouvaient imaginer ?

Après quelques minutes, Aiko avait une nouvelle glace dans la main et un grand sourire.

Cette petite fille devait bien avoir un nom. Avec ça, il devrait au moins réussir à contacter ses parents en retournant à la gendarmerie après sa ronde.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

– Dis, Aiko, c'est quoi ton nom ?

De ses grands yeux, elle lui répondit :

– Todoroki.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir son juron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, je ne sais pas faire de chapitre long ahahhahahahahahhaahahhahahaha*s'etouffe*  
Je ne l'ai pas précisé (peut-être ?) mais nous allons voir beaucoup de personnages au fait, parce que je ne sais pas me concentrer sur une unique personne, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez des histoires en parallèle dans cette ff**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Samedi 19 mai_**

_ « La vie est vraiment simple, mais nous insistons à la rendre compliquée. »_

Izuku avait réellement envie de se frapper. De se gifler. Voire même de s'ouvrir la tête en deux. Il ne savait plus du tout où il avait entendu cette phrase, mais elle ne faisait que passer en boucle dans sa tête. Surtout quand il la tournait vers la gauche.

_Merde_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Au moins, il ne le disait pas à voix haute. Il respira un grand coup, le plus discrètement possible.

À ses côtés, Aiko, dans les bras de son père, Todoroki Shôtô, totalement indifférent au désespoir qui semblait émanait de Izuku.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se sente encore concerné par des soucis qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Une énième fois, il retint une baffe pour lui-même.

– On arrive dans longtemps ? demanda la petite fille.

– Non, dès que l'ascenseur arrivera, on pourra monter.

– Je vais voir ma future maman ?

Izuku s'étrangla tandis que Shôtô la regardait placidement.

– Non, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'auras pas d'autre maman. C'est ta future nounou, on va voir si elle peut te garder de temps en temps et si tu l'aimes bien.

– Je l'aimes pas !

– Tu ne l'as pas encore vu, ne dit pas ça, la gronda doucement son père.

Izuku avait beau penser et réfléchir à cette scène, il ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place.

– Donc, c'est au quatrième étage... lança-t-il avec un sourire peu sûr de lui.

Il appuya sur le bouton en tremblant. L'homme le mettait totalement mal à l'aise, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Enfin, si. Il avait eu vent des potins habituels, c'était tout de même le fils du maire, Todoroki Enji. Et accessoirement du PDG le plus puissant du Japon, presque. Mais il n'aimait pas les ragots et ne lisait jamais les magasins people donc...

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, les portes s'ouvrirent, ils montèrent, Aiko toujours dans les bras de Shôtô. Une fois à l'étage, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent à l'avant-dernière porte.

Izuku toqua. Il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans le corridor qui, lui-même, semblait se rétrécir.

Le battant s'ouvrit enfin après quelques secondes, et une jeune femme se montra à l'entrée. Tout d'abord étonnée, elle eut un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans son bras valide.

– Izuku ! Comment tu vas ?

– Bien et toi ? Tu es belle aujourd'hui !

Elle tira sur son t-shirt large avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing.

– Menteur, je ne suis même pas habillé correctement, rit-elle.

– Pour moi, tu es toujours jolie... Je te dérange pas ?

– Jamais.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme et la petite fille juste derrière lui.

– Tu as amené des amis ?

– Je te présente Todoroki Shoto et sa fille Aiko, se tournant vers les deux autres, il continua : voici ma meilleure amie, Uraraka Ochaco.

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement.

– Je vais te prendre un peu au dépourvu, mais tu es nourrice, enfin, c'est toujours d'actualité ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui sourit à nouveau.

– Bien sûr, entrer tous les trois.

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer, et referma derrière eux.

Ils passèrent un corridor puis arrivèrent dans la pièce centrale, spacieuse, lumineuse et remplie de fleurs en tout genre. Une baie vitrée donnée sur un balcon garni également, contenant une table et quelques chaises.

L'endroit était vivant.

– Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, un café ? Du thé ?

– Un thé pour moi, s'il te plaît.

– Pareillement, ajouta Shôtô.

Ochaco s'approcha un peu de la petite fille, toujours accroché à son père.

– Tu veux un jus d'orange ? Ou de fraise ?

Étonnée qu'elle lui demande directement, elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

– Du jus de fraise.

Elle revint rapidement avec les boissons et s'installa avec eux.

– Tout d'abord, je suis enchantée de vous accueillir chez moi ! lança Ochaco.

Un brin de stress perça dans sa voix, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le fils du maire et du PDG le plus important du Japon des dernières décennies venait chez vous.

– Donc, vous cherchez une nounou pour Aiko ?

– Vous pouvez me tutoyer, assura Shôtô avec un sourire, je n'aime pas vraiment les formalités. Oui, la dernière est à nouveau partie et... C'est une longue histoire, mais grâce à Izuku, j'ai retrouvé ma fille, elle avait échappé à la nounou justement, et c'était enfui dans les rues. La dernière ne supporte plus ses caprices, autant vous le dire, donc elle est partie et je me retrouve bien embêter.

– Des caprices... ?

Ochaco observa l'enfant. Elle se doutait de la raison de ses excès, mais elle n'osa pas en parler.

– Eh bien, je verrais sûrement ça de mes propres yeux ! Quand est-ce que tu aurais besoin que je la garde ?

– Souvent.

Izuku et elle se regardèrent et sourirent.

– Je comprends que tu aies un emploi du temps chargé, mais tu n'as pas quelques choses de plus précis ?

– Disons que, la journée je ne suis presque jamais là, toujours à faire des déplacements, faire-ci, faire-là, des rendez-vous, des inaugurations, de la gestion, brefs... Je suis par contre, tous les soirs chez moi à partir de dix-neuf heures, voir vingt heures. Mes associés le savent et je refuse de ne pas voir ma fille au moins une fois par jour.

La déclaration les toucha plus qu'ils ne s'y attendaient.

– Dis-moi, Aiko, tu n'as pas envie de regarder un peu l'appartement ? Je te laisse aller où tu veux, lança Ochaco.

Soudainement curieuse, l'enfant descendit presque immédiatement des genoux de son père, non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour être sûre avant de s'élancer dans la maison.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, observant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et courant sans même regarder où elle allait.

– Bien, j'accepte de m'occuper d'Aiko, si tu as besoin d'une nounou, je suis là ! Pour ce qui est de mes papiers et de mes diplômes, j'ai des photocopies, si tu veux les emmener pour regarder ça chez toi. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir quand je commence, et les horaires où je dois être présentent, sourit-elle.

Shôtô observa un peu l'appartement avant de répondre.

– Si je peux la déposer le matin à partir de neuf heures, ce serait parfait ? Du lundi au vendredi, s'il y a des dépassements ou autre, je les ferais savoir et paierais le double des honoraires prévu, si cela te convient ?

– Bien sûr ! Pour ce qui est du salaire, ce n'est pas un problème, je te ferais une simulation basée sur ce que tu m'as dit, d'accord ?

– C'est entendu.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Ne sachant que faire, Izuku toussa pour rappeler sa présence.

– Bien, vu que je vois que tout est sous contrôle, je vais vous laisser !

– Oh, voyons, tu ne veux pas rester diner ce soir ? Toi aussi, Shôtô, avec Aiko !

– Navré, je ne peux pas, nous avons déjà un repas prévu ce soir avec mon père. Ce serait avec plaisir une prochaine fois, s'excusa Shôtô.

– Oh, suis-je bête... Je devrais savoir que tu es occupé.

– Ce n'est rien, je vais y aller également.

Il lui tendit une carte par-dessus la table.

– Je te laisse tout de même mes coordonnées, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer le tout par e-mail si cela te convient.

– Bien entendu.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se levèrent et allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Shôtô récupéra sa fille entre temps. Ils se saluèrent des plus simplement, et partirent tandis que Izuku et Ochaco restèrent sur le perron.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermer, elle reprit la parole.

– Tu t'es encore mêlé de ce qui ne te regarde pas, hein ?

Il retint de justesse une petite onomatopée, et regarda son amie, un peu craintif.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je... Écoute, je suis tombé sur eux par hasard, et quand il m'a dit qu'il cherchait une nounou, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi ! Après tout, tu débutes juste et puis... Eh bien, tu m'as bien dit que tu ne reviendrais pas... Non ?

Il se tripotait les doigts, mal à l'aise. Ochaco soupira.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Son embarras disparu soudainement.

– Mais... Tu ne me contredis pas. Alors... Tu ne reviendras pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, négative.

– Non, le médecin est formel. Je n'ai pas le droit de reprendre mon poste, à moins de rester dans les bureaux et de faire du secrétariat. Et c'est hors de question.

Elle serra son attelle. C'était presque une seconde peau, maintenant.

– De toute manière, continua-t-elle, je m'y attendais. Puis, je suis plutôt fière d'être un soldat à la retraite, même si j'espérais que ce soit beaucoup plus tard !

Son sourire triste n'échappa pas à Izuku, qui ne lui fit aucune remarque à ce sujet-là.

– Je pensais que tu n'avais plus besoin de ton attelle ?

– C'est le cas, mais quand j'ai des choses à porter, ça m'aide. Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'assure que je fais attention et je te tiens déjà au courant de tout ! Puis, je peux quand même porter, ça me réeduque.

– Tu essaie juste de me rassurer, soupira Izuku.

– Pas du tout ! Tu sais, mon épaule va beaucoup mieux, les médecins sont même étonnés de mes progrès. J'ai juste interdiction de faire des rotations trop importantes avec mon poignet !

Il l'a pris doucement dans ses bras, sans la prévenir, pourtant, elle lui rendit tout de même son étreinte.

Elle eut envie de pleurer. Mais, avant tout de chose, elle était et resterait quand même un soldat. Et un soldat, ça ne pleurait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimanche 20 mai

Pesant deux courgettes différentes, Ochaco soupira. Sa vie était bien monotone depuis quelque temps.

Aiko lui revint en tête. Grâce à cette petite fille, elle ne le serait sûrement plus.

Elle fit une drôle de moue. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'est que les enfants n'aimaient pas les légumes. Une petite courgette devrait donc suffire, surtout si elle était seule à manger.

Quoi que... peut-être qu'elle pourrait inviter Izuku le soir. Aiko semblait bien l'apprécier pour le peu qu'elle avait vu, et cela lui ferait du bien de voir son meilleur ami. Elle se sentait vraiment au plus bas. Oh, elle pourrait aussi faire un repas dès que Tsuyu rentrerait !

Elle grimaça. Pourquoi quand elle pensait à elle, il fallait qu'une autre tête s'impose dans son esprit ?

Elle reposa la courgette. Non finalement, elle ne prendrait pas ça. Des tomates et un chou suffiraient bien assez. Et des mochis aussi. Elle pouvait bien prendre du poids et manger comme elle voulait, c'était l'une des dernières choses qui lui restait.

Elle pesta contre elle-même et se mit à bouder sans même s'en rendre compte.

Finissant rapidement ses courses, elle paya et partit.

Son cœur se serrait de temps à autre en pensant à sa nouvelle vie qui allait commencer : à la retraite sans le vouloir, elle allait passer à autre chose avec cette petite !

Son bras la lança à ce moment-là, elle eut une crampe de douleur et laissa tomber son sachet au sol. Incapable de refermer correctement les doigts, elle se maudit elle-même. Foutu bras, foutue blessure, foutue vie.

– Besoin d'aide, jeune femme ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs la surprit. Son visage lui sembla familier, mais elle ne s'en souvint pas.

– Non, ça va aller, merci.

Dans un rapide sourire, elle ramassa son sac comme elle put tandis qu'il la regardait partir. Elle ne devait pas l'avoir reconnu, il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, sans chercher plus que ça à rattraper la jeune femme.

Ochaco s'arrêta un peu plus loin, à un passage piéton. Non vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où cet homme pouvait venir...

Passant au vert, elle reprit sa marche et se tritura les méninges. Elle esquiva de justesse un adolescent pressé, et abandonna ses recherches à quelques pas de son immeuble. Si cela ne lui revenait pas maintenant, ce n'était pas la peine de continuer.

Elle badgea au portail, le poussa à l'aide de son dos et traversa le parking. Elle aimait vraiment bien sa résidence, sécurisée, calme, et très jolie avec des arbres et des fleurs un peu partout. Le concierge travaillait bien.

Elle s'arrêta à sa boite aux lettres, mais aucun signe de vie si ce n'est des publicités. Près de la sienne, on pouvait également y lire le nom « Bakugo Katsuki ».

À sa vue, son cœur se serra.

Elle se mordit la langue. Parfois, elle se trouvait vraiment stupide.


	4. Chapter 4

Lundi 21 mai

Avec un dernier regard dans le miroir, il se trouva fatigué. Frottant ses yeux rapidement, il n'eut pas envie de se coiffer ou de faire plus d'effort.

Ce fut dans cette mentalité plus que bancale qu'il sortit de chez lui, et ferma par automatisme.

– To-Tokayami ! Bonjour !

Il se tourna vers Uraraka et lui fit un signe de tête.

– Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

– Ça va, ça va ! Et toi ?

Légèrement étonné, il ne se formalisa pas.

– Je vais bien. Tu sembles...

– Stressé ? Un peu, haha !

– Un problème ? ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner.

Au fond, il appréciait énormément sa voisine, et c'était une bonne amie de... Non, il s'était promis de ne pas y penser, pas tant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il avait trop peur et mal au cœur quand elle n'était pas là.

– Pas vraiment ! En fait, je commence mon job de nounou ! Oh, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je vais avoir une petite de quatre ans à garder toute la journée... Tu l'entendras peut-être ? Je m'en excuse d'avance !

– Ce n'est rien, les enfants sont comme ça, mais l'appartement est bien isolé, je ne m'en fais pas.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, un homme et une enfant en sortir.

– Todo- Euh, Shoto ! Comment vas-tu ? Et toi, ma petite Aiko ?

Par réflexe, Fumikage pencha la tête sur le côté. Étrangement, l'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un... Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants à le fixer qu'il s'en souvint. Le fils du maire et accessoirement l'un des plus grands PDG du Japon. Bien évidemment.

Il s'avança un peu, ce qui rappela à Uraraka sa présence.

– Oh, je vous présente Tokoyami ! Tokoyami, voici Shoto, et Aiko, la petite que je vais garder à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est mon voisin, ajouta-t-elle auprès de Todoroki.

– Bien, je suis désolé, mais je dois partir maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, lança poliment Fumikage après un signe de tête.

Sans un regard en arrière, il entra dans l'ascenseur tandis que les portes se refermaient.

Descendant directement au rez-de-chaussée, il ne croisa personne d'autre.

Pour un lundi matin, c'était calme, d'autant plus avant neuf heures.

Il sortit rapidement de son immeuble, et se rendit jusqu'à son dojo de judo. Il le tenait depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant, l'ayant repris à son ancien maître quand ce dernier dû arrêter d'enseigner, à son grand regret. Malgré tout, il passait souvent le voir et vérifier l'avancement de beaucoup d'élèves. Ses conseils étaient toujours avisés et sages. Il l'appréciait énormément. Puis, il n'était pas seul, Mashirô l'aidait également au cours du soir, en plus de son premier travail.

Enfin arrivé devant le vieux portail, il remarqua immédiatement la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Il soupira. À cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. D'humeur un peu grognon, il ne put s'empêcher une réplique :

– Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire chaque matin ?

– Voyons, tu sais bien que je travaille tard, je ne peux pas venir au cours du soir ! Et puis, avoue que tu aimes bien ma compagnie, le taquina-t-elle.

Avec un grand sourire, Minna attendit qu'il soit à sa portée pour lui mettre une grande tape dans le dos.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met de mauvaise humeur ?

– Rien du tout.

À part, peut-être, le fait qu'elle savait quand c'était lui qui tenait le dojo et ses horaires. Rien n'échappait à cette jeune femme.

Il entra dans la cour intérieure et ouvrit le bâtiment.

– Je te laisse aller te changer, je t'attends.

– Tu n'as toujours pas reçu de message, hein ?

Il grogna, mais lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

– Ce n'est rien je t'ai dis.

– Les nouvelles ne sont pas réjouissantes, en plus ! Mais aucune attaque marine n'a eu lieu ou s'est ébruitée, si ça peut te rassurer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je le sais, ne parlons plus de ça, s'il te plaît.

Haussant les épaules, elle battit en retraite. Il l'observa partir. Vraiment, elle avait trouvé son métier : journaliste. Tout le temps à se mêler de tout, et ce, de n'importe qui. Curieuse comme elle l'était, et têtue, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était connue dans son milieu, bien qu'en vacances dès que l'envie lui en prenait.

Parfois, il la jalousait un peu. Aussi joviale et insouciante... Non vraiment, il en était incapable, bien qu'il aurait aimé l'être.

Le calendrier devant lui affichait les jours, barrés au fur et à mesure. C'était long. Pour autant, il gardait espoir. Elle rentrerait bientôt et il pourrait la reprendre dans ses bras, l'avoir près de lui et la garder.

Puis… il allait sûrement avoir un message... Juste un.

Pitié.


	5. Chapter 5

Vendredi 26 mai

Une bonne douche, c'était vraiment le mieux après le sport ! Elle en sortit, revigorée.

S'habillant tranquillement, elle pensa à Fumikage. Elle venait tout juste de le revoir depuis lundi, à son cours du soir, et son moral n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Fidèle à lui-même, il lui paraissait détaché, mais surtout morne et rongé intérieurement.

Elle s'assit pour lacer ses chaussures et prit son portable, cherchant dedans, elle ne trouva aucune actualité sur la marine. Rien d'intéressant en somme, et Fumikage devait peiner à avoir des nouvelles... Du moins, c'était la seule explication à son comportement.

Elle bâilla. La semaine avait trainé en longueur, et elle avait bien voyagé en quelques jours. Ce n'était vraiment pas simple de concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle dans sa branche. En fait, elle s'y était tellement donnée corps et âme, qu'elle n'avait pas de vie privée. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si difficile dans son cas, puisqu'elle n'avait rien à concilier.

Elle soupira et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Voilà, elle s'était agacée toute seule.

– Je m'en vais ! hurla Minna quand elle passa par la salle.

Fumikage non loin, lui fit un signe de main et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Rien que de le voir comme cela, il la déprimait aussi.

Elle bougonna en sortant, l'air chaud de fin de journée annonçait le retour de l'été.

Elle commença sa marche d'un bon pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle, incertaine sur son garde manger et puis... Toute seule, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre un chat... Un chien était impossible avec ses déplacements, mais un chat... Ce n'était pas forcément incompatible.

Elle arriva enfin dans le quartier des bars et des restaurants. Si elle ne se trompait pas, et elle se trompait rarement, elle devrait sûrement passer devant celui de son amie ! Le moral revigoré au maximum, elle alla jusqu'à l' « Earphone Jack » et y entra sans hésiter.

Un vendredi soir, avant vingt heures, serait bondé. Ce qui ne rata pas, le bar était complet, les places assises toutes occupées et celles debout presque autant.

Des personnes vaquaient près de la scène ou des artistes s'installaient.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir, où une serveuse aux cheveux court s'occuper de la vaisselle.

– Je pensais pas te trouver derrière le bar, surtout un soir de concert, lança-t-elle en guise de salut.

Relevant les yeux, Kyoka lui sourit après l'avoir reconnu.

– Disons qu'ils se débrouillent bien sans moi pour le moment, et il me manque un employé... Parti pour une raison bredouillée, une nana à suivre ou un truc comme ça.

– Oh, tu veux que je t'aide pour la soirée ? À trois-quatre, un soir de concert, vous allez avoir du mal !

S'essuyant les mains, Kyoka pointa du doigt un jeune homme blond en bout de bar, en train de servir.

– J'ai trouvé, t'inquiète pas. Il a pas l'air des plus futés quand tu le croises comme ça, mais finalement, il est assez bon une fois concentré.

Le shaker que tenais le garçon lui échappa des mains, il le rattrapa de justesse, mais en renversa un peu.

– Sa maladresse par contre, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va la perdre facilement, ajouta-t-elle.

– Il a une bonne tête, esquissa Minna.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Minna se trompait rarement sur les gens, si elle ne pouvait pas les voir, à force de côtoyer le mensonge continuellement, elle avait fini par apprendre à reconnaître les « bons » des « mauvais », si on pouvait dire ainsi.

– Mais vu qu'il vient de commencer, tu dois rester au bar, non ?

– Hum...

– Malgré le groupe ?

– Pas le choix, puis ils sont déjà venus, ils se débrouillent.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

– Tu essaies de faire quoi, au juste ? interrogea Kyoka, méfiante.

– Rien de spécial...

– Tu sais, je m'occupe très bien de la scène _en coulisse_, et je veux y rester.

– Tu étais très bien dessus aussi... bougonna doucement Minna.

La barmaid soupira.

– Si je veux remonter dessus, je le ferais, mais là, j'ai surtout un bar à faire tourner, OK ?

Minna baissa la tête, déçue. Elle adorait aller au concert de son amie, même si elle n'a été connue que peu de temps et nationalement seulement, c'était quand même une très bonne chanteuse et guitariste dont elle ne comprenait pas du tout les raisons de son arrêt. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire, et malgré une enquête approfondie de sa part auprès de toutes les personnes possibles, elle n'avait jamais trouvé non plus.

Et elle détestait ça. De ne pas savoir.

– Kyoka, tu peux me montrer comment on fait un Mai Tai, s'te plaît ?

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête en même temps, c'était le « nouveau ».

– Ouais sans soucis.

Notant le regard lourd de son amie, elle soupira.

– Avant, j'te présente rapidement Minna Ashido. Voici Denki Kaminari. Contente ?

Le grand sourire de Minna lui fit affirma la chose.

– Aller, dit-elle en s'adressant à Denki, vient la que j'te montre, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant de Minna.

Elle observa son ami et le jeune homme. De près, il était mignon. Pas du genre à être beau gosse ou impressionnant, mais il avait un certain charme avec son regard franc, et son nez retroussé.

Ils rirent ensemble et Kyoka lui donna même un léger coup de coude quand il faillit renverser une bouteille.

C'était elle, ou son amie semblait _vraiment_ joyeuse ?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid **_

* * *

Vendredi 26 mai

Il était fatigué. Deux heures du matin passé, il quitta enfin le commissariat. S'aérant l'esprit en marchant, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Une journée de plus de seize heures épuiser bien trop. Surtout avec le rythme qui lui était demandé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il dévia du trottoir et faillit choir. Se reprenant bien vite, il se remit au milieu. Quand bien même il était fatigué, ce n'était pas une raison pour tomber de sommeil à pied. Chose trop improbable.

Il arriva, sans véritablement faire attention, non loin du centre-ville où se trouvait la rue passante.

Dans la nuit, aussi tard, elle était bien calme. Cela lui rappela Aiko. C'est ici qu'il l'avait rencontré. De côté, il aperçut deux silhouettes vacillantes dans une allée adjacente.

– Fais un effort, bon sang !

– Mais euh !

Il fronça les sourcils, soit il devenait fou, soit il connaissait bel et bien ces voix. Il s'en approcha, curieux, et découvrit deux jeunes femmes.

Surpris et indécis, il demanda doucement :

– Kyoka ?

Celle qui tenait son amie se retourna difficilement.

– Midoriya ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Ce ne serait pas Minna ?

À l'entente de son nom, elle le regarda, à moitié saoul.

– Oh ! Izuku–chaaa~n ! Comment que tu vas ? Fais bien nuit, les enfants doivent dormir à cet heure-là ! Ahah !

Légèrement désappointer, il jeta un œil à Kyoka, espérant de l'aide de sa part.

– Désolé, elle est complètement bourrée…

– J'suis pas bourrée ! J'suis juste heureuse ! lança la jeune femme et se dégageant des bras de son amie.

Quelques pas plus loin, elle manqua de tombée une nouvelle fois.

– En tout cas, tu ne tiens pas debout.

Elle se retourna vivement, sûrement pour répliquer, mais ne put même pas prononcer un mot avant de s'étaler au sol.

Immobiles pendant quelques secondes, ils s'approchèrent d'elle juste après.

– Minna, ça va ?

Péniblement, elle releva la tête et se mit à quatre pattes.

– J'ai mal. J'me sens pas bien, lâcha-t-elle piteusement.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

– Tu veux que je t'aide à la ramener ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il prêter main forte pour relever la jeune femme.

– T'inquiète, ça devrait le faire… Puis, il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? interrogea Kyoka.

Minna pendait misérablement au bras de son amie, les yeux à peine ouverts, mais ça ne semblait pas la gêner.

– Je viens de terminé le travail… Des problèmes avec une enquête…

Il regarda Minna avant de continuer un peu plus discrètement :

– Enfin, c'est confidentiel, mais ça m'a retenu jusqu'à maintenant, je sors tout juste du commissariat.

– Hum… J'vais te laisser rentrer chez toi alors, je me charge de Minna, c'est pas la première fois après tout ! rit-elle sans conviction.

Une sorte de tristesse passa dans sa voix, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

– D'accord, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. J'essaierai de venir un de ces jours au bar, promis.

– T'as intérêt mon vieux !

Elle fit demi-tour, non sans râler sur son amie et se plaindre. Les regardant s'éloigner, Izuku songea. Il connaissait Minna, forcément à cause du travail, du moins au début, elle fouinait toujours là où elle ne devait pas, et réussissait à dénicher n'importe quoi. Elle aurait dû être détective, pas journaliste, c'est ce que lui avait dit Ochaco. Quand elle sût ça, elle lui a ri au nez. Elle aimait trop son métier pour en changer, et si on excluait le fait qu'elle était la meilleure (et donc la pire pour eux) journaliste de la ville et probablement du pays, il était encore plus difficile d'essayer de la convaincre d'arrêter.

Il soupira. Une fois qu'on la connaissait en dehors du travail, c'était une femme drôle, toujours joyeuse et taquine. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui confier quoi que ce soit, et sa méfiance était encore terrée, non loin, envers elle.

Il souffla. Vraiment, ce n'était pas gentil de sa part, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Enfin, il fut au pied de son appartement. Les volets et lumières étaient tous éteints, on devinait facilement l'heure tardive rien qu'à cela.

Non loin de la porte, une boite aux lettres attira son attention. Il grimaça et s'en approcha, sorti sa clé, prit les lettres et la referma. Le nom « Bakugo » écrit en grosses lettres mal dessiné résultait de l'écriture brouillon de son ami, inexistant dans sa vie depuis plus de 6 mois.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et appela l'ascenseur. Être soldat n'était pas de tout repos, encore plus sur le terrain et dans une unité d'élite, bien spéciale. En mission, il n'y avait aucune information à son sujet qui pouvait leur parvenir, il pouvait être mort dès son départ, ils ne le sauraient qu'à la fin.

Puis, il songea à Ochaco.

Demain, il irait la voir.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercredi 27 Mai

Difficilement, il ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Il les referma et tourna dans son lit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, il était rentré trop tard et mériter bien sa grasse matinée après tout…

Retrouvant son portable malgré l'enchevêtrement des draps, l'écran l'éblouit d'abord avant qu'il ne puisse lire « 12 : 04 ».

Surpris, il ouvrit grand les yeux et le téléphone lui échappa des mains.

Fichtre, il ne pensait pas avoir dormi tant que ça ! Il fallait avouer que les enquêtes l'épuisaient autant physiquement que mentalement. Il n'avait plus d'équipière depuis qu'Uraraka était partie, et afin d'éviter qu'il ne se soit seul trop longtemps, il se retrouvait à aider d'autres équipes ou à être dans les bureaux.

Il prit quelques minutes et enfin, sorti de son lit, non sans le regretter. Un café et une douche plus tard, il se sentait déjà mieux.

Quelques étirements, la télé allumée sur les chaines d'informations. Aucune ne sortait du lot, et rien au sujet d'une quelconque perte ou de terre gagné. En somme, que des broutilles sur le gouvernement, et les politiques toujours aussi prompts à tromper.

C'était vraiment ennuyeux.

Après avoir terminé de s'étirer, il sortit de chez lui et monta chez Ochaco. Trois coups à sa porte et quelques secondes après, cette dernière lui ouvrit.

– Izuku ! Tu vas bien ?

– Hum, je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, entre, fais comme d'habitude.

Elle se décala pour le laisser passer et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Quand il y rentra à son tour, il découvrit Aiko, perché sur une chaise et un coussin. Finissant son assiette goulûment, elle le regarda à peine, trop absorbée par sa nourriture.

– Je pensais que tu ne devais pas la garder les week-ends ?

– Un imprévu de dernière minute, il doit venir la chercher cet après-midi.

Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant en guise de bonjour, elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire, de la nourriture partout autour de la bouche.

– J'ai fini ! lança-t-elle en tendant son assiette.

– C'est très bien Aiko ! Tu en veux encore ? demanda Ochaco.

La petite lui fit « non » de la tête et s'éclipsa de table sans demander son reste.

– Ça se passe toujours aussi bien ?

– Presque oui, elle ronchonne pour sa sieste, mais sinon ça va.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre :

– C'est pour ça qu'elle vient de filer aussi vite, elle sait que je ne vais pas tarder à la mettre dormir. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais pas faim en me levant et je n'ai rien avalé.

Elle eut une moue réprobatrice, puis elle lui prépara une assiette de riz et de curry. L'odeur lui donna l'appétit qu'il fallait.

– C'est vraiment délicieux, tu sais ? Tu ferais une parfaite épouse ! rit-il.

Dans une jolie teinte rosée, elle bafouilla vaguement des contre-arguments.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises ! T'es vraiment idiot !

Il haussa les épaules, mais garda tout de même un sourire, son amie était l'une des meilleures et elle ne lui ôterait jamais cette idée de la tête.

Sans vraiment d'avertissement, ses rougeurs s'estompèrent rapidement et d'une mine déprimée, elle ajouta :

– Puis c'est pas comme si on voulait vraiment de moi…

Izuku se sentit mal pour son amie, il savait très bien ce qu'elle insinuait et ça lui fendait le cœur.

– Tu sais, il est un peu idiot, il finira bien par revenir !

– Il faudra déjà que je sache s'il est vivant, hasarda-t-elle méchamment.

– Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! répliqua-t-il vivement, si ce n'était pas le cas, je saurai au courant et je te l'aurais dit, je serai incapable de te cacher ça, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Elle eut un sourire, difficilement.

– Katchan est idiot, oui, mais… dans un sens, je suis certain qu'il avait une bonne raison, ou qu'il devait penser en avoir une bonne, reprit-il quand elle le regarda sévèrement, pour partir sans rien dire, contrairement à d'habitude... Je pense ?

– Je ne le saurais probablement jamais ! soupira-t-elle dans un élan théâtral.

– Tu vas lui attirer malheur…

– C'est déjà fait. Quand c'est arrivé… Il ne devait pas partir en mission, et s'il en a vraiment eu une entre temps, comme tu as réussi à le dénicher, ce devait être une mission de 6 mois… Ça va en faire neuf, maintenant.

– Des problèmes ou des prolongements de mission, c'est fréquent, tu le sais.

Elle lui fit une grimace et ramassa leur assiette vide.

– Je n'attends plus rien de lui de toute manière, et je ne pense même pas qu'il reviendra un jour. Je vais coucher la petite et je reviens.

Avec un certain découragement, il la regarda s'en aller, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait.

Certes, elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de lui, mais elle en attendait quand même : qu'il revienne en vie, surtout. Et des explications si elle arrivait à le revoir. Puis, si Katsuki n'avait vraiment pas prévu de revenir, il aurait fait vider son appartement.

Quelques cris et des ronchonnements le sortirent de ses pensées, il se leva pour trouver Ochaco qui se chamaillait doucement avec Aiko. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller dormir et continuait de râler dans son lit.

– Plus vite tu dormiras, plus vite tu sortiras et tu pourras aller jouer.

La phrase eut un bon effet, elle se tut quelques instants avant de s'agiter à nouveau.

– Mais j'peux aussi jouer maintenant et dormir plus tard !

– Non, sinon tu seras fatiguée trop vite et tu te sentiras mal.

Elle bougonna et râla.

Ochaco la laissa et sortit de la chambre, accompagnée d'Izuku. Même dans le salon, ils l'entendaient parler toute seule dans une langue incompréhensible.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

– Bien sûr, tu ne l'entendras plus dans quelques instants, sourit-elle.

Et elle avait raison. Le temps qu'ils s'installent et trouvent un nouveau navet à regarder, Aiko ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

L'après-midi passa, entre leur rire, leur souffle coupé et les anecdotes à se raconter, ils ne virent pas les seize arriver jusqu'à ce qu'Aiko hurle le nom d'Ochaco pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. Ils finirent par jouer ensemble tous les trois et la petite passa du rire aux larmes puis à un doux sourire quand un de ses crayons se cassa et qu'Izuku le répara.

La sonnette retentit, et Ochaco jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

– Flûte, déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle elle-même.

– C'est papa ?

Uraraka appuya sur l'interphone et le laissa monter.

– Oui, c'est papa, il vient te chercher ! Il faut ranger tes affaires, aller.

Izuku l'aida à s'affairer, tant bien que mal. Fort heureusement, Uraraka avait déjà plié tous les vêtements au fur et à mesure et séparé le linge sale du propre également. Il ne restait vraiment qu'à emballer, une chance que son amie soit aussi prévoyante.

– Je ne savais pas à quelle heure il venait la chercher, même s'il avait dit en fin d'après midi, je n'avais pas envie d'être surprise, s'expliqua-t-elle.

On toqua à la porte peu après, et Todoroki entra dans la salle, suivi de la maitresse de maison. Sa fille lui sauta au cou directement, tout en commençant à lui raconter ces deux jours chez sa nounou. Se perdant dans sa contemplation, Izuku perdit le fil de la conversation. Le contraste entre les deux était saisissant et pourtant, ils avaient une ressemblance frappante, avec leur nez et leur bouche. Mais c'est surtout quand leurs yeux vous observez en même temps que vous le remarquiez.

– Midoriya ?

– Euh, oui ?

– Parfait, on a qu'à y aller directement d'ici.

– Hein ?

Les trois personnes le regardèrent.

– Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir au restaurant avec nous, et tu viens de me dire oui, n'est–ce pas ? demanda Todoroki.

– Oh ! Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu ! Mais euh, pourquoi pas, oui. Et Uraraka ?

– Navré, mais j'ai des choses à faire, et j'avais prévu de sortir voir des amis si c'était possible ce soir, donc non.

Ce qui voulait dire… Qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Shôtô et sa fille ? Il se figea sur place.

– Finalement, je vais peut-être gêner plus qu'autre chose si je viens avec vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Loin de là, et puis, je ne t'ai jamais remercié correctement pour avoir retrouvé Aiko.

Sans excuse pour sa part, et avec une bonne raison pour celle de Shôtô, il ne put qu'accepter piteusement, bien mal à l'aise et étrangement stressé.


	8. Chapter 8

Samedi 27 Mai

_« Je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un restaurant familial, pas la peine de te changer. »_

Izuku priait réellement pour que Shôtô ne se soit pas moqué de lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de sortir aujourd'hui et il n'était qu'en jogging large et t–shirt, à croire qu'il sortait de la salle de sport. Au moins, ils étaient propres, se consolait-il.

Aiko parlait joyeusement avec son père tandis que Midoriya traînait un peu derrière. Le bonheur de la petite fille était palpable, surtout quand elle avait su qu'ils iraient manger dans son « restaurant préféré ».

– Et je pourrais avoir plein de dessert ! s'écria-t-elle les mains en l'air.

– Non, tu en auras un seul, et si tu es sage, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

La petite fit une moue boudeuse, il rit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Midoriya.

– Tout va bien ?

– Oui, oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pen–.

Un grondement venant de son estomac le coupa. Mal à l'aise, il ne put faire qu'un sourire désolé que Todoroki lui rendit sans jugement.

– Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Ils tournèrent dans une petite rue et arrivèrent dans une avenue passante. Quelques pas vers la droite,et ils entrèrent dans un restaurant d'une simplicité étonnante. Très traditionnel, la plupart des tables étaient sur la gauche, tandis qu'un bar longeait l'entrée sur la droite et allait jusqu'au bout du restaurant.

Sans attendre, Aiko s'installa au comptoir, sur un tabouret aussi haut qu'elle et sans l'aide de son père. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude et s'exclama :

– Chiyo !

Une petite femme, assez vieille qu'Izuku n'avait pas du tout remarqué en entrant apparut presque derrière le comptoir.

– Oya, Aiko, comment vas-tu, ma petite ?

– Je suis aussi grande que toi maintenant !

– Allons, allons, tu as le temps de me rattraper.

– Hé, bah tu sais quoi, j'ai une nouvelle nounou ! Elle est bien ! Pas comme la dernière, elle était méchante !

– Aiko, ne dis pas de méchanceté, ce n'est pas bien, la sermonna son père en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Midoriya les suivit sans trop savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Todoroki lui fasse signe de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille, pour qu'elle soit entre eux.

– Chiyo, je te présente Midoriya.

– Enchanté jeune homme, je suis la gérante de ce petit restaurant, enfin, j'y aide ma famille surtout. Même si je commence à me faire vieille, rit-elle.

– Pas assez pour rater tes délicieuses nouilles.

Ils se sourirent, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

– Comme d'habitude alors ?

– Oui, et pour trois du coup.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête en signe d'acceptation et s'éloigna.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

– Ma mère aimait beaucoup cet endroit, j'y venais souvent petit avec mes frères et sœurs.

– Ce doit être de bons souvenirs.

Todoroki eut un sourire nostalgique, puis une mine un peu plus sombre.

– Si seulement il n'y en avait que des bons, tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

– Non, je suis fils unique… Et je suis très proche de ma mère, sourit-il, c'est un peu cliché.

– Mais ce n'est pas pour autant mal, au contraire, j'aurais aimé être plus proche de mes parents.

Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille tandis qu'elle jouait avec son doudou qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle.

– Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, et je refuse qu'on m'enlève la garde d'Aiko ou qu'elle subisse la même chose, je veux vraiment rester proche d'elle, la voir grandir et évoluer.

Midoriya se mordit la langue. Avait-il vraiment le droit d'en parler ou de poser ce genre de question ?

– Je sais ce que tu penses.

La voix de Shôtô était tellement basse qu'il crut avoir rêvé, mais ce dernier continua :

– À moi tout seul, je ne peux pas remplacer deux parents, je ne peux pas la remplacer tout court.

– Je… Enfin… Je ne voulais pas te faire penser à quoi que ce soit de triste, pardon. Ce doit être très difficile alors… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Puis, ça reste récent malgré tout.

– Deux ans… Ce n'est pas si récent.

Chiyo revint près d'eux avec leur plat.

– Et voici ! Trois Zaru Soba !

Ils la remercièrent et attaquèrent le repas.

– Chiyo c'est cro bon !

– « Trop » chérie, « trop » pas « cro ».

– Allons, ne sois pas rabat-joie avec cette petite ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

En effet, lorsque Midoriya gouta, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir mangé d'aussi bon Zaru Soba depuis un moment, il faudrait vraiment qu'il revienne pour manger les autres plats proposés, pensa-t-il en louchant sur la carte non loin.

– Je ne t'avais pas menti, un très bon restaurant très familial, lança Todoroki.

– Oh, oui ! Je suis content de le connaître, si les Zaru Soba sont aussi bonnes, le reste doit l'être aussi.

Il continua en silence son assiette, se régalant tout en observant les alentours.

C'est vrai que le restaurant était familial, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, à part « chaleureux » peut-être. Il y avait beaucoup de bois, de tapis traditionnel ainsi que de table basse et les tons restaient dans le marron à jaune pâle. Vraiment, il appréciait beaucoup l'ambiance qui se dégageait du restaurant.

– Tu y viens souvent ? s'entendit-il dire plus qu'il n'y pensa.

Shôtô l'observa.

– Quand je peux, surtout, je ne peux pas dire souvent.

– Quand je vais revoir ma nounou ? lança gaiement Aiko, moi je voulais qu'elle vienne.

– Quand est-ce que, la repris une nouvelle fois Shôtô, la prochaine fois, on essaiera de la faire venir, mais elle a aussi des choses à faire, tu sais ? N'est-ce pas, Midoriya ?

Ce dernier s'abstint de lui rétorquer que non, son amie ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à faire, même si elle avait beaucoup proches, elle refusait tout le temps de sortir depuis… Trop de mois à son goût.

– Bien sûr, puis, elle est très demandée !

Ce qui était vrai, même si elle n'acceptait jamais les invitations dernièrement. Il faudrait qu'il remédie à cela.

– Elle me parait fort sympathique, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Plongeant dans les yeux vairons, il y vit un fort intérêt. C'était étonnant, presque troublant, surtout de la part de quelqu'un considéré de la « haute ». Vraiment, Shôtô démentait la plupart des clichés à lui seul.

– Assez, depuis le lycée. Puis, on a été à la même « école » et nous avons été placé dans la même gendarmerie, sourit-il, on ne sait jamais vraiment quitter, et comme je n'ai pas de frère et sœur et elle non plus, et bien… On peut dire qu'elle est un peu tout comme.

– Des amitiés aussi longues et… enfin, c'est rare.

Izuku ne fut pas dupe, notant le « et », il comprit tout de suite sa signification et répondit à la réplique non posée.

– Et pas du tout « ambiguë » n'est-ce pas ?

Shôtô eut l'air mal à l'aise et tourna les yeux quelques secondes.

– Ça veut dire quoi ambigu ?

Les grands yeux d'Aiko étaient tournés vers Izuku, curieux.

– Ça veut dire que c'est difficile à comprendre, qu'on ne peut pas définir quelque chose.

– Donc tu peux pas définir ma nounou ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à une enfant de quatre ans ?

– Ce n'est pas définir ta nounou, Aiko, c'est définir une relation. Savoir s'ils sont amis, ou s'ils sont en couple, ou collègue, expliqua Shôtô à sa place.

– Ah ! Et t'es quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Midoriya.

– Son ami.

– Hmmm…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de continuer à manger. Son assiette semblait plus intéressante que la discussion, finalement.

Shôtô soupira. Sa fille le dépassait, parfois.

– Tu… Hum, tu t'intéresses à Ochaco ? demanda timidement Izuku.

Bien au contraire, songea Shôtô. Étonnamment, c'est Midoriya qui avait piqué sa curiosité, bien que la jeune femme était un plaisir pour les yeux. Il l'appréciait fortement, mais… non, intéressé, non.

Il ne pensait plus être capable d'être intéressé vers quiconque, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Midoriya, et non Ochaco, justement. Quoiqu'intéressé était peut-être un bien grand mot, disons que le jeune homme piquait sa curiosité, surtout.

– Hum… Shôtô ?

– Oui ?

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– Oh, pardon, non, elle ne m'intéresse pas, pas dans ce sens-là même si je l'apprécie beaucoup. Enfin, je ne la connais depuis deux semaines à peine, je ne peux pas me prononcer sur sa personne véritablement, bien qu'elle soit très utile.

Et voilà, son côté pragmatique ressortait. Il se détestait dans ces moments-là. Pourtant, Midoriya rit à sa remarque.

– C'est vrai qu'elle rend énormément service, parfois, je serai mort de faim sans elle.

– Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

– Si, mais quand je rentre épuisé, je ne mange rien et je n'ai pas la force me lever le lendemain ou de faire quoi que ce soit et encore moins à manger… Alors parfois, elle me le fait. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

– Je me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure, je vais paraître intrusif, mais… pourquoi n'est-elle plus dans l'armée ? Son bras ?

Brusquement, l'ambiance lui parut alourdie. Midoriya baissa la tête. Il avait sûrement fait une gaffe et la blessure d'Ochaco devait être un tabou.

– Oui, à cause de son bras, murmura Izuku.

Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête, mais ne le regarda pas.

– Je ne suis pas celui qui devrait t'en parler, mais je te conseille d'attendre un peu avant de lui poser la question. Puis, c'est un peu donnant donnant, si tu ne dis rien de toi, elle ne te dira rien non plus.

– Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très fort.

Surpris, Midoriya se tourna vers lui.

– Je veux dire, quand je l'ai rencontré, elle m'avait l'air d'avoir des soucis, mais… je l'ai toujours vu sourire et de bonne humeur. Si elle a été blessée et ne plus exercer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, eh bien… Elle doit être forte, pour supporter cela, expliqua-t-il.

Ne sachant que dire, Midoriya essaya de sourire, sans succès.

– Si… Si je peux me permettre, je te renvoie le compliment, s'entendit-il dire.

Les yeux baissés sur son assiette,il se surprit par sa propre audace.

– Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Shôtô

Midoriya osa un coup d'œil vers Shôtô. Ce dernier le regardait, sans sentiments.

– Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû ! Après tout, je ne connais pas ta vie, ahah ! Enfin, j'ai entendu dire certaines choses et, euh… Eh bien, quand je vois Aiko et le fait que tu es un aussi bon père, eh bien, je me dis, je me dis que tu es fort aussi !

Il rit pour cacher son malaise, même si ce dernier était presque palpable pour Todoroki.

– Elle est bel et bien morte dans un accident de la route.

La voix, neutre, tout comme l'affirmation, le cloua sur place. Une boule dans la gorge, Izuku ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire.

– Les médias ont bien relayé cette information, je sais bien que tout le monde est au courant. Mais… Je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais.

Surpris, Midoriya demanda :

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que la plupart des personnes qui me rencontrent, et qui rencontrent Aiko, la regarde souvent avec un air de pitié.

Cela paraissait atroce.

– Je connais peu de monde qui s'attache à elle et qui voit réellement une enfant normale, et non une enfant _sans_ mère, et avec un père peu présent.

Regagnant un peu d'énergie, Midoriya lui sourit. Puisque Todoroki avait eu la gentillesse de se confier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il pouvait bien faire pareil.

– À vrai dire, j'ai grandi sans père.

De ses grands yeux vairons, Shôtô l'observait, tandis qu'Aiko s'amusait avec deux petites poupées que Chiyo lui avait données.

– Il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions… Dans un immeuble en feu, il y restait une femme enceinte. Il la sortit des décombres et lui a mis son masque à oxygène, des collègues l'ont rejoins et l'ont relayé, sauf qu'au moment de sortir…

Il baissa la tête et acheva d'un air triste :

– Le bâtiment a commencé à s'effondrer, il s'est fait ensevelir, et il n'a pas survécu.

Il releva la tête, sans aucune marque de tristesse contrairement à sa voix qui les laissaient paraître.

– J'avais 9ans et depuis, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir sauver des vies aussi et la gendarmerie me plaisait plus que les pompiers donc… J'en suis là aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shôtô pensa à un ange, et son cœur se serra.

* * *

_**Si ça vous plaît, dîtes-le ! **_

_**J'aime ce chapitre, personnellement. On y découvre de nouvelles choses et petit à petit, les personnages vont prendre en profondeur, ainsi qu'en lien :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Merci Noyami Aki pour ta review, ça me réchauffe le coeur ! :) et merci à Ashintherain d'être toujours présente, tu m'aides à continuer et à avancer ! _**

* * *

**Samedi 2 Juin**

Il toqua deux fois, et entra sans même attendre une réponse de la part de son amie.

– Ochaco ?

Elle arriva du salon.

– Izuku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Ce soir, on sort ! Prépare-toi, sourit-il.

– On sort ? Oh Deku… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie.

Il le savait bien, c'est pour cela qu'il l'obligeait.

– J'ai dit à Kyoka qu'on passerait ce soir, je ne peux pas décommander.

Son amie retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, il se mit sur l'accoudoir, près d'elle, et continua sans la regarder.

– Je suis inquiet, tu sais ?

– Y'a pas de quoi, marmonna-t-elle.

– Ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas vu Kyoka, ni Minna ou tes amis. Tu t'es totalement renfermé ! La Ochaco que je connais n'est pas comme ça.

Elle le regarda d'une petite mine, hésitante.

– On ne rentre pas tard ?

– Dès que tu le voudras, promit-il, mais pas tôt non plus !

Elle soupira.

– D'accord, je vais me changer… C'est bien parce que c'est toi, argua-t-elle en passant à côté.

Il préférait ça. Son amie était gentille, souriante avec un caractère qui se relevait tout, pas une femme rongeait et enfoncé dans son canapé.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, elle était prête. Elle n'avait pas fait de gros efforts, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin non plus, un short clair et un t-shirt noir moulant lui suffisait, ses longues jambes remontées avec des sandales à petits talons.

Même habillé simplement, il trouvait son amie magnifique. Et il ne comprenait pas du tout comment Katsuki avait pu l'abandonner sans un au revoir.

– On y va ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr !

Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre et lui fit un geste de gentleman.

– Après vous, mademoiselle, sourit-il.

Elle lui passa devant, mais ferma tout de même sa porte à clés et ils sortirent de l'immeuble en papotant.

Arrivé au bar, l'ambiance était toute différente, la musique forte et rock'n'roll mit la pression sur leur cage thoracique. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de hurler pour s'entendre, il fallait hausser le ton.

D'un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils virent Kyoka au service, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cela fit plaisir à Deku, elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé avec Minna complètement ivre.

Un garçon aux cheveux jaune électrique était près d'elle, l'air de faire le pitre en servant ses cocktails.

– Je ne le connais pas, lui, il est nouveau ? lui demanda Uraraka.

Il fit un signe de tête, avant de répondre.

– Pas la moindre idée non plus, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu récemment.

Leur amie leur fit un clin d'œil avant de les rejoindre et de les saluer.

– Ochaco ! Ca fait longtemps, comment tu te sens ?

Un regard en direction de son bras lui fit comprendre le sous-entendu. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mis son attelle ce soir.

– Très bien !

Elle serra le poing en l'air, en geste de force.

– Je suis plus costaud qu'on le croit, continua-t-elle en riant, mais je vois que tu me fais des cachotteries, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un nouveau barman !

Les joues un peu rouges, Kyoka soupira.

– Il n'est plus si nouveau que ça, ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'il est là, et Minna m'embête déjà à ce sujet-là alors, s'il te plait, n'en rajouta pas !

Elle avait un air penaud sur le visage, bien qu'un léger sourire prouvait qu'elle s'en moquait, au fond.

– Minna est là ?

Le sourire de Kyoka s'effaça rapidement.

– Tourne-toi.

D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent le fond de la salle.

Minna était en train de danser sur une table, son verre à la main et entouré d'un petit groupe de personnes dont la plupart leur été totalement inconnu. Pourtant, ils virent très bien un garçon monter sur la table et danser collé/serré avec elle.

Uraraka ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Minna avait toujours été fêtarde, mais jamais au point de finir ivre morte.

– Elle ne va pas bien, hein ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Kyoka.

– Là, si elle doit être bien.

Le cynisme dans sa voix était bien perceptible.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

– Un monaco et une bière.

Elle s'éloigna d'eux rapidement.

Maintenant qu'Izuku prenait le temps, le bar était bondé, mais pas autant qu'à son habitude, ils n'auraient certainement pas de table, mais ils ne seraient pas serrés au moins.

– Les z'amis !

Dans un réflexe étonnant, il rattrapa de justesse Minna qui venait d'arriver. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu avant qu'elle lève la tête.

Transpirante et l'haleine chargée d'alcool, elle lui fit un câlin et un bisou sur la joue avant de se jeter sur Uraraka.

– Tu me manques te~llement !

À moitié étouffé dans son étreinte, Uraraka articula comme elle put :

– Je sens ça.

Elle la relâcha et faillit tomber.

– Oula, le sol n'est pas droit, rit-elle.

– C'est toi qui n'es pas droite ! râla Uraraka.

Revoir son amie lui faisait plaisir, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit complètement ivre.

– C'est fait ! lança Kyoka d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le son de la musique.

Leurs deux verres sur le bar, Izuku paya rapidement avant que Minna s'en rende compte, toujours accroché à Uraraka, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lâcher.

– Pourquoi tu sors plus ? pleurnicha-t-elle.

D'un regard, Uraraka demanda pitié et aide à Izuku.

Se retenant de rire, il décrocha tant bien que mal la jeune femme et réussit à trouver une place assise, tous ensemble, bien que rapidement, Minna se colla à son amie.

– Dis, tu m'aimes plus, c'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonné, hein ?

– Pas du tout, j'ai eu quelques soucis, je t'apprécie toujours !

– Oh, Ochaco chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Subitement mal à l'aise, Ochaco commença à boire pour éviter la question.

– Et toi, Minna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu viennes ici toute seule ? demanda Izuku.

Intérieurement, son amie le remercia cent fois et se promit de payer la prochaine tournée.

– Moi ?

Ses grands yeux clairs s'embuèrent de larmes soudainement.

– Moi, personne m'aime ! Alors j'suis triiiiste !

De grosses larmes de crocodile soulevèrent son propos tandis qu'elle fondait en pleurs.

Une main dans le dos de son amie, Uraraka se sentit encore plus mal.

– Allons, allons, il y a plein de gens qui t'aiment, Izuku, moi, Kyoka… Même Fumikage te parle bien.

– Non, il me parle plus ! Il m'aime plus et il fait tout le temps la gueule lors de mes entraînements ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

Uraraka et Deku se regardèrent. Tous deux pensaient la même chose. Fumikage devait se sentir mal, surtout depuis que sa petite-amie était partie en mer depuis deux mois. Ce qui pourrait expliquer son mal-être, tout du moins, son mauvais caractère ces derniers temps.

– Voyons, je suis sûre qu'il a de bonnes raisons, reprit Uraraka, puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu déprimes, tu es belle, intelligente, avec un bon job !

– Mais personne m'aime ! pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

– À moi tu me plais bien !

Un rire suivit cette remarque tandis que Minna rouvrait les yeux.

Tandis qu'elle les essuyait comme elle le pouvait, les trois compères virent un jeune homme arriver. Les cheveux colorés remontaient en gel, il s'approcha de la table et s'y assit avec un grand sourire.

– J'te trouve plus jolie quand tu souris, quand même.

Minna y resta sans voix.

Pour le coup, elle semblait être redevenue sobre en quelques secondes, pensa Midoriya.

Elle essaya de balbutier quelques mots, sans succès.

Le nouvel arrivant sourit un peu plus avant de rire.

– Et, ton prénom… ? demanda Uraraka, timidement.

– Oh pardon ! Eijiro ! Kirishima Eijiro. Et vous ?

– Ochaco Uraraka.

– Izuku Midoriya.

Suprit, Eijiro s'exclama :

– Sérieux ?

Ils s'étonnèrent.

– Sérieux de quoi ?

– Bah, vous deux ! Sans déc' ! Je rencontre les sauveurs de la ville !

Ils rougirent en même temps.

– Mais non, voyons ! On a pas sauvé la ville, juste sauvé quelques personnes ! Puis, on a même pas pu aider pour le feu qui s'est propagé…

– Vous avez arrêté des criminels atroces, et des meurtriers ! Tu as même sauvé la vie d'un enfant, ajoute-t-il vers Uraraka.

– Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, répondit-elle presque en murmurant.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, brisé par la musique rock qui s'intensifiait.

Minna n'était plus que statut, jusqu'à ce qu'Eijiro reprenne la parole.

– Pardon, j'ai foutu un malaise hein ?

– Non, non, t'inquiète pas ! Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

– Garde du corps, souvent, sinon, bah… Je trouve quelques trucs par-ci par-là, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Midoriya nota bien la phrase. Ce jeune homme ne devait pas faire que du travail déclaré, même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

– Tu ne veux pas retourner danser ? questionna-t-il Minna.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, ne sachant que faire, elle se leva, tituba violemment et cria un « non ! » avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle.

D'un regard, les deux amis se firent un signe de tête et la suivirent rapidement.

La soirée était à peine entamée qu'elle finissait, Uraraka s'excusa à peine pour eux auprès du pauvre jeune homme, complètement perdue.

Pourtant, il était certain d'une chose : il n'oublierait pas cette soirée, et encore moins la danseuse qui avait fait battre son cœur aussi violemment.


	10. Chapter 10

Dimanche 3 Juin

La première chose qu'elle sentit, ce fut sa bouche pâteuse. La seconde ce fut son mal de crâne. La dernière, ce fut son estomac qui se tordit dans tous les sens avant que la bile remonte.

Réveillée d'un seul coup, elle se tourna sur elle-même jusqu'au bord du lit par pur réflexe et vomit tout ce que contenait son pauvre organe.

Elle s'essuya la bouche comme elle put, avant de trouver un sopalin près d'elle.

Mal en point, elle essaya tout de même de se lever, avant que la tête ne lui tourne. Elle ne se souvenait même pas comment elle était arrivée là, et encore moins dans son lit.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et remarqua le plafond blanc et le papier peint rose.

Une minute. Elle n'avait pas de papier peint rose chez elle.

Elle s'assit d'un bon et regarda partout. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, elle fit rapidement le tour de la chambre avant que son ventre ne la rappelle à la raison.

Elle se rallongea rapidement et maugréa. Puis s'arrêta. Finalement, cela lui donnait tellement mal au crâne de faire le moindre bruit qu'elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu entendre la machine à café plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière et une personne.

Éblouie, elle grimaça et râla.

– Minna ! Tu es réveillé, comment tu te sens ?

– Ochaco ?

– Oui ?

Quelques secondes après s'être habitué à la lumière, elle rouvrit les yeux.

– Je crois que j'ai vomi sur le sol, pardon.

– Oh, j'ai mis une bassine, exprès, et tu as bien visé à deux ou trois tâches, près… Je nettoierais ça après.

– Nah, laisse je nettoierai dès que je me serais remise en forme.

– Alors, avale ça et bois un peu, OK ? Il faut te lever et manger un peu aussi, ajouta Ochaco en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

– J'ai pas du tout envie de manger quoi que ce soit… Regarde-moi, j'ai bientôt la trentaine et je sais même plus me relever d'une cuite, lança Minna avant de le regretter.

Ochaco eut un sourire léger, pourtant amer.

Son amie déprimait réellement et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Ah, Minna, comment te sens-tu ?

Deku entra dans la chambre à son tour.

– Aussi bien que si l'on m'avait mis un marteau piqueur dans la tête et une montagne russe dans le ventre.

– Dans ce cas-là, il faut te lever et boire beaucoup d'eau.

– Pourquoi voulez-vous que je me lève ? Je suis bien dans ce lit, laissez-moi dormir pendant des jours, râla-t-elle en se cachant sous la couette.

– Ça ne sert à rien, il faut bouger pour que tu te sentes mieux ! Aller !

Uraraka tira la couverture d'un coup sec, Minna s'exclama, outrée.

– Aller, lève-toi et viens grignoter quelque chose.

Pendant quelques secondes, Minna hésita : devait-elle rester en boule dans le lit sans couette ou se lever, essayer de manger et discuter avec ses amis quitte à vomir après ?

Bien que la première solution soit la plus tentante, elle sortit tout de même de la chambre, sous les sourires de ses deux comparses.

Enfin installé à table, Ochaco lui proposa des sandwichs faits maison, qu'elle ne refusa pas.

Bien que la première bouchée fut appétissante, elle n'osa pas manger rapidement, vu les loopings de son estomac.

– Et sinon, pourquoi tu ne nous raconterais pas ce qu'il t'arrive dernièrement ? lança Ochaco, joyeusement.

La mine de Minna devint plus lugubre tout à coup.

– Pourquoi j'irais pas bien ?

– Je n'ai jamais dis que tu allais mal…

Elle rougit sous la réplique. Merde alors, elle devait vraiment aller mal pour ne pas sauter à la moindre question.

– Mais si tu vas mal ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux aussi nous en parler, ajouta Izuku.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite pièce, tandis que la télé chuchotait à côté. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant de se relâcher tout en priant pour que son mal de tête cesse.

– OK, OK, mais pitié, donne-moi un doliprane ou quelque chose pour ma tête, j'en peux plus.

Dans un geste, les dolipranes apparurent presque sur la table avec un verre d'eau.

En avalant deux d'un coup, elle vida le verre par la même occasion et le reposa lentement sur la table, sans bruit.

– Je me sens mal, OK, c'est un fait.

– C'est ce qui nous surprend justement, je veux dire tu as toujours été quelqu'un de souriant, de sympathique et très bavarde, surtout très bavarde.

– Le métier de journaliste aurait presque été inventé pour moi, rit-elle un peu amer.

– En plus de ça, tu es jolie, que demander de plus ?

– Eh bien, des amis proches ? Je veux dire, des personnes qui n'auraient pas peur de se confier à moi, ne me fait pas croire que vous vous confiez à moi sans craindre de ce que je pourrais écrire… Je sais bien qu'Izuku ne parle pas de la même manière avec toi ou Fumikage qu'avec moi, parce que je suis journaliste ou simplement moi, peut– être ?

– Je, je… Je ne parle pas tant que ça à Fumikage, tu sais ? essaya de rétorquer Midoriya, maladroitement.

– Je sais bien que si, rien que pour Tsuyu-chan.

– J'éviterai de parler d'elle devant Fumikage, à ta place, répondit Ochaco, après tout, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'est pas revenue, et il s'inquiète de plus en plus.

– À vrai dire, si nous parlons c'est surtout de la marine, justement… Puisque je peux avoir des informations que lui n'aura pas…

À cette phrase, Uraraka lui lança un regard noir.

– Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu trahis des rapports secrets ?

– Je ne dis rien de secret ! Simplement si nous avons des nouvelles ou non, et nous en avons toujours.

Minna fut plus réveillée soudainement, enfin un sujet intéressant ! Suspicieuse, elle lança tout de même :

– Tu n'as rien à voir avec la marine, comment tu peux réussir à le savoir ?

– J'ai fait mes classes avec beaucoup de monde, je connais beaucoup de personnes, c'est tout.

– Promets-moi d'arrêter ça, Izuku… Tu vas te porter préjudice si ça s'apprend ! répliqua Ochaco.

– Tout va bien, et nous étions en train de parler de Minna, d'ailleurs, tu dis que nous ne sommes même pas tes amis, mais comment peux-tu dire ça ou même le penser ? Si tu as besoin, nous serons là.

– Mais vous ne me confiez jamais rien ! Un ami, ça se confie sur tout ! râla Minna.

– Et un gendarme, ça ne pourra jamais se confier sur tout, même à sa propre famille, désolée.

La voix d'Ochaco fut tranchante, ce qui fit retomber le silence.

Elle soupira… Et se fit la morale intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela comme ça, c'était peut-être trop violent.

– Écoute, je n'ai rien contre toi, Minna, mais il faut que tu comprennes que notre travail nous interdit de parler sur certaines choses, et il faut aussi que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche ni un poil dans la main pour écrire des scandales. Pour autant, ça… ça ne va pas nous éloigner, ni nous empêcher de parler avec toi, simplement, en ce qui concerne le travail et donc les enquêtes en cours ou que sais– je, c'est hors de question, c'est tout. Puis… Ce n'est pas gentil de se plaindre qu'on ne se confie pas, toi non plus, tu ne le fais pas, sauf sous la torture, ou si tu es vraiment mal en point.

Elle retint son souffle après sa tirade, puis soupira longuement.

– Pardon, je ne voulais pas être méchante.

– C'est rien.

– J'ai pris l'habitude.

Dirent-ils en chœur.

– Bon, OK, on est pas parti sur des bonnes bases aujourd'hui, on reprend ? déclara-t-elle plus qu'elle ne questionna.

– Non, lâchèrent– ils encore une fois ensemble.

– Vous êtes ligués contre moi !

– Presque, sourirent– ils.

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, déclara Izuku en premier

– Et moi non plus.

Soupirant de soulagement, Uraraka ne put empêcher le geste naturel de poser sa main sur son cœur.

– Bien, et pour en revenir à hier soir, comment cela se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvé dans cet état ?

– Grâce à l'alcool…

Et le simple mot lui retourna l'estomac.

– Hum, je pense qu'Uraraka parlait de l'homme qui t'a collé toute la soirée…

– Un homme m'a collé toute la soirée ?!

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avant d'acquiescer, puis Izuku sortit son portable et lui tendit.

Une photo d'un homme aux cheveux rouge remplie de gel la tenait par la taille tandis qu'elle semblait tomber à moitié. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire, sûrement hilare face à son comportement.

Dans un geste, elle colla violemment la main à sa bouche et pensa vivement qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter le lit ce matin ni sortir hier soir.

– Tu le connais, hein… ?

– N– n– n– n– n– n– n– n– n– n– NON !

Le silence qui s'abattit fut pesant.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, brusquement.

– Je le connais pas !

– Tu vois, tu mens et après tu nous reproches de ne rien te dire.

La réplique la calma quelque peu avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus et la fasse râler intérieurement.

– Il ne vaut mieux pas que je le connaisse !

– Pourquoi ? Il est méchant, égoïste, stupide ?

– Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

– Alors, explique-toi.

Elle soupira et se rassit, elle se sentait vraiment mal, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la photo.

– Rappelez– moi mon métier….

– Journaliste ?

– Eh bien, cet homme, c'est l'un des gardes rapprochés de Todoroki Shôtô… Il s'appelle Kirishima Eijiro… Vous croyez sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée qu'on soit proche ? Dès qu'il saura ce que je fais, il ne s'approchera plus de moi à des centaines de mètres ! Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de vivre ça.

– Tu le connais déjà ou c'est la première fois que tu le voyais ?

Le visage en feu, elle tenta de rester de marbre comme elle put, mais… Que craignait– elle à leur dire la vérité ?

– Eh bien… Non, on s'est déjà vu mais… Je me suis ressaisi et je m'étais promis de plus m'approcher de lui !

Dans un grand sourire, Uraraka et Izuku eurent un regard complice.

Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir aider leur amie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Samedi 15 Juin**

Une brise soufflait, légère, tandis que ses cheveux et sa jupe voletaient quand elle marchait.

Un chat miaula, perché sur haut muret, il la regarda passer.

Une famille la croisa et elle sourit, puis pensa à Aiko. Tout se passait très bien avec la petite fille, et son père était adorable, que ce soit avec son enfant ou elle-même, qui touchait un salaire plus que raisonnable.

Bien que si elle ne touchait pas une rente de l'armée, cela ne suffirait pas, mais pour le moment, elle était heureuse.

Par réflexe, elle toucha son bras, et des picotements atteignirent ses doigts. Elle n'était pas guérie, et était loin de l'être. Le médecin était formel, elle ne retrouverait jamais l'entière fonction de son bras ni toute sa dextérité.

Cependant, une grande partie était déjà revenue, c'était le principal ! Et puis, elle ne pourrait peut-être plus tenir une arme de service, mais rien ne l'empêchait de continuer un travail dans l'armée, ou de se réorienter en tant qu'inspectrice par exemple !

Oui, il fallait qu'elle reste positive !

Son téléphone bipa, preuve d'un nouveau message.

De Deku :

_Bonjour ! Shôtô a accepté mon invitation pour ce midi, je t'attends pour 11h30 :) _

De moi :

_ Bien sûr, as-tu besoin que je prenne quelque chose ? Je suis près du marché. _

De Deku :

_Il me manque un peu de sauce de soja, s'il te plaît. _

D'un pas décidé, elle tourna à droite et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle. Débouchant sur la grande avenue, ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière vive.

Les palissades claires renvoyées le soleil dans la rue animée, des couleurs vives flottaient au vent tandis que les passants riaient et discuter dans un brouhaha général.

Elle respira profondément, les yeux fermés, elle se laissa envahir par l'ambiance qui régnait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée au marché ! Sa ville en faisait peu, et cela redevenait tout juste à la mode lors des beaux jours.

Elle fit quelques pas et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Les senteurs venaient de tous les côtés, comme les couleurs de vêtements.

D'un petit pas de côté, Uraraka évita des enfants turbulents et continua son chemin jusqu'au premier stand qui proposait ce qu'elle cherchait.

Payant rapidement, elle fit demi-tour avant de se faire happer la main.

– Uraraka !

– Gunhead !

Un peu bêtes sur le coup, ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de rire ensemble.

– Comment vas– tu, ma petite ?

– Très bien et vous ?

– Ça va, et ton bras ? J'ai appris pour la plus forte de mes petites recrues !

Il rit et elle ne put qu'essayer de le suivre. Elle adorait son mentor, il lui avait inculqué les bases de tous les arts martiaux, ainsi que la fierté d'être une battante, et celle d'être une femme malgré tout. Il l'avait aidé de toutes les manières possibles et, elle, elle s'était totalement laissé abattre. Dans tous les sens du terme également.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, et elle se mordit la langue pour que ce ne se voit pas.

– La plus forte… tu me flattes !

Il rit une nouvelle fois et continua :

– Allons, c'est le rêve de toutes personnes que de pouvoir en sauver autant, en y laissant qu'un bras ! Tu es une héroïne, sois fière !

– Je le suis ! répliqua-t-elle un peu trop vite.

Dans un pur réflexe, elle se tint le bras et serra fort, jusqu'à se faire mal.

– Qu'est– ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

– R– r– r– rien, rien du tout !

Il lui sourit.

– On peut aller boire un café, si tu veux en parler ?

– Euh… eh bien… Je suis attendue pour onze heures et quelques alors…

– Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolé ! s'excusa rapidement l'homme présent.

– Ce n'est rien, mais un café une prochaine fois me tente quand même ! le rassura-t-elle.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Mais oui ! Je t'appellerai dans la semaine pour te prévenir, d'accord ?

L'air plus qu'heureux, il lui tapota l'épaule.

– Sache que si tu oublies, ce sera moi qui t'appellerai.

La gentillesse la toucha, et lui mit du baume au cœur.

– D'accord, merci !

– Chéri !

Il se retourna et salua une femme de la main, sa femme, probablement.

– Bien, je dois y aller aussi, pense à m'appeler cette semaine, sourit– il.

Sans un mot de plus, il trottina jusqu'à sa femme, et lui fit un dernier au revoir avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

Ochaco se retourna, elle aussi et prit le chemin du retour, sans rencontrer de nouvelle personne, cette fois.

Arriver près de l'immeuble, le parfum des fleurs lui chatouilla le nez, et éternua.

– À tes souhaits.

Surprise, elle croisa la famille Todoroki.

– Merci.

– Ulala !

Aiko lui sauta presque dans les bras, et « Ulala » la rattrapa de justesse.

– Comment va la plus belle des petites filles ?

– Bien !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Et comment va ton papa ?

– Pas bien !

La remarque fit mouche et Shôtô fronça les sourcils.

– Papa va très bien, lança-t-il en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras, désolé, elle n'arrête pas aujourd'hui.

– Oh, je comprends, mais… quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, tout va bien.

– Toi aussi t'as amené manger ? Papa, il savait pas quoi prendre ! Alors il a rien pris ! rit Aiko.

La bonne humeur et la remarque de l'enfant la fit rire à son tour, puis toussoter pour essayer de cacher son hilarité, sous le regard déconcerté et mal à l'aise du pauvre homme.

– Izuku aurait été mal à l'aise que tu ramènes quoi que ce soit, de toute manière, s'il t'invite, c'est réellement pour que tu n'es besoin de ne penser à rien.

– Pas toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant le sachet plastique alors que l'ascenseur ouvrait ses portes.

– Oh, si mais comme j'étais près du marché, j'ai préféré vérifié qu'il avait vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Intérieurement, Shôtô se baffa. Il aurait dû penser à l'appeler pour pouvoir en faire autant !

– Ça ne va pas ? questionna Ochaco.

– Si, tout va bien.

Elle n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet, mais n'y crut pas une seconde.

– La chaleur revient, ces derniers temps !

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et ils s'avancèrent tous les trois jusqu'à l'appartement de Midoriya. Continuant de discuter, ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer chez leur ami jusqu'à ce que la porte située derrière eux s'ouvre.

Lentement, tout doucement, Uraraka se retourna. N'osant pas y croire, la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un magnifique « putain », tandis que, devant elle, se trouvait le salaud qu'elle insultait toutes les nuits : Bakugou Katsuki.


	12. Chapter 12

Samedi 15 juin

Elle claqua violemment la porte de son appartement et s'écroula juste après.

Impossible, impossible, impossible.

– Putain c'est pas vrai ! hurla– t– elle en dépit des voisins, chier, chier, chier !

Elle se gifla réellement et s'insulta ensuite, mentalement cette fois– ci. Elle était stupide, surtout de s'être laissé surprendre, et qui plus est de s'être montré comme ça, encore plus devant Aiko ! Mon Dieu, la petite n'allait rien comprendre et Shôtô ne la laisserai plus la garder ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se cogna deux fois la tête contre le chambranle de la porte. Mais qu'est– ce qu'elle était stupide.

– Ochaco ?

Elle sursauta, les yeux orbités. Elle avait cru entendre la voix de Midoriya, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

– Ochaco ? répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, se mordant la lèvre, elle se retint de pleurer.

– Ochaco, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi…

Elle serra fort ses bras et, d'une petite voix, elle essaya tout de même de répondre :

– Quoi ?

– Tu ne veux pas ouvrir la porte ?

Elle secoua la tête, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la voyait pas.

– Ochaco, s'il te plaît… Ouvre moi.

– Non.

– Ulala… ?

La voix de la petite fille lui fit relever la tête, brusquement.

– Aiko veut te voir, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es partie en courant.

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Shôtô.

Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Reniflant un bon coup, elle se releva, s'essuya rapidement les yeux, et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Aiko la regarda de ses grands yeux vairons, tandis que Shôtô et Midoriya se tenait derrière elle.

– Désolée.

– Tu te sens pas bien ? demanda innocemment la petite.

– C'est ça, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller

Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

– Moi je peux soigner, hein !

Elle eut un sourire sous la gentillesse d'Aiko mais secoua la tête.

– Tu me soigne déjà rien qu'en étant là !

A sa remarque, Shôtô eut un drôle de regard, qu'elle ne préféra pas retenir et se décala de la porte.

– Désolé Izuku, mais je n'ai plus vraiment faim…

– Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Tu ne veux quand même pas venir à la maison, plutôt que rester chez toi ?

Elle se mordit la langue pour éviter de répondre une méchanceté.

– Je… Je n'ai pas envie de le croiser, ni de le voir, alors je vais rester là.

Elle reposa la petite par terre.

– Aiko, tu veux venir manger avec papa et Midoriya, ou tu veux rester avec Ochaco ?

La petite regarda son père, puis sa nounou, leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit enfin après quelques instants de réflexion.

– Je veux manger avec tout le monde !

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

– Je vais chercher mes plats, et on va manger chez toi, Ochaco.

Au vu du regard de son ami, elle ne put refuser, mais soupira tout de même, contrariée.

Elle se décala pour qu'ils entrent.

– Je vais aux toilettes, n'hésitez pas à prendre place, lança-t-elle tout de même.

Elle était énervée, triste et sûrement malheureuse, mais elle connaissait tout de même la politesse

La porte se referma alors qu'elle entrait dans sa salle de bain. Un bon coup d'eau froide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ouvrit le robinet, plongea ses mains sous l'eau et s'aspergea le visage.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants, à pleurer sur une histoire stupide et sur un garçon stupide.

Elle se mordit la langue, respira un bon coup et sortit.

Shôtô était assis dans le canapé tandis qu'Aiko lui montrait ses jouets. Ochaco rougit quelques secondes et essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver une teinte normale. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter quelques poupées à la petite fille, qui s'était plaint de ne pas pouvoir emmener les siennes jusque chez sa nounou.

– Désolée, encore une fois, s'entendit– elle dire quand elle s'approcha de Shôtô, je la gâte peut-être trop ?

Il l'observa quelques secondes, et baissa la tête.

– En fait, depuis que tu la gardes, j'ai remarqué qu'elle se comportait mieux à la maison.

Il serra le poing.

– Ca fait plus de deux ans que sa mère est morte désormais, et, elle ne s'en souvient presque pas. La seule chose qui lui rappelle, ce sont les photos qui sont à la maison. Et, moi… Lorsqu'elle est décédée, je n'ai pas su quoi faire, alors j'ai laissé Aiko toute seule. Je me suis retrouvé démunis face à mon propre enfant, donc je l'ai presque abandonné à une nourrice, qui lui a donné une éducation stricte, et qui ne laissait pas libre court aux besoins d'Aiko.

Il la prit sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux, puis continua :

– Pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, j'ai choisi une nounou de moi–même, et non sous la contrainte de ma famille, ou de ma belle– famille, et j'en suis heureux, puisque je la vois heureuse.

Regardant Ochaco dans les yeux, il ajouta :

– Alors merci de prendre soin d'elle comme tu le fais, en l'espace d'un mois, je me suis déjà rendu compte que tu étais une personne parfaite pour ma fille, sourit– il.

Aux bords des larmes, Ochaco vint s'asseoir avec eux et prit un mouchoir sur la table basse.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être partie subitement, tout à l'heure ?

– Chacun à sa vie, ses ennuis, soucis et problèmes. Bien que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas à connaître ta vie privée, ni à te juger en dehors du travail que je te demande, tant que tu le fais bien.

S'en fut trop pour Uraraka, qui laissa échapper ses pleurs silencieusement.

– T'es toujours pas bien ? demanda Aiko, sans aucune pudeur.

– Si, ça va mieux.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

– L'homme que nous avons vu, il s'appelle Bakugo Katsuki.

Shôtô l'observa, attentivement.

Elle soupira et reprit :

– C'est un soldat, qui a été plusieurs fois médaillé et honorer, il est fort, vraiment. Que ce soit sur le plan physique, comme intellectuel. Un vrai as. Izuku et moi, on l'admirait beaucoup quand nous étions ensemble à l'école militaire, puis, on a pris des chemins différents, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de continuer à nous côtoyer… Jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte ensemble, il y a deux ans.

– Et il est parti du jour au lendemain, sans explication, devina Shôtô.

– J'ai été blessé pendant mes fonctions, à mon bras, grièvement, ainsi qu'à la hanche plus légèrement.

– La jeune héroïne qui a sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes face à un fou furieux, et qui l'a maitrisé malgré ses blessures, il y a presque un an, c'était bel et bien toi ?

Elle acquiesça.

– J'ai été prise en urgence, opéré, mise sous sédatifs et, quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai appris trois choses… : que je ne retrouverai surement pas l'usage complet de mon bras, que j'avais fait une fausse couche dont je n'étais même pas au courant, et que Katsuki été parti.

Elle sécha rapidement une larme et sourit difficilement.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, et elle tourna la tête vers Midoriya. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, mais à son regard triste, il devait être présent depuis un moment.

– Je maintiens que manger te fera du bien, déclara–t– il.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

En voyant cela, Shôtô ne regrettait absolument pas de les avoir rencontrés, ni de leur faire confiance. Même s'il éprouvait une pointe de jalousie.

* * *

_**Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? **_


	13. Chapter 13

Lundi 17 juin

Izuku soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit encore parti en retard.

La semaine avait repris de plus belle, malheureusement. Enfin, tant mieux pour lui, il ne s'ennuyait pas au travail, mais cela prouvait que les vols et autres crimes continuaient d'augmenter, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Il fit une moue, mais essaya de penser à autre chose. Se répéter que la ville était moins sûre ces derniers temps n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Il leva la tête en arrivant devant son immeuble. Les volets de tous les appartements étaient ouverts, à cette heure-là, rien d'étonnant. En juin, il faisait encore beau et chaud. Il remarqua la fenêtre d'Uraraka ouverte, et son rideau voletant au vent…

Depuis samedi, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle et il était certain qu'elle serait de mauvaise humeur s'il venait à l'improviste, mais… il s'inquiétait trop pour elle, donc il irait la voir quand même ! Mais d'abord… Une douche !

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra à l'étage de son amie, ayant son propre double de clé, il ne s'embêta pas à frapper, entra directement et avança de quelques pas.

Quelque peu défait, il s'attendait tout de même à cette scène, à peu de chose près.

Ochaco ne daigna même pas lever les yeux, et continua de fixer la télé. Tout en continuant de manger sa glace à pleine cuillère, elle marmonna quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible.

– Si tu finis de manger avant de parler, je comprendrais peut-être quelque chose… lui lança-t-il en s'asseyant.

– Je ne t'ai pas invité, à ce que je sache.

– Tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur, hein…

Elle le foudroya du regard en reprenant une bouchée.

– Les accoudoirs ne se sont pas faits pour s'asseoir.

Il changea rapidement de position, et, avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

– Et les sèche-cheveux, ça existe aussi.

Posant brutalement son pot de glace, elle se leva prestement et revint avec l'objet susdit.

– Désolé, je sors de la douche, et avec la chaleur… Tu ne veux pas plutôt me donner une serviette ?

– C'est justement à cause de ça que tu vas attraper la mort.

Elle alluma l'engin et le bruit du souffleur résonna dans le petit appartement.

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés, elle soupira.

Uraraka aurait dû se douter qu'il passerait, même si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ç'aurait été dans la semaine.

Après quelques minutes, elle éteignit la machine et la reposa.

– Tu n'as pas mangé, je devine ?

Un petit coup d'œil désolé de sa part lui confirma sa question.

– T'es vraiment pas possible, prends soin de toi un peu, râla-t-elle en se levant.

Izuku grimaça et retint une petite pique. S'il n'était pas aussi inquiet pour sa meilleure amie, peut-être qu'il y aurait pensé. Parfois, elle était méchante sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

– Promis, je mangerais avant de venir la prochaine fois, pardonne-moi.

Elle eut un petit reniflement, mais n'ajouta rien.

– Et toi, comment te sens-tu, sinon ?

Elle haussa les épaules, plongea les pâtes dans l'eau, se retourna et s'appuya contre son plan de travail.

– Très bien.

– C'est pour ça que tu as remis ton attelle ? Tu vas tellement bien que tu en as besoin ?

Elle détourna le regard quelques secondes.

– C'est rien de grave, t'inquiète pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle rougit, et toussota.

– C'est si honteux que ça ?

Sans le regarder, elle bougonna :

– J'ai cogné le mur, de colère…

Izuku ne put que se pincer les lèvres pour éviter de rire, même si, au fond, il savait bien que c'était atroce.

En réalité, la plupart des personnes qui se font mal physiquement et volontairement, c'est souvent pour ressentir une douleur psychique.

L'idée parait étrange, stupide ou incompréhensible et pourtant, elle est bien là. Beaucoup de médecin et de psychologue en discute.

Une douleur psychique, morale, c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas, parfois, exprimer autrement que par la colère ou la tristesse, avec de la douleur. Et se faire mal, exprès, ça peut aider à extérioriser cette douleur psychique.

– Tu te sens comment ? Réellement.

– Mal, mais ça va, en fait, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup trop de colère pour penser correctement à mon propre bien et, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour quand je me suis rappelée…. Eh bien, comme c'était bien quand on était ensemble et… enfin bref. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Elle se tourna et mélangea ses pâtes.

– Tu veux de la carbonara avec ? Désolé, mais j'ai pas grand-chose, la seule chose pour laquelle je suis sortie aujourd'hui, c'est de la glace… Et j'en ai bientôt plus.

Elle grimaça :

– Je veux aucune remarque.

– Tu es toujours aussi jolie, ne t'inquiète pas, rit-il.

– Je peux pas prendre les kilos de la journée, le jour même, justement !

Il s'excusa maladroitement tandis qu'elle bougonnait une nouvelle fois.

– J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te changer les idées, lui lança-t-il quand elle posa son assiette.

Elle haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

– Ça concerne la meilleure des entremetteuses et des fouineuses, et je suis certain que tu peux m'aider à faire quelque chose contre son gré.

Tout sourire, elle s'assit en face de lui.

– Raconte-moi tout.

– Comme tu as pu le deviner, ça concerne Minna… Eh bien, elle nous a dit que l'homme qui semblait bien la connaître et l'appréciait fait partie des gardes de Shôtô.

_Et qu'il allait à la même salle que Bakugo_, ajouta mentalement Izuku, mais ça, Uraraka n'avait pas besoin de le savoir donc il omit ce simple et si petit détail.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Eh bien, en discutant avec Shôtô, il semblerait qu'il est bel et bien failli se passer quelque chose, mais qu'Eijiro se soit fait planter en beauté par Minna.

– C'est normal, s'il travaille pour Shôtô, elle ne voulait pas être proche de lui, surtout s'il prend vraiment ses jambes à son cou quand il saura ce qu'elle fait.

– D'après Shôtô, Eijiro ce serait déjà renseigné sur elle et saura déjà ce qu'elle fait. En bon garde qu'il est, il fait attention à ses propres relations.

– Et donc ?

– Et donc, apparemment, ça ne le gêne pas vraiment de savoir qu'elle est journaliste. La preuve en est, la soirée de la dernière fois. Il avait l'air heureux de la voir et il n'a pas cherché à partir ni à ne pas lui parler.

– En même temps, c'est elle qui ne faisait que parler puisqu'elle était ivre…

Ils sourirent.

– Certes, mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle plaît à Eijiro, et l'inverse est vrai donc…

– Donc, il faut qu'il se mette ensemble… sourit Ochaco.

– Ce serait vraiment bien pour elle.

– Tu es un vrai petit diablotin.

– Je veux juste l'aider ! s'indigna-t-il, la dernière fois, elle me semblait si fragile que… Enfin, elle a le droit au bonheur qu'elle cherche, et elle n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse d'après ce qu'elle dit, donc…

– Donc tu t'en mêles pour l'aider, comme toujours, le taquina– t-elle.

– Je ne me mêle pas toujours de tout…

– Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte… La preuve, tu ne te mêle pas de la vie de Minna, tu ne t'es pas mêlé de mon choix de devenir nounou ou pas, ni de m'amener ma première cliente…

– C'était totalement involontaire, se défendit-il mollement.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr, et comment veux-tu faire abdiquer Minna au juste ? demanda Ochaco, curieuse.

– Eh bien, Shôtô est allé parler à Eijiro, et on va se débrouiller pour les faire se rencontrer.

Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants, les yeux plissés.

– Qu'est– ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea– t-il, mal à l'aise.

– Depuis quand tu parles aussi bien avec Shôtô ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il balbutia.

– Eh bien, pas longtemps ! On se parle pas tant que ça en plus…

S'il pensait que sa meilleure amie serait dupe, il se plantait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle aussi, elle savait se mêlait _involontairement_ des problèmes des autres.

Dans un grand sourire, elle lui répondit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'embête juste.

Il regarda ailleurs pendant quelques instants et soupira de soulagement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle lui mentait éhontément.

Son pauvre Izuku n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.


	14. Chapter 14

Samedi 22 juin

– Je suis censée être sa nounou ! S'il la fait garder par quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le serai plus !

– Je te dis qu'il ne te remplace pas !

– Bien sûr que si !

Izuku soupira, les mains levées en signe de résignation, il avait envie de s'enfuir au plus vite.

– Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas seul avec lui, pendant que je garderai la petite ?

– Je ne sais pas, moi, j'ai dit que nous avions eu l'idée et il a eu envie de venir donc, eh bien, il a dû trouver un moyen ?

Ochaco gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras, en signe de désaccord, elle souffla fortement.

– De toute manière, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller.

– Et si jamais Aiko n'a pas eu envie de rester avec l'autre nounou, mais avec moi ?

– Mais si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas une autre nounou, veux-tu bien aller te changer, s'il te plaît ?

On toqua, et ils tournèrent la tête au même moment.

Ochaco fut cependant plus rapide et alla ouvrir avant même qu'Izuku puisse bouger.

– Je fais si mal mon travail que ça ? s'exclama-t-elle avant même de saluer Shôtô.

Étonné, il la fixa, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas.

Izuku toussota et expliqua :

– Elle pense que tu as trouvé une nouvelle nounou à Aiko puisque nous sortons à trois ce soir, et qu'elle ne la garde pas.

– Je n'ai rien dit de tel !

Shôtô eut un léger rire, maladroitement caché par un toussotement. Il se reprit bien vite.

– Ma belle-mère reste avec elle pour la soirée, je lui ai demandé cette faveur, qui lui fait le plus grands des biens, puis-je entré, maintenant ?

– B-b-b-bien sûr !

Il retint un nouveau sourire, difficilement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, avant que Shôtô n'ajoute :

– Je n'ai pas essayé de m'habiller chic, pour autant, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir trop fait… est-ce le cas ?

Ces deux amis se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux en joggings et t-shirt ample, contrairement à son jean, à la chemise et à son veston parfaitement taillé, ils faisaient tache.

– On n'a pas encore eu le temps de se changer, j'en ai pour quelques minutes, Ochaco aussi !

– Assis-toi, ou n'hésite pas à te servir, les verres sont à côté du frigo, lança Ochaco en filant aussi vite que possible à sa salle de bain.

Elle ferma la porte, non sans bruit, et le silence s'installa.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison jusqu'à ce que tu arrives…

– Ce n'est pas grave, je vais patienter quelques minutes.

– Je fais vite, lui lança Izuku en partant.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et seul le chuchotement de la télé l'accompagna dans sa solitude.

Un sourire lui effleura les lèvres sans le vouloir. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ochaco réagirait ainsi, et, étrangement, cela lui faisait plaisir. Un peu trop même…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Izuku revint, habillé de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art, mais il avait un jean foncé, un t-shirt clair tacheté et une veste nouée autour de sa taille.

– Ochaco n'est toujours pas sorti ?

– Non, je pense qu'elle prend une douche, j'ai entendu l'eau couler.

– On dit que les femmes aiment se laisser désirer… Bien, je vais prendre un jus d'orange, je te sers quelque chose ? lança Midoriya, avec un sourire.

– La même chose s'il te plaît.

Il le regarda s'éloignait, les gestes d'Izuku étaient sûrs, son t-shirt, près de son corps révélait une musculature développée et des bras puissants. En se penchant, son jean lui serrait les cuisses et les fesses. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement rebondies, mais Shôtô devinait facilement qu'elles devaient être aussi musclées que le reste de son corps.

À cette pensée, son cœur arrêta de battre.

Il était en train de mater son ami.

Son visage se vida de son sang et il se sentit terriblement mal tout à coup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

– Shôtô ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il se retourna vivement. Izuku avait les sourcils froncés, le regard inquiet.

Shôtô balbutia quelques mots, sans réussir à faire une phrase cohérente.

Les yeux verts, et magnifiques d'Izuku l'observaient, sans broncher.

Finalement, il réussit tout de même à articuler :

– Je vais bien.

– Ça n'a pas l'air.

La remarque le fit sourire, il adorait Izuku et sa gentillesse, mais parfois, il était maladroit avec ces mots.

– Je vais bien, vraiment.

Rien n'indiqua qu'il ne le croyait pas et il prit le verre sans ajouter mot.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Uraraka en sortit, changée.

– Tu es plus que magnifique, lui lança immédiatement Izuku dans un grand sourire.

– Tu es sûre ? Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait être à la hauteur de Shôtô ! Même si je ne pense pas réussir à te faire de l'ombre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Une robe chauve-souris lui descendait jusque mi-cuisse, une ceinture rose pâle soulignait sa taille, soulignant ses hanches, le tout, mis en valeur par des escarpins clairs.

– Je te trouve sublime, ajouta Shôtô plus timidement.

Et c'était vrai, sa robe mettait ses rondeurs en valeur. Elle n'était ni fine ni grosse et avait de la chair comme il le fallait.

– Bien, plus qu'à se mettre en route ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Leur appartement n'était pas loin du centre-ville et du bar de Kyoka, où ils avaient rendez-vous, ils y furent en une quinzaine de minutes.

Près de l'entrée, plusieurs personnes fumaient et parlaient joyeusement. Ils les évitèrent facilement et passèrent la porte sans encombre.

L'accès ressemblait à un couloir un peu large, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la pièce principale, large, profonde et assez haute pour avoir une mezzanine en VIP. Une scène assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir les artistes et le matériel nécessaire était au centre, sans compter les loges.

– Kyoka ! lança Ochaco quand ils arrivèrent près du bar.

La jeune femme était à l'autre bout, en train de ranger les verres propres. Elle eut un grand sourire en les voyant, et s'approcha rapidement d'eux.

– Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, ce soir, comment ça va ?

– Très bien, je te présente Shôtô, il ne me semble pas que tu l'ais déjà vu.

Elle fut légèrement surprise, mais garda son sourire et passa de l'autre côté du bar, près de ses amis.

– Enchantée, Kyoka Jirou, je suis la propriétaire, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

– Shôtô, Todoroki Shôtô, fit-il sur le même ton.

Suite à cela, Kyoka fit la bise à Ochaco avant de retourner de son côté, tout en continuant la conversation.

– Je vous sers quelque chose peut-être ? Je pensais que tu travaillais aussi les samedis, Izuku.

– Pas vraiment, de base… On a eu pas mal d'affaires ces derniers temps, mais on a réussi à plus ou moins les régler, lança-t-il, le sourire amer. Je veux bien une bière s'il te plaît.

– Deux, dans ce cas-là, ajouta Shôtô.

– Et un Pink Paradise pour moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Minna ?

Kyoka haussa un sourcil.

– Non, pas encore, mais elle devrait sûrement passer. Pourquoi ?

– Comme ça, je lui ai dit que nous étions de sortie alors je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit la première arrivée.

Le grand sourire d'Ochaco ne la trompa pas, ses amis préparaient quelque chose.

– Dis-moi qu'il n'y aura pas de verre brisé… articula Kyoka.

– Mais non, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Allons, on est des représentants de la loi ! rit-elle.

Kyoka ne se laissa pas avoir par la réplique, mais ne répondit pas et partit chercher leur commande.

Quant à Shôtô, il remarqua immédiatement le sourire triste d'Izuku à la remarque de leur amie. Le fait qu'Ochaco utilise le pluriel ne l'étonnait guère, mais semblait déstabiliser quelque peu Izuku.

– Et voilà votre commande !

– Merci ! Tu viendras t'asseoir avec nous, quand tu auras un peu de temps ?

– Dès que je peux, promis.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et repartit à gauche, ou de nouvelles personnes attendaient d'être servies.

Ochaco les entraîna ensuite vers le fond de la salle, près d'un coin où un escalier commençait, et où plusieurs alcôves s'ouvraient sur la salle.

Ils s'installèrent de manière à tous être face à la salle et un peu de la scène, Izuku entre eux.

– J'espère vraiment qu'elle va venir, lança Ochaco, déjà en train de siroter son verre.

– C'est toi qui l'a invité, elle devrait être contente de voir que tu sors pour ne pas rater l'occasion.

– En parlant du loup, ce n'est pas elle ? lança Shôtô, tourné vers l'entrée.

La jeune femme s'avança directement vers le bar, sans même les regarder. Habillées d'une jupe en cuir, d'un haut en flanelle et de talons hauts, ses fesses étaient parfaitement mises en valeur sans faire vulgaire. Ses jambes paraissaient interminables, ce qui n'empêchait pas de voir que c'était une athlète, sportives tout du moins au vu de ses mollets.

Elle discuta quelques instants avec Kyoka, avant que cette dernière ne pointe la table du doigt.

Elle se retourna, un rouge à lèvres marqué sa bouche pulpeuse tandis que le reste de son maquillage était bien plus discret. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle s'approcha rapidement, son verre en main.

Ochaco se leva, fit la bise à son amie et l'installa entre elle et Izuku.

Il lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue, cependant, elle serra la main de Shôtô, en se présentant.

– Allons bon, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez emmené le gratin de la ville, lança-t-elle avec un regard en coin vers Ochaco.

Qu'est-ce que son amie cherchait à faire, au juste ? Son grand sourire ne la rassurait absolument pas.

– Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit, mais je m'occupe de la fille de Shôtô, elle s'appelle Aiko et s'est un vrai petit ange !

Minna haussa un sourcil. Ceci pouvait expliquer cela.

– Et comment cela est-il arrivé ? C'est assez étonnant quand on sait que vous ne venez pas du même monde, et que je n'ai pas souvenir que tu as fait beaucoup de publicité pour ton job…

– Tu connais Izuku, il se mêle toujours de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas… Je les ai retrouvés sur le bas de ma porte sans même savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, sourit-elle.

– Il s'avère que ma fille a un tempérament… il soupira avant de reprendre : enfin, elle sait ce qu'elle n'aime ou pas, et la dernière nounou n'était pas à son goût, et par hasard, Izuku a pu me présenter Ochaco rapidement et j'en suis très heureux.

Minna ne rata pas la familiarité entre les trois personnes, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Ce rendez-vous puait le traquenard à plein nez.

– Bref, tu pourrais nous renseigner sur le jeune blond, au bar ? lança Ochaco, intriguée, Kyoka à l'air de l'apprécier et je n'ai réussi qu'à savoir son prénom…

– Denki Kaminari, jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, célibataire, sans enfant, très maladroit, mais serviable, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres de très intéressant.

Shôtô ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le ton était presque ennuyé sur la fin de sa phrase. S'il n'y avait rien à se mettre sous la dent comme potins, elle devait vite passer à autre chose pour en trouver.

– Es-tu juste trop curieuse ou est-ce une déformation professionnelle ? demande Shôtô, sur le ton de la conversation, le sourire toujours présent.

Étonnamment, il n'avait même pas envie de se méfier d'elle. Le léger rougissement des joues de Minna, à sa question, ne le fit que plus sourire.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle répondit tout de même :

– Disons que j'ai trouvé un métier qui allie un de mes pires défauts à une des meilleures qualités qu'il faut avoir pour l'exercer. En partie.

– Très bonne réplique, on te pose souvent cette question, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas si souvent que ça, mais il faut de la répartie dans la plupart des métiers… Puis, ce n'est pas parce que je suis journaliste que je vais forcément crier sur tous les toits ce que je sais, mais bon. Ca fait souvent peur quand on travaille dans des milieux qui peuvent être secrets, lança-t-elle mine de rien, tout en observant ses amis.

Ochaco fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, tandis qu'Izuku soupira. Elle n'allait vraiment pas lâcher le morceau, alors qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé moins d'une semaine auparavant.

– Eh bien, je ne travaille dans plus rien de secret, donc je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Ochaco, tout sourire.

– Tout comme tu n'essaies absolument pas de me piéger ce soir ?

La question fit mouche, et le silence s'abattit.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Minna bu son verre d'un trait et se leva.

– Moi, je vois parfaitement… Sache que je sors d'une interview importante et que je viens de me souvenir que j'ai encore deux, trois choses à régler.

– Minna ?

Elle fit un bond en se retournant.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux relevés avec du gel et un sourire magnifique lui faisaient face.

– Ça alors, je pensais pas te revoir comme ça ! Oh, mais tu es en train de partir, c'est ça ? ajouta-t-il, l'air déçu et penaud.

– Pas du tout, elle allait juste nous reprendre un verre, objecta Shôtô, vivement, avant de se lever à son tour et de continuer : mais je vais y aller à sa place, je suis content que tu es pu venir, qu'est-ce que je te prends ?

– Oh, euh, une bière, baragouina Eijiro, prit de court.

– Je t'accompagne, ajouta Izuku en suivant Shôtô, qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

Les bras ballants, le nouvel arrivant les regarda s'éloigner pendant que Minna réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ochaco lui prit le bras, la coupant court dans sa réflexion.

– Tu peux te rasseoir du coup ! Sinon, enchanter, Ochaco.

– Eijiro, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

– Mais je t'en prie, assied-toi aussi, je me sens seule à la table sinon, rit-elle.

Il prit place, aussi silencieux que Minna. Seul un rock aux airs lents résonnait dans le bar, entourant les discussions des tablées autour.

– Je ne sais pas si Shôtô t'a déjà parlé de moi ou d'Izuku, lança Ochaco pour ranimer la conversation, mais je suis la nounou d'Aiko en fait, et toi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais garde du corps ?

– Oui, enfin, je le suis pour Shôtô lors de sortie officielle ou de demande spécifique, mais c'est en tant que prestataire. Je suis rattaché à une boite qui est dans ce domaine-là, donc tu peux me retrouver autour d'autres personnalités, ou dans des boites branchées lors de grosses soirées.

Plus il parlait, plus il semblait se détendre. Sa chemise ouverte et son jean foncé prouvaient qu'il n'était pas en service, et son bras posé sur le dos de sa chaise lui donnait une attitude nonchalante très appréciable. C'était le genre de personne qu'on appréciait presque immédiatement.

Ochaco jeta un coup d'œil à Minna, cette dernière avait le nez plongeait dans son verre et semblait être dans un autre monde.

– Et toi, tu as toujours fait nounou ? sourit Eijiro, puisque ça n'a pas l'air.

– Comment ça ?

– Une intuition ? Ou le fait que j'ai déjà vu ton visage quelque part.

Ochaco soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ça, surtout depuis l'incident.

– Non, j'étais gendarme jusqu'à l'an dernier.

Légèrement stupéfait, il sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Ochaco se doutait de quoi, comme pour Shôtô, mais elle fut reconnaissante de ne pas poser plus de questions.

– Et voici les boissons !

Izuku arriva, accompagné de Shôtô et de leur verre. Ils les déposèrent devant chacun avant de reprendre leur place.

Minna, étrangement silencieuse, ne les remercia même pas.

– Pour une journaliste, je te pensais beaucoup plus bavarde, surtout au vu de la dernière fois, la taquina gentiment Eijiro.

Elle releva les yeux à la remarque, les pensées brouillaient, elle bafouilla quelque chose avant de se reprendre :

– Eh bien, l'alcool aide parfois beaucoup les choses… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! J'ai eu une interview importante et… Enfin, je dois retravailler dessus avant de publier l'article et j'étais juste en train de penser à la montagne de travail qui m'attend !

– Tu ne sais pas décrocher de ton job ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, quelque peu piquée au vif.

– Bien sûr que si, sinon, on ne pourrait jamais sortir ensemble, rétorqua Ochaco, lui sauvant la mise.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Eijiro avait touché un point sensible.

– Puis, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire que je sois accro' à mon travail, répliqua tout de même Minna.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir et Shôtô en profita pour prendre la parole :

– Pas grand-chose, je pense, même si cela a parfois posé problème avec ma famille, personnellement.

– Ça tombe bien, je n'en ai pas.

– Tes parents ne sont pas d'ici, ni de frère ou sœur ? interrogea Eijiro.

– Non, et je m'en porte très bien.

La réponse fut sèche, et un froid s'abattit sur la table. Désespérés, leurs amis les regardèrent se renvoyer la balle.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te plonges dans le travail.

– Si tu sous-entends que c'est parce que je suis seule, sans famille et que j'ai l'air pitoyable, je t'en remercie, mais je me porte très bien.

– Non, je pense que vu que tu as réussi dans un travail difficile, il est normal que tu y consacres ta vie, en partie.

Surprise, presque choquée, Minna ouvrit grand les yeux. Cet homme était… Étonnant ? Compréhensif ? Possiblement parfait.

À cette pensée, elle eut envie de s'enfuir en courant.


	15. Chapter 15

Dimanche 23 juin

Éteignant l'écran de son téléphone, elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, doux et moelleux. Elle avait passé une agréable, plus qu'agréable soirée la veille, bien qu'elle ne se souvînt pas de tous les détails. Preuve en est, elle avait encore fini par dormir chez Ochaco.

Minna soupira et se tourna. Il faudrait qu'elle se lève, il était plus de onze heures passées et elle entendait son amie faire du bruit dans la cuisine, sûrement en train de préparer de quoi grignoter.

Son téléphone émit un bip sonore, le son d'un message. Elle s'assit de nouveau avant de l'ouvrir, venant d'un numéro inconnu.

Inconnu - 11:18 : _« J'espère que la miss à la cerise a bien dormi ? ) »_

Surprise et déconcertée, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une idée de qui cela pouvait être, même si, au fond, elle espérait se tromper pour une fois.

Moi - 11:19 : _« Eijiro ? »_

Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés hier soir, et elle ne doutait pas, qu'avec l'alcool, elle avait probablement fait quelques bêtises, qu'elle allait sûrement regretter aujourd'hui. Ochaco était avec elle, ainsi qu'Izuku, ils avaient dû la recadrer, pensa-t-elle en essayant de se rassurer… Un nouveau message l'a sorti de ses pensées.

Inconnu - 11:20 : _« Tu donnes ton numéro à tant de gens que ça pour que tu aies un doute ? (^^;) »_

Merde. Elle s'était clairement empêtrée. Quoi que, non. De toute manière, elle avait décidé de ne pas être proche de ce garçon, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de le vexer ? Rien. Absolument rien. Tellement rien, qu'elle savait que se mentir à soi-même de la sorte, c'était une très mauvaise chose.

Un pincement au cœur lui fit faire une grimace. OK, elle était déjà accro', et elle était dans la merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre sans faire plus de dégâts ?

Moi - 11:28 : _« Du tout, c'est juste que je t'ai donné mon numéro professionnel… Je devais plus me rappeler de mon personnel, je ne le donne jamais, haha ! »_

C'était une explication logique et vraie… Ce devrait être suffisant pour sortir de ce pétrin. Elle envoya le message et enregistra rapidement le numéro du garçon. C'était pratique d'avoir un portable à deux sims pour éviter d'avoir deux portables. Jusqu'à présent, elle trouvait ça plutôt inutile d'avoir deux numéros, finalement, ça allait peut-être lui servir dans un futur proche.

Eijiro - 11:29 : _« Tu m'as donné ta carte, vu que tu te souvenais d'aucun des deux, en fait… »_

Nouvelle grimace. OK, elle avait bu plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Deux coups à la porte lui firent relever la tête. Ochaco passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

– J'entends ton portable sonner depuis tout à l'heure, sourit-elle, je me suis dit que tu devais être réveillée.

– Désolée…

– Oh, je t'en prie, mais si tu as faim, tu peux toujours me rejoindre, je vais cuir les pancakes !

– J'arrive de suite !

Elles rirent ensemble.

– Je t'ai posé un jogging et un t-shirt dans la salle de bain, je te laisse prendre une douche et me rejoindre.

Son amie referma la porte.

– Ochaco !

La porte se rouvrit sur cette dernière.

– Est-ce que… Enfin, est-ce que hier, j'étais complètement ivre ? Je crois que j'ai oublié quelques trucs… ?

Ochaco pencha la tête, dans un instant de réflexion.

– Oui, tu as bu un peu rapidement tes premiers verres, mais tu es restée cohérente toute la soirée… Bien que très joyeuse et joueuse, finit-elle sur un sourire en coin.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

– Il est clair qu'Eijiro te plait plus que tu ne veux l'avouer et je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi douée avec une queue de cerise… lâcha-t-elle en éclatant de rire avant de partir à nouveau de la chambre.

Seule, Minna fut terrorisée. Elle se souvint maintenant… Elle avait eu un cocktail avec une cerise dedans et ils avaient commencé à discuter sur la fameuse légende... Celle qui raconte que si l'on réussit à faire un nœud avec une queue de cerise, c'est que l'on embrasse divinement bien… Et elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour montrer son fameux talent et… Oh mon Dieu, elle avait aguiché Eijiro comme ça !

Rouge de honte, elle se leva prestement jusqu'à la salle de bain et se jeta sous l'eau glacée. OK, elle n'avait pas eu quelqu'un depuis longtemps et était un peu à cran sexuellement, mais… oh, mon Dieu, comment pourrait-elle à nouveau lui faire face ?

Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha, l'eau froide était bonne pour la santé, surtout avec la chaleur actuelle, mais de là, à se faire grelotter, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle est eu.

S'habillant promptement, elle retourna dans l'appartement, pieds nus, jusqu'à la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de crêpes emplissait déjà l'espace. Son amie avait la climatisation dans son appartement et ce n'était pas un achat qu'elle devait regretter. Les chaleurs insoutenables du Japon étaient réputées, et pourtant, chaque année, Minna avait l'impression quelles s'aggravaient.

Le son des cigales leur parvenait malgré les fenêtresfermés. La radio s'y mélangeant créait un bruit de fond agréable, bel et bien estivale.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, tandis qu'Ochaco déposait une assiette déjà remplie de pancake devant elle.

Eijiro – 11:58 : _« Si tu essaies de retrouver la mémoire, peut-être que je peux t'aider à t'en souvenir ? (__) »_

Moi – 12:00 : _« Je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Moi, au moins, je peux me vanter d'embrasser terriblement bien. »_

Elle relut son message. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment envoyer ça ? C'était vraiment tendancieux et osé… Elle n'était pas comme ça, enfin, pas au début. Dubitative, elle fixa son écran. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas une réponse appropriée, mais, avant qu'elle n'est pu effacer quoi que ce soit, Ochaco lui prit des mains.

– Ne touche à rien !

– Je savais que l'alcool révélait certaines choses, mais quand même, je ne te pensais pas aussi entreprenante !

Se levant d'un bond, Minna essaya de récupérer son dû, difficilement.

– J'allais l'effacer, ça ne se fait pas et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour… Pour, enfin, tu me comprends !

Elle la lâcha à la fin de sa phrase, gênée, avant de reprendre :

– Rends-le-moi, s'il te plaît…

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Ochaco regarda une nouvelle fois le téléphone avant que son visage se décompose subitement.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? hurla presque Minna avant de reprendre son portable.

– Je crois que j'ai envoyé le message quand tu essayais de me reprendre ton téléphone…

Frénétiquement, Minna essaya tant bien que mal d'annuler l'envoi, ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

Penaude, Ochaco se confondit en excuse alors que son amie semblait désemparée. Le téléphone encore dans sa main, il sonna une nouvelle fois. Elle le posa sur la table, l'écran face au bois.

– OK, plus jamais je retouche à ce truc et toi non plus ! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Ochaco allait le reprendre.

– Roh, il a peut-être très bien réagi ! Ce n'est pas une catastrophe non plus !

– Je vais passer pour une fille en manque ou facile !

– On est adulte, vaccinée et loin d'être pucelle, OK ? Il le sait, et si ça le gêne, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon.

Ahurie, Minna tomba sur sa chaise, ne sachant que faire.

Un sourire victorieux, Ochaco lui tendit son téléphone, l'écran allumé.

Eijiro – 12:12 : _« Est-ce que je dois prendre sa comme un défi personnel, et te prouvait que je suis sûrement aussi doué que toi ? »_

– Au moins, on sait qu'il est intéressé…

– Si c'est seulement pour mes fesses, bien qu'elles soient magnifiques, ce n'est pas suffisant, lâcha-t-elle, agacée.

– Déjà, tu n'es absolument pas modeste, et ensuite, tu n'as pas été tendre en début de soirée hier, pourtant, il a quand même tenu à parler avec toi et te connaître mieux que ça. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne veut que ton physique.

La tirade d'Ochaco eut le don de l'énerver un peu plus, néanmoins, elle avait raison. Hors de question de l'affirmer.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre ?

– On est plus au collège… râla Minna.

– Justement ! C'est d'autant plus drôle que tu réagis exactement comme une ado'…

– Tu cherches à me vexer ?

– Non, juste à t'embêter.

Elle lui servit un pancake, sans même lever les yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et ajouta :

– Aller, mange tant que tu as de l'appétit. Et tu ferais mieux d'être directe avec lui, tout en restant gentille au lieu de vouloir à tout prix l'éloigner ou te prendre la tête.

– Je veux pas entendre ça de toi, tu ferais mieux de régler tes problèmes d'abord, lança-t-elle plus brusquement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Minna la regarda, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

– Allons, allons, je sais pertinemment qu'il est revenu, fit-elle en insistant bien sur le pronom.

Son sourire se dissipa bien vite après sa réplique. Le regard noir d'Ochaco, intense, lui fit presque peur.


	16. Chapter 16

Mardi 25 juin

– Allons, allons ! Je te trouve plutôt mou aujourd'hui !

Fumikage lui lança un regard noir, avant de se relever. Minna s'entrainait depuis maintenant une bonne heure avec lui, et elle ne se lassait pas de lui lancer quelques pics.

Cette jeune femme pleine de ressource, plutôt douée dans n'importe quels sports, et elle allait bientôt passer une nouvelle ceinture si elle continuait ainsi. Qui plus est, elle était drôle et intelligente quand elle le voulait, mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible, surtout quand elle était incapable de se taire.

– Pourrais-tu te concentrer quelques instants s'il te plaît ?

– Pourquoi faire, je te bats déjà à plat de couture.

Il rechigna et lui fit face. En position de défense, il s'approcha lentement.

Si elle pensait qu'elle était à son niveau, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il avait simplement la tête ailleurs. Juste un peu.

Elle se mit rapidement en garde, elle aussi, quand elle le vit avancer.

Il balança son pied vers son côté gauche, elle esquiva de justesse, il se rattrapa, lui faucha les jambes, elle tomba à la renverse. Avant même qu'elle ait pu se relever, il lui attrapa le bras, et lui fit une clé. Les jambes entourées autour de son cou, il commença à lui comprimer la gorge en plus.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de compter jusqu'à trois qu'elle frappait déjà contre le tatami, en signe de reddition.

L'action avait duré moins de dix secondes.

Il se releva et ne lui proposa même pas d'aide. Elle l'avait cherché, et elle le savait.

– Je te trouve bien irascible ces derniers temps… minauda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

– Tu veux une nouvelle leçon ?

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, se releva rapidement avant de répondre :

– Non, et puis, j'ai des choses à faire ce soir ! Donc je vais partir maintenant, finalement…

– Les choses sont en train d'avancer bon train ?

Elle se figea.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– On a des amis en communs… Tu as passé un bon week-end et il semblerait que ton téléphone ait déjà sonné trois fois en une heure. Habituellement, tu l'éteins toujours.

Bien, pensa-t-elle, il semblait qu'elle n'était pas la seule, ici présente, qui pouvait être une très bonne détective.

– Tu te renseignes sur ma vie privée, tu m'en vois flattée !

Fumikage haussa un sourcil.

– Tu penses t'en sortir avec une pirouette aussi minable ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux comme excuse.

Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de le laisser tranquille ces derniers temps, puisqu'il semblait savourer ses remarques au plus haut point.

– Pense ce que tu veux, moi, je file !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle courra jusqu'au vestiaire et ferma bien la porte derrière elle. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire. Au moins, il avait de quoi la faire taire désormais.

Il soupira et s'assit, quelques étirements ne seraient pas de trop. Il avait eu une journée assez chargée jusqu'à vingt et une heures, puis Minna était arrivée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler.

Par habitude, il ferma les yeux tout en s'assouplissement. Autour de lui, le bois craquait, le bruit de la douche lui parvenait et l'eau coulait à rythme régulier, comme son cœur et son souffle.

Les grillons chantaient au-dehors, prouvant que la chaleur était omniprésente.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, ce fut la présence de Minna qui lui en fit prendre conscience.

Elle lui lança un joyeux « à demain » avant de s'enfuir plus que de partir, et le laissa de nouveau seul, les bras ballants.

Fumikage regarda autour de lui. Essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire sans même le vouloir, histoire de s'occuper, encore un peu.

Cependant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était levé presque à l'aube, avait fait le ménage de sa maison, de son dojo également, s'était occupé des cours. Il avait même mangé avec Mashiaro avant de revenir pour les cours du soir, il n'avait plus rien à faire pour la journée, à part se laver, manger et dormir.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Seul.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait bien, du moins, si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait certainement eu une visite très déplaisante pour lui apprendre.

Sa gorge se serra. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser pour se rassurer, l'angoisse était là, tapis dans l'ombre, prête à bondir au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Quelques mouvements d'épaules, il s'engagea dans le couloir jusqu'au vestiaire, à son tour, et s'y enferma.

La douche fut rapide, et froide. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, avant de fermer toutes les issues, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Un dernier tour de clé, et il se mit dos au dojo.

Il lui fallait descendre encore quelques mètres, avant d'arriver dans la rue. Et il n'avait pas envie.

Presque quatre ans auparavant, une jeune femme était assise sur les marches, à quelques pas, perdue. Comme cet été, il faisait chaud, et il avait fermé le dojo tardivement. Il se souvient de son étonnement d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un encore là, et il s'était approché doucement, sans pour autant se cacher. D'un simple geste de la tête, il l'avait salué et elle lui avait souri en retour. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique tout de suite, avec ses grands yeux et son air gêné. Elle venait d'arriver en ville, et s'était perdue en essayant de rentrer chez elle, sans smartphone, elle n'avait pas pu se repérer et avait fini par s'asseoir ici par dépit.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient sympathisé, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Jusqu'à cette mission.

Des mois qu'elle était partie.

De nouveau, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle était vivante, et allait sûrement bien, il ne devait pas s'inquiétait.

Rouvrant les yeux, il descendit les marches rapidement. Il devrait faire des exercices de méditations en rentrant, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il tourna à gauche et s'arrêta immédiatement.

Adossée au mur, une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille était là, non loin du lampadaire. Ses longs cheveux paraissaient noirs dans la nuit, sa bouche semblait boudeuse et son regard, perdue dans le peu d'étoiles visibles.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Sans voix, il resta planté là tandis que la jeune fille penchait enfin la tête. Revenant enfin sur terre, elle l'observa longuement, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Comme quatre ans en arrière. À la différence que, cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui s'approcha et, d'un geste tendre, posa ses mains sur ses joues, tendrement.

Fumikage n'en revenait pas, elle était là, en chair et en os.

Bel et bien là.

D'un geste brusque, maladroit, il la serra fort, aussi fort que son cœur battait et ses larmes, brulantes, dévalèrent.


	17. Chapter 17

Mercredi 26 juin

Le soleil commençait à décliner, lentement. Les rayons semblaient toujours aussi lumineux malgré dix-neuf heures sonnantes.

L'été s'installait, quant à la chaleur, elle l'était déjà. L'envie de fête et de sortir commençait à naître dans les pensées d'Izuku, pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment ce type de personne à la base.

– Izuku ? Tu peux servir un verre, s'il te plaît ?

La voix d'Ochaco le fit revenir sur terre.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, en débardeur et short, comme Aiko, et jouaient ensemble.

– Aiko, tu veux du sirop avec ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il sortait deux verres.

– Oui ! À la fraise !

– Ochaco, je te fais le même ?

– Pourquoi pas, oui.

Il ajouta quelques glaçons aux boissons fraichement préparées et les déposa sur la table basse. Il s'assit près d'elles à son tour, étonné de voir à quel point Aiko était inventive. Les animaux accompagnés chacun des poupées, et il fallait sauver le monde des terribles et méchantes peluches, qui essayaient de semer la terreur !

Il sourit en voyant Ochaco se prêter autant au jeu malgré l'heure qui tournait. Shôtô ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et la petite fille n'avait encore rien rangé.

– Bien, nous n'arriverons pas à vaincre le roi des méchants aujourd'hui, je le crains ! Nous devons prendre une pause et reprendre des forces, pour cela, tous à la boite ! lança la jeune femme, fière de son subterfuge.

Aiko courra jusqu'à une caisse en plastique et y jeta sans ménagement les poupées.

Tandis que la petite fille continuait de ranger ses troupes, on toqua à la porte et Izuku alla ouvrir, sans une once d'hésitation.

Shôtô était là. Son costume et ses chaussures cirées le rendaient presque intimidant, s'il ne souriait pas.

– Entre, je t'en prie, elles sont en train de ranger.

Shôtô ne se fit pas prier, se rendant jusqu'au salon sans plus de cérémonie. Aiko se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit.

– Bonjour, lança-t-il pour sa fille et Ochaco présente.

– Bonjour, tu es pile à l'heure dis-moi !

Il se leva, Aiko dans les bras.

– J'ai réussi à abrégé la réunion, déjà trop longue à mon goût, soupira-t-il, je crains qu'il faille revenir dessus demain… Mais je devrais avoir mon week-end.

– On pourra aller au parc ! Je veux aller au parc !

– On dit je voudrais, la corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

– Je voudrais aller au parc ! répéta-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Contaminé, son père ne put réprimer un léger rire.

– D'accord, on ira au parc ce week-end, Shôtô se tourna vers les adultes présents avant de continuer : que faites-vous samedi soir ?

Ochaco et Izuku s'entre-regardèrent, étonnés.

– Rien de spécial, je pensais peut-être sortir ou regarder un film ? répondit Ochaco, en pleine réflexion.

– Pareillement, pourquoi ?

– C'est décidé, je vous invite à manger ! affirma Shôtô.

– Quoi ? hurlèrent-ils, surpris.

Confus de leur réponse, Shôtô afficha un air triste.

– Oh, désolé, on a juste été, euh, étonné… ? Essaya de se rattraper Izuku, difficilement.

– On ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! ajouta Uraraka, après tout, on ne se connait que de si peu de temps, donc euh, voilà, c'est vraiment surprenant !

– Vous nous aimez pas alors vous voulez pas venir ? demanda Aiko, tout doucement.

La remarque de la petite fille fit mouche, et le silence régna quelques secondes.

– Pas du tout, Aiko ! On a juste été surpris, on viendra avec plaisir et pourra jouer aussi chez toi, toutes les deux, répondit Uraraka, tu pourras même me montrer ta chambre de princesse !

– C'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

Aiko se tortilla quelques secondes dans les bras de son père, avant qu'il ne la dépose au sol. Heureuse comme le soir de Noël, elle passa entre les jambes de Midoriya et courut jusqu'à Ochaco.

– Pourquoi tu viens pas maintenant ?

– Parce que c'est mercredi, et que nous devons faire des choses, en plus, tu vois ta mamie demain, tu vas bien t'amuser.

La petite fille fit la moue quelques secondes, avant qu'un grand sourire fleurisse à nouveau sur son visage. Ses joues rosées et ses yeux vairons semblaient briller de joie.

Shôtô s'approcha et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille, noirs et doux. Comme ceux de sa défunte femme. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne se reprenne, ce qui n'échappa pas à Midoriya.

– Bien, vous n'avez qu'à venir pour dix-huit heures, samedi, si cela vous convient ? interrogea-t-il.

– Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

– De même.

Le portable de Shôtô émit un bip au même moment. Il s'excusa poliment, s'éloigna et prit l'appel.

Aiko le regarda partir, avec une grimace irritée, du moins, semblait-il.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Aiko ? questionna Uraraka, un sourire aux lèvres.

– J'aime pas les téléphones !

Ils retinrent difficilement leur rire, et Ochaco prit la petite dans ses bras.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu ne diras plus ça quand tu seras plus grande.

Shôtô revint vers eux à ce moment-là.

– Désolé…

Ochaco le gratifia d'un hochement de tête compréhensif tandis qu'il récupérait Aiko.

Izuku les observa. C'est vrai qu'il connaissait Shôtô depuis un mois seulement, mais ils étaient devenus proches rapidement, naturellement. Parfois, cela ne s'explique pas. Aussi surprenant que ce soit.

Il baissa les yeux. Enfin, l'une des personnes avec qui c'était arrivé, c'était Katsuki. Il effaça bien vite cette pensée de sa tête. Après tout, Shôtô n'était pas comme lui. Il n'allait pas faire de mal à Ochaco. Et s'ils les avaient invités tous les deux, ce n'étaient pas pour se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie, sinon, il ne l'aurait invité qu'elle, pas lui. N'est-ce pas ? Son cœur se serra, et il se sentit mal.

– Izuku ?

La voix de Shôtô le ramena sur Terre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait les deux Todoroki depuis quelques instants.

– Oui ? réagit-il une fois que son cerveau se remit en route.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, tout va bien ! sourit Izuku, forcé, je-euh, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose pour une enquête en cours, bredouilla-t-il comme excuse.

Shôtô le dévisagea, mais acquiesça.

– Bien, je te remercie pour aujourd'hui, Ochaco, assura-t-il en regagnant la porte.

Il se tourna vers eux en l'ouvrant et continua :

– On se voit vendredi, comme pré -…

Un regard brûlant de colère l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Face à lui, sans aucun doute possible, se trouver Bakugo Katsuki. Sans pour autant se départir de son calme, Shôtô le salua.

– Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

Les yeux furieux, le nouvel arrivant l'ignora totalement et regarda par-dessus son épaule, là où se trouvait Uraraka.

Cette dernière, figée, le visage interdit, ne respirait plus. Midoriya, quant à lui, ne bougea pas.

– Un gosse de riche ne risque pas de m'aider à faire quoi que ce soit.

La réplique était cinglante, bien que Shôtô y était habitué.

– Dans ce cas-là, vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

Le regard de Katsuki se posa à nouveau sur Shôtô, puis sur sa fille.

– Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

– Ce n'en était pas un, seulement une suggestion.

Un sourire de haine, Katsuki répondit :

– Eh bien, moi, je te suggère de fermer ta gueule, ainsi que de faire gaffe à tes fréquentations, je me suis largement trompé sur certaines personnes, surtout une apparemment.

La phrase à peine terminée, brutalement, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, le pas lourd.

Une porte claqua, pourtant, ils restèrent immobiles, perdus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Samedi 29 juin**

Le silence installé entre eux, plus pesant que d'ordinaire, mettait mal à l'aise Izuku.

Ochaco, perdue dans ses pensées, ne semblait même pas voir le désarroi de son ami. Ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver chez Shôtô, et Izuku ne savait pas s'il préférait rester dans la voiture avec une compagnie dès plus impassible, ou s'il avait hâte d'arriver pour mettre fin à se supplice.

Le temps de ses réflexions, ils longeaient déjà le mur d'enceinte et atteignirent la grille d'entrée.

Les longs barreaux noirs en fer forgé étaient soutenus par des entrelacs magnifiques, très certainement réalisés à la main, par un artisan des plus qualifiés.

Ils restèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Ochaco ne prenne la parole :

– Eh bien, on sait qu'on n'est pas du même monde, mais rien que la grille nous le rappelle… On ne voit même pas leur maison !

– Je suppose que c'est le plus pratique pour éloigner les journalistes, commenta-t-il en pensant à Minna.

Il avança la voiture un peu plus près, et le lourd portail s'ouvrit.

Ils entamèrent l'allée de gravier, entouré d'arbres sur une cinquantaine de mètre, puis, ils arrivèrent devant une grande place fleurit, ou une fontaine coulait. Un jardin typique français, magnifique et entretenu aux poils.

Un peu perdu dans cette immensité, Izuku se gara non loin des marches, sans savoir s'il devait laisser les clefs sur le contact ou non.

– Laisse tomber, Shôtô nous dira si la voiture gêne, lança Ochaco en mettant fin à son débat intérieur.

Puis, sans l'attendre, elle sortit du véhicule et avança vers les marches, sans une once d'embarras. Parfois, et même souvent, il aurait aimé être comme elle, franc, dynamique et fort.

Il se dépêcha de sortir, se prit les pieds dans sa ceinture de sécurité et manqua de tomber. Se rattrapant de justesse, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. La chaleur étouffante de l'été lui donna le tournis.

Ochaco, arrêtée sur l'escalier, se tourna vers lui :

– Tu ne viens pas ?

– Si, si ! J'arrive, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

À peine son pied fut posé sur la marche que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Shôtô. Subitement, Aiko courut vers eux, et sauta dans les bras d'Ochaco. Après une réception difficile, la petite fille s'exclama, heureuse :

– Bonjour !

Dans un petit rire, Ochaco lui répondit à son tour tandis qu'Izuku lui fit un simple signe de tête.

– Bonjour, lança à son tour Shôtô, entrez, je vous prie.

Ils gravirent rapidement les marches et pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Le hall était immense, un escalier, tellement large qu'il aurait pu accueillir des dizaines de personnes, leur faisait face, et se coupait en deux pour atteindre le premier étage. Le parquet était si brillant qu'il reflétait les poutres apparentes, ainsi que les tableaux accrochés au mur.

Quelques vases et fleurs apportaient de la couleur, et les longues vitres inondaient la pièce de lumières.

L'endroit était magnifique, et laissa muets d'étonnement les deux amis.

Aiko les ramena sur terre en bondissant au sol, comme montée sur des ressorts, elle sautilla en leur montrant le chemin.

– Papa veut d'abord aller au salon, et après on ira dans la salle à manger pour manger ! Moi, j'veux aller dans ma chambre, mais papa dit non… Oh, c'est ma salle de jeu ! ajouta la petite fille en leur ouvrant une porte parmi la multitude déjà présente, et continua : Mais je joue pas que là, je veux aller au jardin ! J'ai un monstre licorne et des chevals, vous verrez !

Sans vraiment qu'ils aient eu le temps de voir, elle referma la porte, tout en continuant de commenter chaque chose.

Parfois, elle ne faisait pas du tout son âge, pensa Ochaco.

– Aiko, on dit des chevaux et tu parles trop vite, la sermonna doucement son père.

– Je commence presque à en avoir l'habitude, rit Ochaco.

Faisait fi de ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, Aiko poursuivit son monologue extravaguant. Oubliant quelques mots parfois, elle donna le sourire à son assemblée.

Après quelques minutes, que nota Izuku, ils s'engagèrent dans le salon.

Les mots se perdirent pendant que les nouveaux arrivants observèrent la pièce. Spacieuse, elle était tout de même plus petite que le hall. Une cheminée imposante prenait place au milieu, tandis que deux canapés carmin trônaient fièrement près d'elle. Des photos, portraits seuls ou en famille décorait un mur, tandis qu'un piano droit en occupait un autre. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse rehaussée, donnant un accès privilégié à une cour verte, remplie d'arbre. Les moulures et le bois donnaient un aspect plus que chaleureux à l'ensemble. Ils s'y sentirent bien immédiatement.

– Je me suis dit qu'on se sentirait mieux dans un endroit climatisé, néanmoins, nous pouvons profiter des rayons du soleil sans problème.

– Oh, je t'en prie, je meurs de chaud dans mon appartement puisque ma climatisation m'a lâché ! Pour une fois que je peux vraiment être au frais ! lança sans vergogne Ochaco.

Izuku se frotta la nuque et sourit, maladroit.

– C'est vrai que ce n'est pas déplaisant, il faudrait vraiment que j'en fasse installer une, compléta Izuku.

– Dans ce cas-là, je peux vous proposer quelque chose de frais à boire pour l'apéritif ? Une bière, un saké frais, quelque chose de plus européen peut-être ?

– Une bière, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Leur hôte sourit.

– Je reviens dans quelques instants, Aiko, ne saute pas sur les canapés.

La petite fille s'assit subitement, et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que son père quitte la pièce.

Cependant, dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, elle se leva de nouveau et courut jusqu'à la baie vitré.

– Venez vois mes chevals !

– Chevaux, la corrigèrent-ils en chœur, avant de se sourire mutuellement.

– Bon, on sort sur la terrasse, mais on ne s'éloigne pas trop sinon, ton papa va nous chercher, ajouta Ochaco.

La petite fille poussa la baie vitrée, et l'air chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce en quelques instants.

Le soleil était encore haut pour dix-huit heures passées, et la chaleur n'allait pas s'estomper aussi facilement.

Aiko les attira sur le coin gauche de la terrasse, et leur pointa un dégagement entre les arbres.

– Là ! C'est mon pré !

Il était difficile d'accès par un simple regard, cependant, une clôture était visible. L'herbe semblait sèche, quand il y en avait.

– Tes chevaux sont là-bas ?

– Oui, on peut aller voir !

– Désolé, mais il vaut mieux rester là, je te l'ai dit, ton papa nous chercherait sinon… lui expliqua Ochaco, d'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux rentrer, il fait chaud et il ne devrait pas tarder.

Sur ces dires, elle ramena la jeune fille à l'intérieur suivi d'Izuku, qui prit soin de bien refermer les fenêtres.

Shôtô revint rapidement et ils entamèrent une discussion des plus instructives sur la fabrication des divers alcools. Dans sa famille, ils vouaient presque un culte au vin, ainsi qu'au whisky.

L'heure tourna sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique vienne chercher Aiko pour prendre son souper, et ensuite son bain.

– Je veux pas ! râla la petite fille.

– S'il te plaît, Aiko, sinon, je ne viendrais pas te lire d'histoire.

La remarque de son père eut l'effet escompté et la petite fille se leva.

– C'est promis, hein ? lança-t-elle tout de même du bas de la porte.

– Oui, c'est promis, sourit-il. Yuko, peux-tu dire à la gouvernante que nous allons arriver pour manger, également ? Je pense que la table de la terrasse, à côté de la cuisine, sera le meilleur endroit pour souper.

– Bien sûr, monsieur.

Le silence reprit ses droits une fois qu'elles furent parties.

– Tu connais le nom de tous tes domestiques ?

– Bien sûr, y compris des gardes. J'ai fait un certain tri après le décès de ma femme… Donc ils ne sont plus qu'une dizaine à notre service, en tout et pour tout.

Il se leva et déposa son verre vide sur la table basse.

– Je suppose que mon mode de vie doit vous paraître étrange, ajouta-t-il.

– Si c'est dans le sens « étranger » alors oui, répondit franchement Izuku.

Les regards rivés sur lui, il se sentit gêné, mais continua tout de même.

– Je viens d'une famille moyenne, alors, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ça… Mais je ne jugerai en aucun cas si c'est bien ou mal. Après tout, toi aussi, tu dois trouver étrange notre façon de vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un moment de réflexion, qu'Uraraka observa, puis Shôtô reprit la parole :

– Je pense que je préfère le vôtre, au mien.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, interrogatifs.

– Pourquoi préfèrerais-tu le nôtre ? Tu as tout ce que l'on rêve d'avoir, répondit Ochaco.

– Vous rêvez vraiment d'avoir ma vie ?

– Non.

La réponse d'Izuku fut claire, presque tranchante.

– Navré, mais non, maintenant que j'y pense, continua-t-il, je trouve que tu es enfermé. Dans une prison dorée, mais tu restes quand même enfermé. Dans des carcans, des bienséances et autres choses que je n'aimerais pas avoir à vivre.

À son explication, Shôtô eut un sourire, légèrement triste, et se leva. Coupant court à la discussion, il leur demanda s'ils voulaient bien le suivre pour le diner, et n'attendit même pas leur réponse pour avancer.

D'un regard sévère, Ochaco fusilla Izuku avant de suivre son hôte. Il avait gaffé, et en beauté ! Parfois, il était incapable de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat. Véritablement gêné, il les suivit en essayant de se faire tout petit, ce qui ne fonctionna pas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dimanche 30 juin**

Grâce à Ochaco et son enthousiasme sans faille, du moins, pour la soirée, l'ambiance s'était peu à peu détendue et ils en étaient arrivés aux digestifs sans même y prendre garde.

Au bout de quatre verres, malgré les explications de Shôtô et son entrain, Izuku dû avouer ne plus rien sentir. Ses deux amis en sourire, et le repas s'arrêta là. Dans la douce joie de l'ivresse, ils allèrent à l'étage, en direction des chambres.

Ochaco et Izuku n'avaient pas prévu de dormir sur place, mais avec l'alcool ingurgité et la demande de Shôtô, ils se laissèrent convaincre facilement. Les risques étaient élevés, et la maison bien trop confortable pour décliner l'offre.

Aiko, exceptionnellement réveillée, prit en otage Ochaco pour qu'elle lui lise une histoire. Devant la requête de sa fille, Shôtô n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

– Très bien, mais pas longue, l'histoire. Je montre la chambre à Izuku et je viens chercher Ochaco ensuite.

Aiko grimaça, mais courut quand même jusqu'à son entre, suivit de près par la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elles, Shôtô s'avança. Ils dépassèrent la chambre d'Aiko, ainsi qu'une autre porte, avant de s'arrêter devant une troisième, sur la droite, cette fois.

– Je t'en prie, entre, fit-il en poussant le battant.

Le lit était énorme, tout comme la chambre. Il y avait même une cheminée, bien qu'éteinte, deux fauteuils et une table basse entre eux.

– Elle fait presque la taille de mon appartement, lança Izuku, joyeux, on pourrait dormir à quatre dans ce lit !

Shôtô le regarda étrangement avant de demander :

– C'est une proposition ?

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Izuku, gêné.

– Qu-qu-que-que veux-tu dire ? bégaya-t-il.

Lentement, un sourire fleurit sur le visage du maitre de maison, avant qu'il éclate de rire.

Alors c'était ça… Il se moquait de lui, pensa Izuku.

– Désolé, j'aime bien te taquiner, c'est assez facile. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé ?

Tant bien que mal, Izuku tenta de rester impassible.

– Non, pas du tout… Enfin, un bel homme qui me propose ça, ce n'est pas tous les jours ! C'est difficilement crédible.

Le silence retomba, et Shôtô s'avança pour fermer les volets de la pièce. Une fois sa tache terminée, il soupira un grand coup.

– Izuku ?

Ce dernier, assis sur le lit, releva la tête.

– Oui ?

– Comment… Comment tu sais que tu es amoureux ?

Il tomba des nus. Son silence fut long, alors Shôtô ajouta :

– Je veux dire, je sais bien que pour certains, cela semble logique, mais pour d'autres, parfois, il ne le voit pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Décontenancé et ne sachant que répondre, Izuku se leva et marcha de quelques pas. Il avait très envie de tourner en rond, mais il n'en fit rien.

– Tu penses aimer quelqu'un et tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'a poussé à avoir un doute, non ?

Shôtô, les yeux cloués au sol, ne répondit pas immédiatement. À vrai dire, c'est lui-même qui se posait des questions, sans que qui que ce soit ne l'y aide, ou presque. Cependant, ses propres émotions et pensées le rendaient incertain. Comment pouvait-il exprimer ça ?

– Eh bien, je me suis rendu compte que je…

Il marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

– Je crois que je suis très curieux de quelqu'un et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'attirance, ou de la simple curiosité, ou encore des envies déplacées sans rien de fonder. Je n'y comprends rien.

Voilà. C'était dit. Et Shôtô se sentit extrêmement mal. Quant à Izuku, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le gendarme retourne s'asseoir, et encourage son ami à s'approcher.

Tout en gardant une certaine distance, Shôtô vint près de lui d'un pas hésitant.

– Je ne veux pas paraitre cru, commença Izuku, mais est-ce que tu as envie de coucher avec cette personne ?

Shôtô l'observa, embarrassé.

– Je pense que… Qu'elle m'attire assez pour que ce soit possible…

– Eh bien, si elle t'attire physiquement, déjà c'est qu'il est évident qu'elle t'attire ? Mais pourquoi tu penses que ça peut-être que de la curiosité ? Tu penses souvent à elle ?

La question méritait d'être posée, et la réponse réfléchit.

– Parce que, je crois qu'il n'y a que cette personne qui me fait cet effet ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être attiré par d'autres, et bien… Même au travail, je pense à elle, de temps à autre, mais je suis quelqu'un de très minutieux alors j'essaie d'éviter.

Izuku se balança un peu, et leva les yeux au plafond. Il appréciait énormément Shôtô, plus que ce qu'il voulait l'avouer, même. Malgré cela, la conversation le gênait et il avait peur de se tromper quant aux intentions de son ami. Était-il vraiment perdu ou essayait-il de lui insinuer quelque chose ? Surtout, il ne devait pas espérer quoi que ce soit. Shôtô se confiait à lui, alors il ne devait pas en tirer parti. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, personnellement.

Il se redressa subitement, sous les yeux étonnés de Shôtô.

Maintenant qu'Izuku y réfléchissait, il ne savait rien de la vie passée de son ami, ni au sujet de ses relations amoureuses, alors comment pourrait-il résoudre quoi que ce soit ? Enfin, à part ce qu'il avait lu dans la presse people.

– Shôtô, est-ce que tu as déjà aimé ?

– Ma femme, évidemment.

– Non, je veux dire, enfin, je comprends que tu es aimé ta femme, mais est-ce que tu as déjà aimé d'autres personnes, peut-être, avant ? Ou même depuis qu'elle… Depuis son départ ? Comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais, par exemple ? Tu as déjà eu des aventures ?

Justement, non.

– Je… Non. Je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre à part elle. Nous nous connaissions depuis la naissance et nous savions que nos parents avaient se projet pour nous. Ce qui nous allait très bien. Du moins, je pense.

Shôtô prit une inspiration avant de continuer :

– Je… J'ai eu de très mauvaises relations avec mon père, et mes parents n'ont jamais connu le bonheur ensemble. Surtout ma mère et je me suis toujours juré de ne jamais faire ça à mon épouse. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous étions promis l'un à l'autre depuis l'enfance, mais je me suis rendu compte, vers mes quinze ans, à quel point cela compté pour moi qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors je lui ai juré de tout faire pour qu'elle le soit toute sa vie.

Il eut un doux sourire. Triste, mais sincère. Il ajouta, perdu dans ses pensées :

– Ce jour-là, il pleuvait, elle avait des soucis et on lui avait volé son parapluie, en plus. Nous avons donc partagé le mien, et c'est là que je lui ai déclaré que je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Juste après ça, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait, réellement. Et pas par force, ou par obligation. Pour moi, ça a sonné comme une évidence. Maladroitement, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et nous avons été trempés par la pluie à cause de moi.

Soudainement, il éclata de rire.

– Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu dû tout froid, ce jour-là, mais je me suis fait sermonner un moment par la bonne de l'époque, et Momo est tombé malade par la suite, ce qui m'a valu de nouvelles réprimandes, atroces. C'était un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle… Jusqu'à l'accident.

Son sourire s'estompa peu à peu, puis il tourna la tête vers Izuku. Sa voix se perdit tandis que ses yeux s'arrondir de stupeur. Ce dernier, silencieusement, pleurait.

Ses yeux verts, foncés par le peu de lumière, brillaient magnifiquement. Il tourna rapidement la tête et renifla, mais ses larmes l'avaient déjà trahi. Le sachant, Izuku s'essuya tant bien que mal, tandis que son nez, toujours pris, menaçait de couler.

Shôtô se leva, sans un mot.

Ça y est, pensa Izuku, il devait le trouver stupide ou répugnant et il s'enfuyait loin.

Il renifla encore une fois et garda la tête basse, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouchoir en tissu soit mis dans son champ de vision. Il le prit, délicatement, le regard cloué au sol.

Shôtô s'assit à nouveau à côté de lui, plus proche que précédemment. Lentement, comme par peur ou par appréhension, il posa sa main dans son dos et la fit glisser doucement tout du long.

Ce geste, rassurant, mit du baume au cœur d'Izuku, et même un peu de courage. Assez, pour relever les yeux. Shôtô l'observait. C'était un homme splendide, Izuku le savait, mais, parfois, la beauté d'une personne vous frappe plus violemment dans des circonstances étranges. Et, le cas présent, ça le fut.

Ce qu'Izuku ne sut pas, c'est que Shôtô pensait la même chose.

* * *

**Aux chiffres qui sont censés représenter des gens qui lisent cette ff régulièrement... Vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez, merde ?! JE DÉPRIME MOI. Y'a bien des trucs qui doivent pas plaire, ou qui doivent être mal écrit, non ?! Ou l'inverse ?! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien, grâce à un acharnement insensé, j'ai réussi à retrouver presque tout ce que je voulais (yep' j'avais perdu tous mes écrits ahah) mais finalement, c'est presque bon !  
J'ai corrigé le plus gros des fautes, mais par désespoirs, il est fort probable qu'il en reste... Tant pis ! Bonne lecture à ceux toujours présents.**

* * *

**Dimanche 30 juin**

Au loin, il y avait le doux bruissement des feuilles. Le chant des oiseaux lui parvenait par intermittence, et une douce odeur de bois lui semblait curieuse. Il ouvrit les yeux, plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il grimaça à cause d'un point douloureux, juste au niveau de l'œil droit. Il avait peut-être bu plus que ce qu'il ne le pensait. L'odeur de sa couette n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Il se redressa et fouilla sa chambre du regard. Qui n'était pas la sienne, finalement.

Il soupira, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était resté dormir chez Shôtô, avec Ochaco après le repas plutôt festif.

Tout en bâillant, Izuku se leva, s'étira et se figea. Toute la scène d'hier soir lui revint en pleine figure. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'observer dans le miroir pour savoir qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et aussi frais qu'un poisson hors de l'eau depuis une semaine.

Ochaco était arrivé alors qu'il était en pleine prise de conscience, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami. Elle avait dû comprendre qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose, puisqu'après quelques excuses bafouillées, elle était repartie aussitôt. Sans un mot, Shôtô l'avait suivi de près et l'avait laissé seul. Avec toutes ses questions, et ses insultes envers lui-même.

Il se frappa les joues pour reprendre ses esprits, et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les volets d'un grand coup, histoire que le soleil pénètre la chambre et, espérait-il, son esprit embrouillé. Malheureusement, cela amplifia son mal de crâne, et il dut garder les yeux plissés un moment, avant de pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière.

Pour autant, l'air chaud transporté par le vent, emplis la pièce en quelques secondes. Il eut vraiment envie de se fracasser la tête dans le mur, alors qu'il fermait les fenêtres, et, rien qu'un peu, les rideaux.

En plus d'accroître sa douleur, il baignait dans une étuve. Déprimé, il s'allongea sur son lit et récupéra son portable. L'heure indiquait moins de onze heures, alors pourquoi diable faisait-il si chaud ? Les étés devenaient insupportables !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir lui parut sombre et plus frais. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes, surtout avec cette chaleur, contrairement à lui.

Il essaya de se remémorer le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, mais n'y parvint pas. Cette maison était beaucoup trop grande.

– Monsieur ?

Il se retourna brutalement. Une des domestiques était là. Son visage lui parut familier, il avait dû la croiser la veille.

– Je me suis perdu !

Sa réplique, lancer sans réfléchir le mit mal à l'aise. Pire, on aurait dit un enfant qu'on prenait la main dans le sac.

– Je peux vous aider à trouver Monsieur et votre amie, si vous le souhaitez.

– Je veux bien, merci, et euh, bonjour. Enfin, désolé. Euh, merci ?

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, sans retenir un léger sourire. Bon Dieu, il devait avoir l'air stupide et elle devait le trouver stupide. Et absolument pas réveillé. Il n'avait pas pensé à se laver le visage alors qu'une salle de bain devait être tout proche, après tout, ils étaient dans une maison immense, il ne devait pas y en avoir qu'une seule.

La jeune femme le pria de la suivre et avança sans l'attendre. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs portes avant de retrouver les escaliers dans le hall d'entrée.

– Le Maitre et mademoiselle Uraraka étaient dans la cuisine, il y a peu. Je vous emmène jusque là-bas, mais peut-être sont-ils sortis ?

– Pour le moment, je vous serais reconnaissant si je pouvais aller jusque-là cuisine…

Afin d'encourager ses dires, son estomac émit un grognement.

Le sourire toujours présent, la domestique lui montra le chemin. Comme hier, le nombre de portes et le temps de trajet lui parurent longs.

– Excusez-moi, Yuko, c'est ça ? lança Izuku, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour Shôtô ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta, surprise. Avant de répondre, elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

– Cela va faire cinq ans, monsieur. J'ai eu la chance de rester malgré les licenciements massifs.

– Désolé, ma question était bizarre ?

– Un peu. Il est d'autant plus étrange, tout du moins curieux, que vous soyez proche du jeune maitre.

– J'ai compris qu'il était reclus, oui. Il ne doit pas inviter souvent du monde, déclara Izuku.

L'ambiance se refroidit, sans même qu'un courant d'air y soit pour quelque chose. Yuko l'étudia plus sérieusement, le visage impassible. Après quelques secondes de silence, bien longue pour Izuku, elle se détendit légèrement.

– À vrai dire, cela fait plus de deux ans que le jeune maitre n'avait invité personne, je suppose que vous ne le saviez pas, même si vous auriez pu le deviner. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle se détourna de lui et entama son pas.

À la remarque, Izuku se sentit stupide. Perdus dans ses pensées tout en se maudissant soi-même, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où flottait une douce odeur de fleur. Des Jasmins embaumaient la pièce. Vide.

– Il semblerait que Monsieur et mademoiselle soient sortis, comme je le pensais. Mademoiselle Aiko a dû se montrer insistante plus que de raison.

– Euh, c'est-à-dire ?

Yuko, une main sur le visage, eut la mine songeuse.

– Elle voulait absolument que mademoiselle Uraraka voie ses chevaux. Enfin, ses poneys. Des chevaux, pour son âge, ce serait trop dangereux.

– Oh, ce n'est pas grave… Je vais les attendre ici.

– Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Le dimanche, personne n'est aux cuisines et il y a peu de domestiques. Je ne peux pas vous laisser assoiffé, et encore moins seul sans repère.

Décidément, cette femme était pleine de surprise, même si elle l'embarrassait rapidement.

– Je veux bien prendre une boisson fraiche, s'il vous plaît, un jus d'orange ou quelque chose comme ça, si vous avez ? bafouilla-t-il.

Il fut servi quelques instants après, puis elle se posta non loin de la porte, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Yuko ne l'aimait pas, il en était certain. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée que de chercher ses deux proches ? Izuku n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable ni la chaleur suffocante en dehors de la maison… Cependant, même avec la climatisation, il avait l'impression d'étouffer même à l'intérieur. Surtout sous le regard de Yuko.

Fort heureusement, une dizaine de minutes après, des éclats de rire se firent entendre, Aiko sautillait partout tandis que ses deux amis la suivaient. Le tableau semblait idyllique.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Izuku eut envie de disparaître. Hélas, Aiko lui sauta dans les bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

Ce fut Ochaco qui s'approcha de lui la première, en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue, elle le salua.

– Tu as bien dormi ? lança-t-elle, en plus.

– Assez, je ne me souviens même pas quand ma tête a touché l'oreiller, plaisanta-t-il.

Shôtô, plus réservé, lui fit un signe de la tête seulement, avant de lui répondre :

– Tu paraissais fatigué, hier soir, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé.

– Oui, l'alcool a dû me monter à la tête plus que ce je ne pensais… Mais je vais bien, en tout cas, j'ai rattrapé mes heures perdues ! C'est rare que je me réveille aussi tard, désolé.

– Il n'y a pas à t'excuser, je suis content que tu te sentes mieux et assez bien pour ne pas te forcer. Je vois que Yuko t'a servi, tu souhaites manger quelque chose ?

– Euh, eh bien, seul… C'est, euh, gênant.

Ochaco rit à sa remarque avant de rétorquer :

– On est rentré parce qu'on commence aussi à avoir faim et qu'il fait vraiment chaud dehors. Ce n'est pas bon pour Aiko, malgré son chapeau.

La jeune fille tira parti du compliment pour rebondir dessus et le poser sur la tête d'Izuku.

– Il est joli, hein !

– Oui, très, sourit-il.

Shôtô en profita pour ouvrir le frigo et sortir des plats préparés.

– Yuko, tu peux y aller, si tu veux, à moins que tu souhaites te joindre à nous pour le repas.

L'employée refusa poliment et s'en alla, non sans un regard.

– Le chef n'est pas là le dimanche, alors il me prépare souvent la nourriture en avance, afin d'éviter une catastrophe. Il a même pensé à vous. Cette fois, c'est du riz et du curry… Malgré la chaleur, j'espère que ça vous va !

Ils ne purent contredire Shôtô, débordant de joie et d'enthousiasme. Ils l'avaient rarement vu comme cela.

Tandis qu'il préparait les assiettes, Aiko poussa un tabouret jusqu'à lui pour le seconder. Ravi, ce fut finalement sa fille qui prépara les assiettes, avec l'aide de son père.

Ochaco s'assit près d'Izuku. L'air rêveur, elle ne vit pas la scrutation de son ami à son égard.

– À quoi tu penses, chuchota-t-il.

– À rien !

Son regard lourd de sens prouvait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle se renfrogna avant de lâcher, d'une toute petite voix et mécontente :

– C'est stupide ! Je me disais que… Que je pourrais vivre cette scène avec…

– Les assiettes sont prêtes !

Couper dans l'instant, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et se régalèrent.

Le repas fut agréable, mais ayant tous deux des choses à régler, ils prirent congé peu après. Izuku se laissa aller quand il passa sa porte, après qu'Ochaco l'ait laissé seul avec un grand sourire.

Il s'attendait à un bombardement de question de la part de son amie dès qu'ils seraient dans la voiture, mais non. Rien.

À l'instant présent, les bras ballants dans l'entrée de son appartement, il se retrouver seul. Avec mille interrogations, et pas une seule réponse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lundi 1****er**** Juillet**

Et dire qu'hier encore, il était dans une maison magnifique, climatisé, avec des boissons fraîches à volonté, et beaucoup trop de questions non posées.

Izuku soupira. Certes, il regrettait en partie son week-end, mais il s'était bien déroulé malgré qu'ils n'aient pas pu se baigner, trop occupés à papoter.

Les klaxonnes le sortirent de ses pensées. Le feu était au rouge, mais quelqu'un venait de le griller. Décidément, malgré les caméras posées, les gens continuaient d'être irrespectueux des lois.

Ébloui et chauffé par le soleil, Izuku transpirait. Sa tenue de gendarme et son équipement l'y aidaient. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui. La journée était interminable, mais il commençait enfin à voir le bout des dossiers sur lesquelles il travaillait depuis des semaines.

Atteignant le carrefour, il bifurqua sur la gauche et remonta les lotissements. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'il parvienne à son immeuble et quelques secondes pour qu'il entre dans le hall, rempli d'air frais.

Il frissonna à cause de l'écart des températures, toutefois, il était heureux de respirer normalement. Les pics de chaleurs oscillaient, mais restaient au-dessus des trente degrés l'après-midi.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, et il chercha ses clés avant même d'arriver chez lui. Devant sa porte, quelque chose clocha. Cette dernière n'était pas fermée à clé, pourtant, il était certain de l'avoir fait ce matin. Il le vérifiait toujours deux fois, même quand il était en retard.

Soudainement anxieux, il entra doucement. Si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'entende. Avançant à pas de loup, il entendit la télé. Ça aussi, il était certain de l'avoir éteint ce matin, puisqu'il ne l'allumait jamais. Était-ce pour camoufler les bruits du voleur ?

Sa chambre, salle de bain et toilette donnaient sur l'entrée, il put vérifier les pièces directement. Rien n'avait bougé nulle part. Si un voleur était passé, il était extrêmement minutieux.

Lentement, il s'approcha du salon. Des pieds dépassaient de son fauteuil…

L'anxiété disparue soudain, laissant place à une colère sourde. Il s'approcha du canapé pour y découvrir Katsuki endormi.

Sérieusement ?! Il avait passé plus de huit mois à collecter le courrier de cet idiot, à s'occuper de son appartement, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était rentré, Katsuki ne l'avait même pas prévenu à ce sujet-là et il osait venir squatter chez lui ?! Et se servir dans son frigo, au vu de la glace et la bière qui trainait sur la table basse !

Izuku se considérait comme quelqu'un de gentil, avenant. Parfois trop, à se mêler des affaires des autres, mais ce n'était pas un si gros défaut.

Pour autant, aujourd'hui, et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il dut raisonner sa colère pour éviter d'envoyer valser l'un de ses plus anciens amis. Malgré tout, la gentillesse avait ses limites, et même s'il s'interdisait de violenter physiquement quelqu'un, il pouvait toujours énerver son ami.

Katsuki sursauta brutalement, et s'étala au sol tout aussi violemment. Le visage trempé, il leva lentement les yeux afin de rencontrer ceux d'Izuku, passablement exaspéré.

– Bonjour, lança-t-il tout de même en posant le verre d'eau.

Le silence lui répondit, il continua donc :

– Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir, quinze jours après ton arrivé, sans lettre d'avance, ni aucun signe de ta revenue, ou encore du fait que tu étais en vie. Après huit putains de mois.

À sa grossièreté, Katsuki sut qu'il était en colère. Il se frotta la nuque et détourna le regard.

Il n'avait aucune excuse à son manque de nouvelle, ces derniers jours, et encore moins pour son absence de visite. Enfin, si. Il avait une excuse : sa rage.

Malgré cela, son besoin de réponse avait pris le dessus, il s'était raisonné, et c'est pour cela qu'il était ici.

Son manque de réponses agaça un peu plus Izuku, ne retenant plus sa fureur, il attrapa Katsuki et le souleva sans ménagement. Toute sa frustration, ses peurs, ses angoisses et volèrent en éclat pour n'y laisser qu'une tornade d'émotion, avec la furie pour épicentre. Il hurla :

– Je sais que le travail est important, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Disparaître après un combat dont Ochaco faisait partie ! Après une blessure qui l'oblige à quitter l'armée ! Qui l'oblige à revoir tous ses choix de vie ! Et encore plus après ce qu'elle a dû vivre et je ne te parle pas seulement de son rétablissement ou de sa rééducation ! Il aurait suffi d'un mot ! Un seul foutu mot ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi, bordel ?!

Reprenant son souffle, et sa raison, il le lâcha brusquement.

Interdit, Katsuki n'osa bouger tandis qu'Izuku se recula et se laissa choir sur la table basse, le visage entre les mains. Il ne craquait jamais. Presque jamais. Les situations professionnelles et personnelles s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle, il avait l'impression d'être dans des sables mouvants, embourbés jusqu'au cou. Et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines.

La télé continuait de crachoter, pourtant, le silence raisonnait plus fort.

– Je suis désolé.

La phrase avait été dîtes si basse qu'Izuku crut rêver. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers son ami. Du moins, son soi-disant ami. Qui avait une tête aussi affreuse que la sienne, à présent.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'effondrer, Izuku le savait. Il respira plusieurs fois et reprit son calme. Katsuki le sentit et s'assit sur le canapé, juste en face de lui.

– J'sais que j'ai été stupide, et j'm'excuse. Merci de t'être occupé de mon appartement. Et de probablement tout le reste dont je ne suis pas au courant. Même si j'ai essayé en rentrant.

Izuku eut un faible sourire, qui s'évanouit rapidement à la fin de la phrase de son ami.

– Comment ça, tu as essayé d'être au courant ? Tu es parti comme un voleur et pareillement quand tu es revenu.

Katsuki grimaça, à nouveau énervé.

– Je sais ! Merci. C'est juste que… J'suis parti comme ça parce que j'ai été appelé en urgence, ok ? Et… Et parce que j'étais con… Il ajouta, doucement : Et blessé dans ma fierté… J'savais plus quoi faire.

– Plus quoi faire ? Être présent, ça aurait la bonne chose à faire, rétorqua Izuku.

La remarque acide ralluma le feu de la colère.

– Putain, j'ai pas su être là pour la protéger alors qu'on connaissait cette cellule terroriste ! Je la connaissais et les renseignements qu'on avait laissé présager une attaque ! Je savais que vous seriez sûrement en ligne de mire ! À quoi ça sert d'être là quand le pire est déjà arrivé, bordel ?! J'aurais pu l'éviter !

– Ce qui est fait est fait ! C'est stupide de ressasser le passé, et encore plus d'être parti quand elle avait besoin de toi !

Ils se levèrent tout comme le ton qui montait crescendo.

– J'étais obligé de partir ! Pas comme ça, p't'-être, mais j'devais partir, je pouvais pas refuser une mission pour raison une petite-amie en rétablissement ! Si j'avais pu, je s'rai resté, j'suis pas un connard fini, et abandonner les personnes que j'aime, c'est pas plus plaisant pour moi qu'pour vous ! gronda Katsuki.

Gardant le secret d'Ochaco, Izuku répliqua quand même :

– Même en mission, tu aurais pu nous envoyer un mot ! Un seul !

– Tu sais même pas dans quoi je suis partie, alors parle pas ! T'as pas vu les dernières nouvelles des fronts ?

La tension baissa d'un cran à la question.

– On a gagné plusieurs affrontements et suite aux nouveaux assauts, on a même réussi à gagner plusieurs points stratégiques… Si notre gouvernement soutient ce pays en plus de nos efforts de guerre, peut-être que celle-ci va s'arrêter. Pour les rapports optimistes, lâcha Izuku.

À l'exposition aussi froide des faits, Katsuki serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre.

Izuku comprit : Il était là-bas tout ce temps.

– Quand j'te dis que j'pouvais pas envoyé de message, c'est que j'pouvais pas envoyer de message.

La seule chose qu'Izuku pu faire, c'est lui serré l'épaule avant de la relâcher. Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour les effusions ni pour se réconforter. Surtout quand Izuku savait qu'il y avait eu des morts lors de ces affrontements.

– Combien ? interrogea-t-il tout de même.

– Dans mon équipe, un. Pour le moment. Shôji. Shinso est dans un état grave, les médecins sont confiants, mais il a perdu ses jambes. Les mines, c'est vraiment l'enfer. Et le pire, c'est qu'on m'a félicité.

Son ton amer et l'information retournèrent l'estomac d'Izuku. Il connaissait ces hommes. Pas aussi bien que Katsuki, mais il les connaissait quand même. Perdre qu'un seul compagnon sur des batailles aussi difficiles, c'était tout de même rare. Dans une équipe d'une dizaine de personnes, c'était même exceptionnel.

La pause s'éternisa, Izuku amena deux verres d'eau et ils s'assirent à nouveau.

Izuku l'avait dit plus tôt, mais ressasser le passé ne servait à rien. Parler des morts encore moins, surtout que Katsuki ne l'avait pas encore digéré, alors il préféra changer de sujet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? demanda le gendarme.

La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Un peu perdu, il répondit tout de même :

– J'voudrais pouvoir la voir… Mais j'crois qu'elle m'a pas pardonné et qu'elle le f'ra jamais.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Le regard noir qu'il reçut à sa question ne l'aida pas.

– Parce que j'me suis retrouvé face à un appartement vide, ou alors à votre sympathique pote, cracha-t-il tout de même comme réponse.

Que répondre à ceci ? Izuku ne connaissait pas sa situation jusqu'à présent, et même si ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute il aurait dû essayer de voir Katsuki plutôt que ruminer contre lui. Ochaco devait faire exactement ça, à cet instant même, après tout. Il critiquait la jeune femme, mais n'avait pas agi de la meilleure des manières non plus.

– Elle ne s'attendait pas à te revoir un jour, peut-être à recevoir tes cendres ou entendre ta mort aux informations, mais pas que tu débarques comme ça… Elle avait renoncé à te revoir, elle doit plus savoir quoi faire, je suppose…

Izuku se sentait mal, surtout quand il devait taire l'explication du pourquoi auprès de l'intéressé. Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer :

– Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à revenir à la normale après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois que ça fait à peine deux mois et quelques qu'elle est à nouveau elle. Et tu débarques pile au moment où elle reprend confiance en elle, ce n'est pas simple à gérer. Je veux pas trouver d'excuses à son comportement, mais il faut que tu essaies de la comprendre.

Katsuki l'observa. Elle ne devait pas être la seule à devoir se battre pour rester debout, ces derniers temps. Izuku lui semblait pâle, plus maigre.

– Tu manges ? demanda Katsuki.

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il détourna le regard vers la droite et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il allait mentir.

– Je m'achète des repas avant ou pendant la pause de midi.

– Mais tu ne les manges pas et quand tu rentres, tu es fatigué donc tu ne prépares rien, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il continua : ton frigo est vide à part de la bière et des nouilles instantanées. Pourquoi tu me mens ?

Cette fois, c'était Izuku qui était pris au piège. Il pensait que la personne qui le coincerait serait Ochaco, certainement pas Katsuki. Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement tout lui expliquer ? Non. Les problèmes professionnels ne devaient pas être divulgués. Puis… Il n'en avait pas envie. Et aucune raison de le faire. Surtout envers lui. C'était puéril d'être aussi rancunier, voire idiot, mais il n'avait pas envie.

– Les problèmes professionnels sont privés, et mes problèmes personnels sont… Trop pénibles pour en discuter. Je veux juste dormir.

Peut-être vexé, ou juste compréhensif, Katsuki l'examina, avant de se lever et de s'en aller. Sans même un au revoir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mardi 2 juillet**

Cinq minutes.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il attendait devant la porte d'Ochaco. C'était stupide. Il pouvait toquer, et même entrer n'importe quand puisqu'il avait un double des clés. Mais non. Après sa discussion d'hier, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Malgré sa fatigue, il avait passé la nuit à ruminer cette conversation et le départ silencieux de Katsuki.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir, et assez profondément puisqu'en se levant, il avait trouvé un bol de ramen ainsi qu'un bol de riz sur sa table, sans un mot.

Ne sachant que faire pour aider Katsuki en retour, puisque c'était certainement lui qui avait déposé ses plats, il était resté les bras ballants dans son salon avant de se décider. Voir sa meilleure amie et essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle ignorait son ancien petit-ami était une bonne idée, non ?

L'ascenseur sonna et ouvrit ses portes. Izuku retint sa respiration, priant étrangement que ce ne soit pas Ochaco. Tsuyu en sortit et s'arrêta. Lui, il reprit son souffle.

– Izuku ?

– Tsuyu.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire et s'approcha rapidement.

– Ça fait si longtemps, tu as l'air… Eh bien, pas aussi heureux que je le souhaiterai.

Tsuyu et sa franchise lui auraient presque manqué… s'il n'y avait pas une cette magnifique remarque.

– Je suis heureux de te revoir, en tout cas, lança-t-il.

– Que fais-tu, à attendre devant cette porte ?

Gêné, il bafouilla quelques mensonges avant de soupirer. Pourquoi mentir, après tout ?

– J'aimerais voir Ochaco, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, avoua-t-il.

– À quel sujet ?

– C'est un peu long…

Elle eut une moue de réflexion, lui passa devant pour atteindre sa porte et se retourna vers lui.

– Dans ce cas-là, je te propose de tout me raconter autour d'un bon thé, qu'en dis-tu ?

Enchanté, il accepta avec plaisir. Si cela pouvait retarder son face à face avec Ochaco, et éclaircir ses idées, ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers le salon.

Les appartements avaient à peu près la même disposition, c'était étonnant de voir que, malgré ça, rien que la décoration changeait absolument tout. Les plantes vertes, les rideaux noirs, les manteaux longs et les meubles parfois couverts étaient un savant mélange des personnalités de Tsuyu et de Fumikage. Néanmoins, Izuku remarqua les fleurs en manque d'eau, parfois morte, et la statuette fontaine éteinte.

Fumikage semblait avoir mal vécu l'absence de sa bien-aimée.

– Je t'en prie, assis-toi, j'arrive.

La cuisine ouverte sur le salon était inondée de lumière, malgré les lourdes draperies. Le mélange de vert et blanc, sur les murs, devait y être pour quelque chose.

Tsuyu déposa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. S'ils n'avaient pas la climatisation, Izuku n'aurait jamais pu approcher ses lèvres de cette boisson.

– Alors, par quoi on commence ? demanda-t-elle.

– À ce que tu sais ? Tu es partie un moment et Fumikage ne t'a peut-être pas tout dit ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

– Je crois que la dernière chose dont il est au courant, c'est au sujet de Mina et de ce soi-disant Eijiro Kirishima ? Pour l'instant, ça a l'air de bien se passer, non ?

– Plutôt oui.

Le silence s'installa, il en profita pour boire. Trop chaud, il se brula la langue. Tsuyu le regarda faire, sans rien dire.

Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'ajouterait rien et que ce serait à son tour de parler.

– Katsuki est revenue.

– Oh.

Cela résumait bien la situation.

– Disons qu'il n'arrive pas à voir Ochaco. Les deux fois où il a réussi, Shôtô était là. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est bien compris la situation et je ne lui ai pas vraiment expliqué, je n'ai pas vraiment pu. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser non plus. Toi aussi, j'avais entendu dire que tu étais là, mais je ne sais même pas depuis quand.

– Un peu moins d'une semaine, même si je t'avoue ne pas l'avoir vu passer. Nous avions beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec Fumikage.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas entre Ochaco et Katsuki.

– Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour qu'ils se parlent ? Je ne veux pas la forcer, mais… Elle ne va pas pouvoir le fuir continuellement. Même s'il a agi comme un abruti, il est désolé, et son travail a compliqué les choses, mais…

– Mais ?

– Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Je pense, si j'ai bien compris et vu son ressenti, qu'il s'en veut énormément. Il a pas su comment réagir quand il a failli perdre la femme qu'il aime, alors il s'en est voulu.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

– Tu penses qu'il ne s'en veut plus ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête, pensif.

– J'ai cru comprendre ça, je me trompe peut-être. Il m'a bien dit qu'il avait été stupide, donc il le regrette, et preuve en est qu'il veut voir Ochaco, il a fait les efforts pour, mais elle ne répond pas. Après… Il n'est pas au courant de sa fausse-couche. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et… Je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête à lui faire face par rapport à ça.

– Elle ne veut pas y repenser. Je comprends à quel point cela est difficile.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa tasse, se leva, et alluma sa fontaine. L'entente de l'eau les relaxa tous les deux, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle revint à sa chaise.

– Moi, j'aimerais surtout savoir si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que de les confronter, surtout si on sait qu'Ochaco n'en semble pas capable, ou du moins, en avoir la force, pour le moment.

Il grimaça. Bien sûr que non. L'envie d'aider et de changer les choses étaient quand même là, et le poussaient.

– Tu sais, reprit Tsuyu, je pense que tu devrais d'abord régler tes problèmes.

La remarque accentua sa grimace et il baissa les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il allait des problèmes.

– Tu as beaucoup de travail, ils t'ont changé de poste, non ?

Il confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

– Je suis dans les bureaux, en charge de dossiers sensibles et de tous les rapports les concernant, ainsi que des conclusions à y apporter et aux témoignages à vérifier. C'est long, pénible et difficile, j'en ai vraiment marre. Les mois qui viennent de passer me semblent être quelques jours, et j'ai l'impression que plus je réussis, plus on essaie de me faire crouler sur le travail. Comme si on voulait que je craque.

Extérioriser sa peur lui fit un bien fou. Il n'avait pas pu en parler à Ochaco, et l'avouer à Katsuki lui aurait trop coûté. Tsuyu ne le jugerait pas. Il le savait, elle essaierait juste de l'aider.

De ce fait, elle ne commenta pas immédiatement. Semblant peser ses mots, la jeune femme réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de réconforter son ami, ainsi qu'à le seconder dans ses prochains choix.

– Tu as réfléchi au futur ?

– Comment ça ?

– Je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses faire toute ta carrière à l'armée, ou non ? Un poste t'intéresse-t-il plus qu'un autre ? Qu'as-tu envie de faire actuellement ?

Trop de questions d'un coup et beaucoup trop de réponses possibles. Toute sa carrière au même endroit ? Avant l'accident et l'acte d'héroïsme d'Ochaco, il n'y avait jamais songé. Et il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais fait si ce n'était pas arrivé. Si on ne l'avait pas changé de poste non plus. Que pourrait-il espérer de l'armée ? Il avait toujours voulu aider les gens, quelle meilleur moyen de les aider en les protégeant ?

– Izuku.

Il redressa la tête, qu'il n'avait même pas souvenir avoir baissé.

– Oui ?

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant. Par contre, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Ochaco, Shôtô et toi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

Elle sourit à nouveau.

– J'ai croisé Mina.

La réponse, aussi simple fût-elle, expliquait tout.

– Quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu savais, tu aurais pu me répondre ça directement, bougonna Izuku.

– Tu m'as demandé ce que m'avait raconté Fumikage, répliqua-t-elle.

Il l'observa, elle ne broncha pas et bu même une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Il était rare de connaitre des personnes aussi imperturbables.

Izuku pesta intérieurement avant de répondre :

– Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet-là, surtout quand je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Mina et encore moins comment elle peut savoir quoi que ce soit.

– Elle sort avec Eijiro, il doit savoir des choses et elle doit réussir à le faire parler.

– Il avait l'air plutôt fiable de ce côté-là, râla-t-il.

Tsuyu lui répondit, amusée :

– Elle n'écrit pas tant que ça sur la presse people, et encore moins sur ses amis, malgré ses enfantillages, elle vous apprécie énormément.

Ce qui était étrange, après toutes les remarques qu'elle leur avait faites. Bien qu'il devait admettre avoir été déplaisant parfois.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'ennuie pas quoi que tu me dises, même si je suis déjà au courant, se réjouit-elle.

Avait-il pensé qu'il appréciait Tsuyu, se demanda Izuku, soudainement contrarié.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, c'était le moment de se remettre les idées en place et de trouver des solutions ! Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

– Ochaco se sent mal depuis qu'elle a vu Katsuki, elle garde la fille de Shôtô, ils sont devenus proches grâce à ça, et moi aussi, étonnement. On a passé le week-end chez lui, ou plutôt le samedi soir jusqu'au dimanche après-midi, j'ai trop bu, j'ai honte, Shôtô doit me prendre pour un abruti. Ochaco a passé un très bon week-end de ce que je crois et elle s'est peut-être rapprochée de Shôtô plus que ce que je crois. Lui, il m'a avoué qu'il pensé être attiré par quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui, en plus, il n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que sa femme donc il ne doit rien comprendre à ce qu'il pense. J'ai peur qu'il aime Ochaco, alors que Katsuki est revenu, et peut-être qu'Ochaco aime Shôtô, mais elle a l'air de ne pas être passé à autre chose alors Katsuki a encore des chances, sauf qu'elle refuse de le voir, c'est à ne rien comprendre et moi, je jongle avec le travail, ma meilleure amie qui déprime une fois sur deux, un meilleur ami qui revient d'entre les morts, un nouvel ami dont je ne sais pas quoi penser et des sentiments que je refuse d'admettre parce que c'est un bordel sans nom !

La dernière phrase, presque criée, donna des sueurs froides à Izuku. Venait-il vraiment de hurler ça ? Alors qu'il repoussait toutes ses pensées depuis deux jours ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas craquer deux fois de suite. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Une chaise racla le sol, Tsuyu se leva et il la regarda s'éloigner puis revenir vers lui. Cette fois-ci, elle portait un bac de glace, deux coupes, deux verres et du ice tea.

Pour répondre à son regard d'incompréhension, elle lui sourit :

– Le thé ne suffira pas, nous en avons pour plus longtemps que ce que je pensais, et puis… Il fait beaucoup trop chaud, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il tentait vainement de sourire.

Ils allaient en avoir pour un moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jeudi 4 juillet**

Dix-huit heures et quinze minutes. Izuku eut un sourire en lisant l'heure de son portable. Il venait de sortir du commissariat. Baignant dans la chaleur, il entama son chemin sous le soleil, toujours radieux, et chaud, en ce début juillet.

Il était rare qu'il arrive à partir à l'heure de son travail, et il le nota mentalement. Pour une fois, la journée avait été bonne. Il avait reçu tous les papiers demandés, contenant les rapports des interrogatoires et médicaux, il aurait bientôt bouclé un dossier, ce dont il se réjouissait d'avance.

Atteignant le carrefour, il s'arrêta au feu rouge du passage piéton et en profita pour regarder une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Il n'avait pas vu Ochaco depuis dimanche. Tapant un rapide message, il lui dit que tout allait bien et qu'il essaierait de passer dans les jours à venir.

À dire vrai, il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il se sentait horrible, mais dès qu'il pensait à elle, il la voyait revenir avec Shôtô, devancé par Aiko, des près, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était à ça que devaient ressembler une famille et le bonheur, non ?

Mentalement, il s'insulta. Il devait être le pire des meilleurs amis. Sa discussion avec Tsuyu lui avait remis quelques idées en place, ainsi que de nouvelles révélations qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer.

Elle l'avait encouragé à se centrer sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas sa démarche, après tout, Bakugo était revenu, et Ochaco avait besoin de lui… cependant, Tsuyu lui avait maintenu que dans son état, il ne servirait pas à grand-chose ni à qui ce soit. Déprimé à l'entente de la vérité, il avait accepté d'essayer de faire cet effort. Bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu d'y arriver.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva devant son immeuble sans même savoir comment. Les automatismes du corps pouvaient être effrayants.

La climatisation glaça sa transpiration. Sa tenue devait être aussi trempée que lui.

Il franchit le bas de sa porte quelques minutes après, et, à peine fut elle fermée qu'il se déshabilla avant de se jeter sous la douche.

L'eau froide lui fit un bien fou. Il travaillait tellement qu'il avait presque oubliait les effets du soleil sur la peau, ainsi que ceux de la canicule.

Il observa ses bras en se savonnant. Chaque année, quand il patrouillait l'été, il avait toujours des marques de bronzage déplaisantes. Cette année, il n'en avait aucune. Ce constat lui pinça le cœur.

Il rouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea. Le savon glissa sur sa peau. Une fois débarrassé de ce dernier, il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Il eut à peine à ouvrir le rideau de douche que des mèches rebelles vinrent lui coller au front.

D'un regard dans le miroir, Izuku soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à dompter sa tignasse même mouillée.

Deux coups secs cognèrent à sa porte. Il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours en général depuis quelques mois, au vu de sa vie professionnelle, pensa-t-il amèrement. Puis, il se souvint qu'Ochaco n'avait pas répondu à son message, peut-être était-elle venue le voir en personne. Bien qu'étrange qu'elle toque à la porte puisqu'elle avait un double de ses clés, elle aussi.

– J'arrive ! lança-t-il en priant qu'elle l'entende.

Sans s'embêter outre mesure, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'essuyer au vu de la chaleur, et son amie l'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtement. Puis, il était chez lui, s'il avait envie de tremper le sol, il pouvait après tout. Tant pis si elle râlait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit la porte et lança sans attendre :

– Tu as oublié tes clefs ?

Shôtô, surprit, ne comprit pas la remarque. Quant à Izuku, interdit, il resta figé.

– Désolé, je gêne ? demanda Shôtô, après de longues secondes.

– Je… Pas du tout ! Je sors de la douche ! Et puis, je pensais que c'était Ochaco ? Enfin, pas que j'ouvre dans cette tenue à elle en particulier, hein ! Il fait chaud alors s'essuyer… Mais rien à voir avec toi ! Ou elle, d'ailleurs ! Elle a le double des clefs, j'aurais dû trouver ça bizarre qu'elle toque !

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Il se perdait dans des explications qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Pitoyable.

– Je peux revenir une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave…

– Non ! Enfin, euh, rentre, je vais me changer voyons ! Euh, tu es seul ?

– Oui, je voulais te voir avant de récupérer Aiko, justement.

Izuku remercia le ciel. Si sa fille avait été présente, il s'en serait d'autant plus voulu.

– Je vais enfiler quelque chose et je te rejoins au salon, c'est tout droit !

Sa voix venait de le trahir en étant plus aigüe, pesta-t-il en se confinant dans sa chambre.

Shôtô ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ferma bien la porte derrière lui, et, comme son ami lui avait indiqué, il s'avança jusqu'à la pièce à vivre.

Quand on arrivait du couloir, on débouchait sur une table ronde, qui délimitait la cuisine du salon. Ce devait être la salle à manger, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait pas de mur ou de comptoir pour marquer chaque pièce, et l'espace, grand ouvert, était lumineux. Le canapé, d'un bleu gris, faisait face à une table basse et une télé, où plusieurs figurines trônaient dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Une plante verte mourait dans un coin, non loin d'un meuble de DVD rempli, et un ordinateur portable traînait sur un probable bureau, bondé de papier.

Une fois qu'il eut observé la pièce dans sa globalité, il remarqua les peintures différentes, du blanc pour la cuisine, au beige pour le salon.

Cuisine qui était bien plus rangée que le salon, nota-t-il.

– Désolé de l'accueil.

Il se retourna, Izuku avait enfilé un jogging et un t-shirt à la hâte. Ses cheveux étaient toujours trempés, par contre.

– Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû passer à l'improviste.

Izuku lui sourit :

–Pas du tout, ça ne me gêne pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas très en ordre, mais c'est pas grave, c'est juste que j'aurais au moins enfilé quelque chose avant de t'ouvrir, rougit-il, tu veux boire quelques choses ? J'ai du soda, ou du thé, enfin, je crois.

Izuku n'avait pas fait les courses depuis deux semaines, mangeait des conserves ou rien du tout ces derniers temps, mais il était certain d'avoir du Coca dans son frigo. C'était une bonne chose.

– Un verre d'eau fraiche me suffira.

Aussitôt demandé aussitôt fait. Izuku lui en ramena un, ainsi qu'un deuxième pour lui-même.

Ils en burent une gorgée tous les deux. Mal à l'aise, Izuku ne savait que faire. Les paroles de Tsuyu lui revinrent en tête, et il se lança :

– Hum… Alors, je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

Bien, ce n'était pas la meilleure approche, mais c'était déjà ça.

– Je voulais revenir sur samedi soir, lança-t-il.

Un silence, total, s'installa. Rompu par les battements de cœur d'Izuku.

Shôtô sembla chercher ses mots pendant une éternité à ses yeux, avant de reprendre :

– Je… Je ne sais pas si je devais m'excuser, enfin… Je suis content que tu m'aies écouté, mais j'aurais voulu en savoir un peu plus sur toi. C'est idiot. Et étrange de demander ça comme ça désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Perdu, Izuku ne sut que répondre. Un coup de vent rabattit violemment un volet. Ils sursautèrent.

Stupéfaits, ils éclatèrent de rire à leur comportement.

Izuku ne les attachait jamais, une mauvaise habitude dont il devait vraiment se débarrasser, surtout après la peur qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Malgré tout, ça avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Il s'excusa piteusement. Ouvrant la fenêtre pour fixer le problème, la chaleur en profita pour pénétrer l'appartement et alourdir l'air ambiant. Une fois fait, Izuku se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

– Je crois que je n'ai pas trop compris ta demande, osa-t-il annoncer, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains.

Une nouvelle fois, Shôtô prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Les sourcils froncés et la main devant la bouche, Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique quand même.

– Je ne veux vraiment pas paraître étrange, commença-t-il, mais j'aimerais en connaitre un peu plus sur toi ? Enfin, je ne me suis pas livré à toi dans le but d'un échange ! Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, mais j'aimerais en connaitre un peu plus, mais je n'ai pas envie de te forcer la main, sauf que j'ai l'impression de faire ça en venant ici. Pardon.

Il enchainait les situations absurdes. Peut-être était-il en train de rêver, songea Izuku. Hébété, il ne sut que répondre avant de comprendre qu'il était bien dans la réalité. Alors, il éclata de rire. C'était nerveux. Inapproprié, incompréhensible, certainement, mais il ne put le retenir.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il à son tour, je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses sauf à ça et je réagis étrangement. Parfois.

Shôtô le considéra quelques secondes avant de sourire, à son tour.

– J'ai connu pire.

L'ambiance était détendue. Ils se sentirent mieux tous les deux. C'était une bonne chose.

Izuku se servit un nouveau verre d'eau, Shôtô en refusa un autre, poliment.

– Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, reprit Izuku, ni trop par quoi commencer… C'est vrai que c'est étrange de parler de ça comme ça, mais moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour les effusions, c'était un bon début.

Étonné par cette demande de Shôtô, Izuku en était quand même ravi. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus ? Peut-être savoir s'il n'avait pas demandé la même chose à Ochaco… Il se sentit soudainement misérable, mais s'il apprenait la vérité, alors il se sentirait mieux, non ?

– Je, euh… Avant ça, tu… Tu as aussi demandé ça à Ochaco ?

– Non, je n'y ai pas pensé ?

– Tu ne veux pas la connaitre davantage ? laissa échapper Izuku, surpris.

Sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment.

– Izuku !

Éberlués tous les deux, ils ne bougèrent pas quand Katsuki fit irruption dans la pièce, et s'arrêta net.

– Je pensais pas dérangé, lança-t-il dans le blanc qui s'était installé.

Shôtô fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre hurler, toutefois, il préféra se taire.

– Pas du tout, tu voulais quelque chose ? répondit Izuku, à nouveau mal à l'aide.

Dire qu'il venait tout juste de rompre celui qui était présent avec Shôtô et réussir à lui poser une question indiscrète courageusement, pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Le regard furieux de Katsuki lui fit penser que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. Ce dernier fit demi-tour sans répondre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui emboita le pas jusque dans le couloir :

– Katsuki, attends, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? cria-t-il.

Atteignant les escaliers, son ami se tourna vers lui :

– Rien ! Absolument rien ! Fous-moi la paix !

Pouvait-il vraiment laisser l'un de ses plus anciens camarades partir comme ça ? Certainement pas.

Sans réfléchir, il se rua sur ses talons.

Shôtô, désormais seul sur le bas de la porte, ne sut que faire.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vendredi 5 juillet**

Elle avait pris beaucoup trop de temps. Bien trop de temps. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, elle était en retard de dix minutes !

Mina pesta intérieurement. Elle pria pour qu'Eijiro l'attende. Ok, elle savait qu'il l'attendrait de toute manière, mais pourvu qu'il ne l'attende pas longtemps ! Enfin, ça faisait déjà dix minutes. Minimum. Sûrement quinze, le connaissant. Oh et puis, pourquoi arrivait-il toujours en avance, lui, aussi ? râla-t-elle.

Ce n'était absolument pas la faute du garçon, mais pas la sienne non plus. Après tout, choisir une robe, de jolies chaussures (qui coutaient bien trop cher), préparer ses cheveux, bien trop pénible à la sortie de la douche, et se maquiller sans trop en faire, c'était bien trop de choses à penser ! Tout ça pour plaire à un homme qui n'allait même pas voir le tiers de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et réfléchit pour lui !

Bon, et pour elle aussi. Après tout, les jolis sous-vêtements, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle les avait mis, ni au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Elle n'espérait absolument rien de cette soirée. Du tout. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Elle avait beau nier en bloc, au fond, elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher suite à sa réflexion. La vitrine d'un magasin lui renvoya son reflet. Celui d'une jolie jeune femme, non loin de la trentaine. Sa robe lui enserrait les hanches, avec sa taille marquée dont le haut plus ample suggérait sa poitrine seulement. Elle en dévoilait assez sans trop en montrer.

La cage thoracique comprimait, elle reprit sa marche. C'était bête. Elle avait connu plusieurs personnes, elle avait déjà eu le cœur brisé et elle ne pensait même pas finir par rencontrer quelqu'un qui partagerait sa vie, et encore moins qui lui plairait. Elle en faisait trop, non ?

Non, pas du tout !

Presque certaine, elle se remit en marche. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de penser que ça n'allait sûrement pas marcher, comme à chaque fois.

Elle soupira. Si elle se dépêchait, elle arriverait à temps pour la séance, mais il ne serait peut-être plus là.

Son téléphone sonna. Perdue dans un sac à main bien trop grand, elle dut s'arrêter pour le trouver.

Un message d'Eijiro s'afficha : « Tu vois que j'aurais dû venir te chercher… »

Quel enfoiré ! Certainement pas !

Elle commença à trottiner. Mauvaise idée en talon, mais tant pis ! Elle ne faisait pas du sport pour rien et ce n'était pas des chaussures qui allaient la ralentir ! Puis, elle n'était plus qu'à deux cents mètres, il lui suffisait de tourner encore une fois à gauche et elle y serait !

Le vent souffla plus fort. Même les éléments luttaient contre elle ! il n'y en avait pas eu de la semaine et voilà qu'il se levait ! Il n'était même pas froid, en plus, et elle allait transpirer !

Elle accéléra le pas, elle l'avait fait attendre, et, plutôt que de s'énerver, il avait préféré lui envoyer un message pour se moquer. Il devait avoir pleinement confiance en lui. Elle se maudit en sachant qu'elle accourait face à sa sottise.

Plus que cinquante mètres. Vingt mètres.

– Eijiro !

L'homme, dos contre un mur, releva la tête de son portable. Elle était arrivée à temps ! Bon, seulement par rapport à l'horaire de la séance, pas à celui de son rendez-vous, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Plus que dix mètres !

Plus que trois mètres.

Plus que trois mètres, sans chaussure.

Eijiro éclata de rire. Mina beaucoup moins.

Son talon venait de se coincer dans une bouche d'aération. Elle était bloquée. À cause d'une grille d'égout. À quelques mètres de son potentiel petit-ami. Mort de rire.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son dos.

Elle voulait que son sourire disparaisse, en même temps qu'elle. De colère, elle tira un peu plus sur sa chaussure.

– Calme-toi, tu vas te faire mal ! lança Eijiro, le sourire toujours présent.

– Tu te moques de moi !

– Je ris de la situation, c'est pas pareil…

Elle le foudroya du regard, mécontente. Il s'approcha et lui tint les mains.

– Je préférerais éviter que tu tombes, surtout avec une aussi jolie robe, ce serait dommage de l'abimer, continua-t-il.

Cet homme était un vrai dragueur. Mais tellement beau ! Mina secoua sa tête, elle ne devait pas se faire avoir par de jolis compliments. Surtout pas après qu'il se soit moqué d'elle ouvertement !

– Tu es sûre que tirer dessus est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il.

– Comment tu veux que je l'enlève autrement ? râla-t-elle.

Si elle n'avait pas été en retard, elle n'aurait pas couru, n'aurait pas mal aux jambes, aurait fait attention aux égouts et surtout, ne viendrait pas de casser son talon.

Après un grand moment de solitude et de silence entre eux, le nouvel éclat de rire d'Eijiro ne passa pas inaperçu.

La jeune femme était poursuivie par la malchance aujourd'hui, mais il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, non ?

Il se calma presque instantanément à la vue des yeux brouillés de Mina.

Pouvait-on vraiment pleurer pour des chaussures ?

– Mina… C'est pas grave…

Pour éviter de lancer une pique, elle se mordit la langue. Et la lèvre. Avant de presque hurler, de colère :

– Bien sûr que si ! Des Louboutins à presque cinq cents euros ! cria-t-elle, je suis obligée d'en pleurer !

Les passants présents s'arrêtèrent, ou chuchotèrent.

Se sentant encore plus bête, Mina se fit violence pour ne pas laisser des larmes d'exaspérations coulaient.

Ce fut lorsqu'Eijiro entoura sa taille de ses bras qu'elle releva la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un câlin de réconfort !

C'était stupide, pensa-t-elle. Autant qu'être aussi triste pour des chaussures. Mais c'était un cadeau, qui valait cher de surcroit, même si ce n'était que des chaussures aux yeux des autres.

Lentement, toujours une moue collée au visage, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Eijiro, avant de les glisser dans son dos et de lui rendre son étreinte. En deux semaines, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches. C'était étrange, et elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. À l'entente des battements de celui d'Eijiro, elle sut qu'il devait penser la même chose. Il sentait bon le gel douche à l'amande.

Les rayons du soleil dansaient dans une lueur orangée, l'air était accablant. Elle grimaça… elle devait empester suite à sa course sous cette chaleur.

À regret, elle s'écarta un peu, malgré un sourire.

Sans la laisser le temps de plus réfléchir, Eijiro la souleva tout en la gardant contre lui. Prise de court, Mina lança la seule remarque qui lui vint en tête :

– Ça aussi, c'est pour me réconforter ?

Entamant son pas, il rit à sa remarque avant de répondre :

– Non, ça, c'est pour t'emmener dans la salle de cinéma, j'ai déjà acheté les places, mais je ne peux pas te laisser marcher pieds nus, quand même !

Plus rouge qu'un coquelicot, elle essaya de bredouiller une excuse et de descendre, sans y parvenir. Il avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait le bougre ! Certes, Mina était fine, mais pas légère puisqu'elle était tout en muscle, il allait se fatiguer à un moment donné, non ?

Passant les portes, Eijiro fit un signe de tête aux personnels de l'accueil, qui lui sourirent, certainement amusés de la situation.

Le visage caché comme elle le pouvait, Mina souffla :

– Tu les connais au moins ?

– Non, mais je leur ai dit que j'attendais une femme sublime qui m'avait probablement posé un lapin, alors ils doivent être compréhensifs… et ils ont dû voir ta chaussure.

Soudainement pâle, cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

– Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

– Pas du tout, sourit-il.

Si seulement il était possible de se transformer en souris, et cette fois, par pour connaître les ragots, mais bel et bien pour disparaître, elle aurait été preneuse !

Coulant un regard en biais, elle observa le profil d'Eijiro. Le nez droit, bien qu'un peu retroussé, les lèvres charnues, et les yeux d'un marron étonnant, il avait tout pour plaire. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il n'était pas déjà pris avec toutes les qualités qu'ils avaient. Elle ne lui avait même pas trouvé un seul défaut jusqu'à présent.

Ah si : Le manque énorme de décence et de réserve. Il parlait bien trop facilement aux gens, preuve en était, les hôtes du cinéma !

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle, Eijiro poussa la porte sans problème et s'avança jusqu'à la moitié des rangées.

– Au milieu, ça te va ?

– Oui, ce sera bon… Je peux marcher jusqu'à mon siège, tu sais…

Il la tint plus fermement à sa remarque avant de répondre :

– Hors de question, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'être soigneusement déposée à sa place. Tout était encore éclairé, et le peu de personnes présentes avait pu voir leur spectacle ridicule. Malgré tout, elle avait la poitrine enflammée. Son estomac chavira, c'était ça, avoir des papillons dans le ventre ?

– Tout va bien ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Les mots lui manquèrent. Comment pouvait-on expliquer à quelqu'un à quel point sa présence lui semblait familière, normale, alors qu'on la connaissait si peu ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle pensait enfin avoir trouvé une personne qui lui correspondait, et qu'elle avait tellement peur que ça rate qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir pour ne pas se meurtrir davantage ?

– Mina ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

– Oui ?

– Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, articula-t-il.

Il devait penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris, la première fois.

– Je vais bien, je me sens juste bête.

Eijiro eut un nouveau sourire.

– Tiens, j'ai eu la même remarque hier, commenta-t-il.

Curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation. L'intensité des lumières baissa, le film ne devait plus tarder à commencer. Il lui expliqua quand même sa journée de la veille.

– J'ai des cours de boxe le jeudi, et hier un nouveau est venu… Il est plutôt balèze ! Il a jamais fait de boxe, mais pratique d'autres sports de combat, ça doit aider. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il l'a amené, il m'a répondu qu'il devait se défouler parce qu'il se sentait vraiment trop con… Il a vraiment dit con, hein, ajouta-t-il pour se défendre.

– Et toi, tu l'as réconforté en lui disant que c'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-elle sans une once de méchanceté.

– J'ai essayé, mais il m'a remballé… Il est vraiment malpoli, mais pas mauvais, je pense.

– Tu lui as dit de revenir pour qu'il prenne la correction du siècle, au moins ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, dans la pénombre. Il baissa la voix alors que le film commençait :

– J'lui ai pas dis ça comme ça ! chuchota-t-il, mais j'lui ai dit qu'il pouvait toujours revenir lundi, je serai là pour l'aider à se lâcher. Après tout, il avait l'air vraiment mal.

Leur épaule collée et leur visage proche l'un de l'autre faisaient tourner la tête à Mina, cependant, elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'histoire qu'il lui racontait.

– Tu lui as demandé son nom au moins… Tu sais même pas qui c'est, faudrait peut-être te renseigner sur les personnes avant de vouloir les aider à tout prix… râla-t-elle en murmurant, bien qu'amusée.

– Il s'appelle Bakugo, et moi, j'ai pas besoin d'enquêter pour savoir si ce sont des bonnes personnes ou pas, se vanta-t-il.

Tandis que le silence emplissait la salle, à la réponse, Mina cria un juron.

* * *

**Bien, dites-moi que je suis pas la seule à adoré ce chapitre, autant à l'écrire, qu'à le relire ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Vendredi 5 juillet **

Une rafale souffla. Le vent s'était levé quelques heures auparavant et n'apaisait même pas la chaleur présente. Pour autant, Izuku trouva cela rafraichissant. Il avait bouclé non pas un, mais deux dossiers, et avait obtenu trois jours de congé pour le début de la semaine qui arrivait. C'était ses premières vacances en plus de huit mois, et il en était plus qu'heureux !

Il atteignit la rue de son immeuble en bien moins de temps que d'habitude.

Passant devant sa voiture, il s'arrêta.

Il avait cinq jours de repos d'affilés, presque une semaine entière. Hier, il avait planté en beauté Shôtô. Enfin, pas totalement. Katsuki ayant réussi à le semer, il était revenu à son appartement, vide. Malgré un SMS d'excuse, que Shôtô avait accepté sans s'offusquer, Izuku continuait à se sentir mal en y pensant.

Alors, peut-être que… Non, il ne pouvait pas. Oh… Et puis, Shôtô lui avait dit que sa porte resterait ouverte pour eux, non ?

Il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, et la chaleur ardente qui s'en échappa le fit reculer d'un pas. Il allait mourir de dessèchement s'il s'asseyait au volant. D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'il en avait le courage, il devait le faire, immédiatement.

Le cœur au ventre, il prit place sur le siège. Heureux d'avoir son uniforme pour ne pas se brûler les jambes, il regretta de ne pas avoir ses gants pour le volant. Levant les yeux au ciel, il fit taire sa voix intérieure et sa peur, puis démarra.

En moins de vingt minutes, il était devant la grille de Todoroki.

Si on oubliait les dix-sept autres que sa conscience refoulait, une nouvelle question se posait : comment faire pour entrer ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps quand le portail s'ouvrit, seul, sans qu'il n'ait à bouger.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait avancer ? Maintenant qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici, son courage l'abandonnait lâchement. Un homme, dans la soixantaine, près des grilles, lui fit signe d'approcher.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, Izuku s'en mordit la langue.

Arrivant devant la bâtisse, toujours impressionnante, il se gara et laissa les clés sur le contact. Personne ne le volerait ici. Et, cette fois, il fit bien attention en sortant de la voiture. Hors de question de choir à nouveau.

– Izuku ?

Il venait à peine de fermer sa portière que Shôtô était là, en haut des marches. Izuku tenta une réponse, bêtement bafouiller avant de réussir à formuler une phrase correcte :

– Je dérange peut-être ?

Shôtô descendit les marches rapidement pour arriver à son niveau.

– Pas du tout, je suis content de te voir, juste étonné… Surtout que tu as l'air d'être occupé, je crois ?

Le regard braqué sur son uniforme lui fit comprendre le message.

– Euh, je sors du travail et euh… Enfin, je voulais te voir, balbutia-t-il.

Ébaubi, Shôtô lui sourit tout de même et l'invita à rentrer.

– Aiko n'est pas là ?

– Si, mais je l'ai laissé dans le salon pour regarder les dessins animés, le temps de t'accueillir.

– Tu as été prévenu ? s'étonna Izuku.

– Bien sûr, dès que tu t'es présenté au portail. Comme vous êtes venus récemment, le gardien t'a reconnu, mais je suis toujours appelé. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Izuku savait qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, mais il se serait bien passé de ce rappel.

– Volontiers, je meurs de chaud…

– Si tu as des affaires de rechange, tu peux prendre une douche, à moins que tu préfères garder ton uniforme ? demanda Shôtô.

Ce dernier était quelque peu désappointé du comportement d'Izuku, mais s'en cacha bien. Pour autant, cette visite impromptue lui gonfla le cœur.

– Je euh… J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma voiture, pas parce que je pensais venir ici ! Enfin, si, mais non ! Je veux dire, je devais aller à la salle de sport hier et j'ai pas pu alors j'y ai laissé mon sac pour me motiver, mais finalement je suis là… !

Izuku s'insulta mentalement. Ses explications étaient stupides et Shôtô n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

– Tu as laissé ta voiture ouverte ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Yuno, peux-tu aller chercher le sac d'Izuku s'il te plait ? Laisse-le dans la chambre de la dernière fois, lança-t-il auprès de sa domestique avant de revenir vers Izuku : il y a une salle de bain que tu pourras utiliser quand tu auras bu un peu d'eau, lança Shôtô.

– C'est pas la peine, je vais le chercher tout seul !

Yuno lui lança un regard noir, le plantant sur place, avant de s'en aller.

– Elle est très gentille, mais elle n'apprécie pas vraiment les étrangers, déclara Shôtô pour justifier le comportement de la jeune femme, ne le prends pas pour toi.

Il reprit sa marche, obligeant ainsi Izuku à le suivre, mal à l'aise.

– Je suis désolé de m'imposer comme ça…

– Ce n'est rien, au contraire, je pensais que tu n'oserais plus jamais me parler à cause d'hier… Je suis content que tu sois là finalement. Je te compte pour diner, j'espère ?

– Je veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité… bégaya-t-il.

Shôtô haussa les épaules :

– Je serai très content que tu restes.

Ils atteignirent la cuisine, ou deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà.

– Izuku, je te présente Lunchy et Yachi.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et une dame bien trop âgée lui firent face.

– Lunchy, nous compterons Izuku parmi nous pour le diner de ce soir, est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

– Bien évidemment, une personne de plus n'est pas un problème, sourit-il.

– Vous êtes gendarmes ! Les temps ne sont pas trop durs avec cette chaleur ? demanda Yachi, il faut penser à bien vous hydrater !

Izuku lui sourit. Elle ressemblait à une grand-mère, toute petite, mais pleine de vivacité.

– Eh bien, j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, je suis relégué dans les bureaux pour la paperasse en ce moment… Même si on a pas de climatisation, les bureaux sont rafraichis donc ça va.

Shôtô lui tendit son verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

– Ça fait un bien fou !

– Monsieur, les affaires de monsieur Midoriya sont dans sa chambre.

– Merci Yuno, je ne devrais plus te déranger pour ce soir.

– Bien monsieur, je peux emmener monsieur Midoriya à sa chambre si vous le permettez.

Shôtô lança une œillade à Izuku avant d'affirmer la chose.

– Je pense que ce serait mieux, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise lors du diner.

– Le souper devrait être prêt d'ici une bonne demi-heure, alors, prends ton temps gamin, mais soit pas en retard à table ! lança Lunchy.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait contredire qui que ce soit, Izuku suivit Yuno et retrouva la chambre du week-end dernier avec bonheur.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il vit la porte sombre près de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Une salle de bain de la taille du salon de son appartement lui faisait face. La baignoire trônait fièrement au milieu, tandis qu'une vasque et une douche à l'italienne se plaçaient au second plan.

Il récupéra ses vêtements avant de prendre sa douche.

Ayant retenu le chemin, cette fois, il se dirigea à nouveau vers les cuisines, pour être réorienté vers la salle à manger. Aiko lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un bisou avec le contour des lèvres parsemées de carotte.

Malgré les remontrances de son père, Izuku en rit et le diner se passa sans encombre. Lunchy prit congé d'eux peu avant le dessert, tout comme la plupart des employés, ils débarrassèrent leur assiette et firent le peu de vaisselle qu'ils restaient eux-mêmes tandis qu'Aiko courait vers le salon.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, tu as l'air pensif ? demanda Shôtô.

Izuku fut embarrassé.

– Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli ou désagréable après tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mais je suis surpris que ça soit aussi convivial chez toi. Je veux dire, tes employés de maison te traitent avec un respect des plus grand et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font partie de ta famille, je trouve ça… Paradoxal.

Au regard de Shôtô, Izuku s'excusa immédiatement :

– Désolé, c'était déplacé, j'aurais pas du !

Un léger rire lui répondit :

– Oh, tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça, Ochaco m'a fait la même remarque le week-end dernier, commença-t-il, et pour tout avouer, c'est Momo qui a changé pas mal de règles.

Momo. Sa femme, décédée, pensa Izuku, c'est la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom devant lui.

– Nous avons tous les deux été élevés dans la formalité, continua-t-il, bien que sa famille soit moins stricte que la mienne, alors quand elle s'est installée ici, elle a changé beaucoup de chose. Puis, après son départ et… comment dire, la fin de mon deuil, j'ai décidé de me séparer de tous employés que je ne considérais pas dans mes proches, c'est peut-être cruel, mais je m'en moquais à l'époque… Puis… Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit élevée avec l'idée qu'elle vaut plus qu'un autre, même si nous sommes privilégiés.

Au vu de la mine d'Izuku, il ajouta :

– J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

– Pas du tout ! Je te trouve, euh, révolutionnaire ?

Shôtô eut un rire franc, avant de répliquer :

– Mon père me considère comme ça, et j'en suis plutôt fier. Bien, si ça te convient, il faut justement retrouver mon petit monstre avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise…

En moins de temps que pour la première fois, ils atteignirent le salon réservé à Aiko, où elle était scotchée à la télé, une poupée à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, ma chérie ?

– Les winx* ! Moi aussi, plus tard, je serais une fée !

– Et je suis sûre que tu auras de très belles ailes, lança Izuku en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond, heureuse à la remarque :

– Ouais, et elles seront grandes comme ça, fit-elle avec un grand geste, et je pourrais aller n'importe où et même dans le ciel ! Comme ça, maman me verra et ça sera trop bien !

Shôtô l'embrassa sur le front juste après sa remarque.

– Je suis certain qu'elle te voit déjà et qu'elle est très fière de toi… Tu veux continuer à regarder les winx ou tu veux voir autre chose ?

– Non, j'aime bien les fées !

– D'accord, papa va rester avec Izuku juste à côté, tu es sage, promis ?

– Promis !

D'un mouvement de la tête, Shôtô l'invita à le suivre alors qu'il ouvrait une double porte sur la gauche.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce similaire, soigneusement rangée avec un bureau, deux canapés, une table basse et des bibliothèques.

– Quand je dois travailler ou que je reçois des personnes et que je ne veux pas être loin d'elle, c'est ici que je viens, au moins, je peux la surveiller, expliqua-t-il à Izuku.

Il prit une bouteille de whisky et leur servit un verre avant de prendre place dans le canapé.

– Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour voir sa fille, dans la pièce adjacente.

– En effet, l'arrangement de la pièce est pratique pour la garder à l'oeil, commenta Izuku avant de boire une gorgée.

Surpris, il observa le liquide et le sentit.

– C'est bien du whisky… Mais comme tu bois peu d'alcool, j'en ai pris un qui n'est pas très fort, expliqua Shôtô, mis à part le fait que je suis ravie de te voir, quelque chose te tracasse ?

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien, par rapport à hier… Notre conversation je veux dire, et au fait que Bakugo nous ait vus, peut-être que de nouvelles choses se sont passées ? demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

– Oh, ça…

Izuku réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Oh, je lui ai envoyé un message, mais il ne m'a pas répondu alors… Je pense qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ou comment demander quelque chose.

– Comment ça ?

– Katsuki est quelqu'un de fort. Doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, si on omet son mauvais caractère, c'est quelqu'un de sympathique, il faut juste savoir comment jongler avec ses humeurs. Tu dois le trouver exécrable et ne pas comprendre pourquoi on tient à lui, hein ?

Shôtô tourna la tête, gêné d'être si facilement découvert.

– Je ne le connais pas, je ne devrais pas le juger, tenta-t-il.

– Oh, tout le monde le fait, tu n'as pas à t'en excuser, puis, au début, Ochaco le détestait !

– Je croyais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

– Oui, jusqu'à l'incident. Enfin, techniquement, ils sont toujours ensemble puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de séparation officielle, sourit tristement Izuku.

Pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Shôtô ? Il observa son ami pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole :

– Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Katsuki n'a pas toujours été comme ça, du moins d'après ce que sa mère m'a dit. Sauf qu'il arrive tellement à tout faire qu'il a du mal à se mettre à la place de ceux qui n'y arrivent pas. Pour lui, c'est juste un manque de mental. Ochaco lui a bien fait comprendre que non, et il se tient bien mieux maintenant que lorsqu'on l'a rencontré !

Shôtô grimaça. Il n'appréciait pas Katsuki maintenant, alors qu'aurait-ce donné quelques années auparavant ?

– Mais, il est vraiment cool et si tu montres la motivation, il te tirera toujours vers le haut. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, seulement un idiot pas doué avec les sentiments. Il essaie quand même de faire de son mieux, rit Izuku.

– Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Il a laissé Ochaco alors qu'elle était blessée, et qu'elle a… Enfin, même si elle ne le savait pas, c'était un coup vraiment dur, en plus d'une carrière brisée, fit Shôtô en balançant lentement son verre.

– Il est venu me voir au début de la semaine. Il a essayé de voir plusieurs fois Ochaco depuis qu'il est rentré, mais il n'a jamais réussi. Ou alors, il est tombé sur toi, et il s'est fait de fausses idées si tu veux mon avis. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti en furie, hier, je pense. Je suis désolé que ça tombe sur toi.

– Tu ne lui as pas expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas ?

– Je voudrais bien, mais je ne l'ai pas revu et il ne répond pas à mes messages… Puis, je ne veux pas prendre sa défense, mais Ochaco refuse de le voir et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Elle doit le détester pour ce qu'il a fait, mais si elle savait pourquoi il est parti, je pense qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner, lâcha Izuku, soudainement fatigué.

– Si elle l'aime, ce sera sûrement le cas, pour autant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, et puis il faut vraiment une bonne raison pour faire ce qu'il a fait, non ? Je veux dire, moi, je n'aurais jamais pu partir.

Izuku le contempla. Si on passait outre sa beauté, Shôtô se révélait quelqu'un de fragile, sensible et doux à la fois. Sa compréhension contrastait par une dureté étonnante.

– C'est un soldat, lança Izuku

– Je ne remets pas en cause ses fonctions ni son travail, plus qu'honorable…

Ne sachant que faire, Izuku soupira et reporta son attention sur Shôtô. Il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, il n'avait plus qu'à le prouver. Les problèmes soulevaient par leur fonction ne devait pas s'apporter dans leur vie personnelle, c'était la base de leur engagement, cependant, la mission de Katsuki était terminée, alors Izuku expliqua les révélations faites par son ami. L'arrêt de la guerre grâce à leur courage, la perte des hommes qu'ils connaissaient, l'horreur du front, mais surtout les vies sauvées et les raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à partir sans mot : ses regrets.

– Peut-être que comme ça, tu peux mieux comprendre le choix qu'il a fait, lança finalement Izuku, même si tout ça doit rester entre nous, après tout, la guerre n'est pas terminée aux dernières nouvelles et s'il apprend que tu sais que c'est juste un abruti qui s'en veut à la base, je ne donne pas cher de ma tête et de la tienne !

Shôtô eut l'air accablé.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te fera pas de mal, je plaisantais, essaya de reprendre Izuku, soudainement inquiet.

– Non, je… Je m'en veux de l'avoir aussi mal jugé et je me sens stupide… Je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui la prochaine fois.

Izuku tenta vainement de cacher son sourire. Shôtô était surprenant bien qu'étrange sur certaine chose.

– C'est pas vraiment la peine, il est même pas au courant de ce que tu penses et à mon avis, il s'en fiche un peu…

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

– Par rapport à ma question de la dernière fois, je me demandais… Eh bien, tu apprécies Ochaco comment ?

Shôtô haussa un sourcil.

– Comme une amie, je suppose ? Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir devenir aussi proche d'elle que toi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, répondit-il avec un sourire.

– Papa, je veux la petite sirène ! cria Aiko.

– On dit « je voudrais » ! rétorqua immédiatement son père tout en se levant, je reviens, ajouta-t-il vers Izuku.

Perdu à cette réponse, Izuku soupira et se demanda si Shôtô ne faisait pas exprès d'éviter ce sujet ou de lui répondre par des phrases étranges.

Fatigué de penser, il profita de l'absence de son hôte pour se lever et explorer la pièce. La bibliothèque contenait tous types d'ouvrages, y compris des livres pour enfant, certainement destinés à Aiko. Ce fut un cadre photo qui attira son attention. Une photo de famille des plus classiques où Momo était assise avec Aiko sur les genoux et Shôtô, près elle, la regardait. Amoureusement.

Le cœur d'Izuku se comprima. Il se sentait mal, et serra le cadre photo sans s'en rendre compte. il ne pourrait jamais la remplacer et il avait l'impression d'essayer de voler la place de Momo, bien qu'elle ne soit plus présente.

– Ça ne va pas ?

Izuku sursauta violemment et se cogna dans l'étagère en se retournant, Shôtô était près de lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

– Désolé, je euh, je voulais pas déranger quoi que ce soit…

Il reposa le cadre délicatement malgré sa première maladresse et baissa le visage.

– Tu n'as rien dérangé, je le bouge souvent, ce cadre photo, répondit platement Shôtô.

Izuku s'étonna et releva les yeux.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, j'aime autant que je déteste cette photo, alors je ne sais jamais où la mettre, sourit-il tristement.

Le visage de Shôtô lui noua l'estomac et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. S'excuser ne servait à rien, ça ne ramenait pas les morts et ça n'aidait en rien un deuil. C'était superflu et souvent inutile.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Shôtô lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, perdus dans l'odeur de l'autre, dans leur chaleur et leurs pensées.

Lentement, Izuku se détacha de lui, toujours gêné.

– J'aurais pas dû faire ça, tenta-t-il, je sais pas pourquoi…

Shôtô l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui avant de lui murmurer :

– Au contraire, je pense que c'est exactement la bonne chose à faire.

* * *

**BIM BITCH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ET OUI ON S'ARRETE LA.  
****Ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment été corrigé…  
*****Winx = mon enfance**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dimanche 7 juillet**

– Habille-toi, aller ! râla Mina.

Eijiro marmonna avant de se tourner dans le lit, les draps s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches tandis qu'une de ses jambes pendait paresseusement hors du lit.

Elle l'observa longuement. Ce dernier, sur le ventre, continuait de marmonner alors qu'il se frottait les yeux. Ils avaient passé une nuit formidable et rien qu'à cette pensée, elle rougit. Cependant, elle avait prévu que ses amies viennent déjeuner avec elle pour midi, et il était déjà plus de onze heures.

Elle grimaça, Eijiro lui avait dit qu'il se lèverait pendant qu'elle prendrait sa douche, et il n'en avait rien fait !

– C'est pas drôle, je te préviens, je ne te donne rien à manger pour la peine ! lança-t-elle pour le faire réagir.

Certes, il n'était pas un estomac sur patte, mais il avait quand même un bon coup de fourchette.

À la menace, il se redressa vivement et l'attrapa pour la trainer sur le lit.

– Tant pis, c'est toi que je mangerais alors, sourit-il.

Taquin, il lui mordilla l'épaule alors qu'elle se débattait mollement.

– T'es pas drôle ! Mes amies débarques pour midi !

Il arrêta ses papouilles et devint un peu plus sérieux.

– Si tu m'assumes pas, tu peux le dire clairement… bouda-t-il.

Elle soupira, se décala et le regarda dans les yeux. Une main contre sa joue, elle eut un sourire maladroit avant de répondre :

– Bien sûr que non, c'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste que j'ai peur et que j'ai pas envie qu'elle se moque de moi, elles vont pas se gêner si elle voit ça, crois-moi !

– C'est ce qu'on appelle rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à quelqu'un, rit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans sa gorge.

– Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Que tu les cherches alors on ne peut pas les blâmer de te rendre la pareille.

Les joues gonflées, Mina fit mine d'être fâché, sans succès. Comment pourrait-elle l'être face à un homme pareil, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il l'observait, les yeux remplis d'amour.

Eijiro lui fit un rapide baiser avant de la pousser délicatement et se lever.

– Bon, j'ai compris, je vais me doucher, mais j'ai au moins besoin d'un café ! lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la douche, nu comme un vers.

En admiration devant son corps, surtout son dos et ses fesses, en fait, Mina ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain. Cet homme était un pur appel à la luxure avec ce corps d'Apollon !

Elle se leva à son tour et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle prépara quelques tartines de confiture, ce n'était certainement pas assez virile pour Eijiro, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

Elle alluma la télévision sur les chaines d'informations, histoire d'être au courant des dernières nouvelles. Elle lisait souvent les journaux via son téléphone le matin, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas envie.

La plupart des propos au sujet du pays étaient récurrents et la seule nouvelle sur l'extérieur qui valait le coup était l'approche imminente de la fin de la guerre. Bien que ça, elle le savait déjà même si sa source n'avait pas affirmé la sûreté de ces propos.

Eijiro la rejoint rapidement et engloutit ses tartines avant son café. Elle le regarda faire, mi-attendrie, mi-désespérée.

– Tu as des choses à faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils étaient restés ensemble depuis vendredi soir en totale improvisation, bien qu'elle est rarement quelque chose à faire le week-end à part chercher des scoops, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de son nouveau petit-ami.

– Pas spécialement, mais j'vais essayer de contacter les gars pour faire une virée ce soir, puisque j'ai annulé celle d'hier.

– Si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, tu aurais dû me le dire !

– Pour me faire jeter dehors plutôt que profiter de ce corps magnifique et vérifier si t'as vraiment un sale caractère ? Certainement pas ! rit-il.

– J'ai un très bon caractère ! rétorqua-t-elle du taco-tac, puérilement.

Il se leva et posa sa tasse dans l'évier pendant qu'elle l'observait.

– Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais il me plaît bien, c'est certain, enfin, si on oublie que je me fais mettre à la porte un dimanche matin.

– Midi.

– Joues pas sur les mots, dans tous les cas c'est cruel, maugréa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tort, et si elle s'écoutait, Mina aurait annulé son repas et son après-midi avec les filles, mais c'était hors de question ! Elle avait des choses à savoir et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues toutes ensemble.

Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui fit un doux sourire, espiègle :

– Tu étais là quand j'ai prévu ce moment, donc tu le savais.

– Ca change rien au fait que ce soit cruel.

– Tu veux vraiment te retrouver au milieu de femme jacassant sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout sur n'importe qui ?

Eijiro fit mine de réfléchir avant de renoncer.

– T'as raison, je supporterai pas ça une après-midi entière, surtout si je ne connais pas toutes les personnes.

Ils restèrent entrelacés pendant quelques minutes, perdus dans leur bulle jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

Mina sursauta. L'horloge indiquait onze heures trente, elles étaient en avance. Elle aurait dû s'en douter et pourtant, cela lui faisait mal de devoir se séparer de lui.

– Je vais chercher mes affaires pendant que tu réponds.

Ils se détachèrent à contrecœur.

– Mina j'écoute ! lança-t-elle en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

– Si tu n'ouvres pas rapidement, je mange la glace qui est déjà en train de fondre, répondit vivement Ochaco.

– Bonjour à toi aussi !

Mina, habitant au dernier étage d'un immeuble, actionna l'ouverture du hall depuis son salon.

Eijiro revint à ce moment-là et alla jusqu'à l'entrée. Arrivé à cette dernière, Eijiro posa son sac et la prit dans ses bras. L'embrassant délicatement, il fit durer l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Mina s'exclama :

– Eh bien, je te manque déjà on dirait !

– T'imagine même pas à quel point.

On toqua à la porte.

– Bien, je crois que c'est terminé pour ce week-end, soupira-t-il.

Mina se décala avec un air désolé. Il reprit son sac et ouvrit la porte.

Ochaco, Kyoka et Tsuyu l'observèrent avant de dériver leur regard sur Mina. Le sourire qui apparut sur leur visage ne lui dit rien de bon.

– Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Et au revoir par la même occasion… lança Eijiro, un sourire peiné.

– Oh, tu ne restes pas ? demanda Ochaco, c'est dommage !

Intérieurement, Mina pria pour qu'il ne réponde pas de connerie.

– Non, j'ai des choses à faire, et puis, Mina avait hâte de toutes vous voir, je ne voudrais pas la distraire pendant que vous êtes là !

Elle détestait autant qu'elle adorait cet homme. Les femmes présentes rirent à sa plaisanterie et le laissèrent passer.

– Bon après-midi ! émit-il en rentrant dans l'ascenseur, avec un clin d'œil en direction de Mina.

Qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, mécontente de sa bêtise.

– Tu comptes nous laisser sur le paillasson ? interrogea Tsuyu.

– Bien sûr que non, entrez !

Ochaco lui donna son sac de course, qu'elle se dépêcha de mettre au frais.

– Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer à cuisiner donc j'ai pensé nous faire livrer des sushis, au moins, ce sera frais, surtout avec cette chaleur… Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire, en attendant ?

– Un sirop ira bien, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Elles s'installèrent dans le salon, confortablement disposé avec un canapé, un fauteuil et un pouf autour d'une table basse.

– En tout cas, tu nous avais caché ton bel Apollon ! C'est du sérieux, finalement, ça ne fait pas bizarre de ne pas pouvoir prendre tout le lit ? rit Kyoka.

Intérieurement, Mina eut envie de mourir.

– Figure toi que je n'ai pas vraiment eu à me poser la question cette nuit, et non, je ne te donnerai pas de détails, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Je n'en veux pas ! rougit Kyoka.

Le sourire victorieux, Mina déposa leur boisson avec un regard en coin spécialement pour son amie barmaid.

– Moi par contre, je veux bien des détails concernant ton cher ami Denki, je suis sûre que tu as plein de choses à nous raconter.

Ochaco et Tsuyu l'observèrent à leur tour, curieuses.

– Je-je-je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! bégaya-t-elle tant bien que mal.

– Oh, alors vous vous êtes vraiment arrêté au stade du baiser pour le moment ?

– Mais ça ne te regarde pas et comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? s'écria Kyoka.

– Tes employés vous ont vu dans la réserve, déclara Mina sans une once de gêne.

Le visage déjà rouge, Kyoka tourna à la couleur du coquelicot jusqu'aux oreilles et s'enfouit le visage entre les mains. Ses employés allaient lui payer ça !

– Mina, tu n'es pas gentille avec elle, laisse-là tranquille… lâcha Tsuyu avant de lui agiter sa main gauche sous le nez et d'ajouter : J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, même si vous avez déjà sûrement compris.

– Quand est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?!

– Vendredi soir.

– Oh, raconte-lui comment, Tsuyu, c'était tellement adorable ! lança Ochaco, heureuse.

Tout ouïe, Mina attendit, pendu à la bouche de son amie.

– Il n'y a rien de bien extraordinaire, sourit-elle, mais c'est vrai qu'il a été très chou… Nous sommes allés au restaurant, quand on en est sorti, il avait envie de marcher un peu alors nous avons divagué dans les rues un moment et on s'est égaré… Quand je lui ai fait la remarque, il m'a dit qu'avec moi, il ne serait jamais perdu et qu'il espérait bien que je ne le sois plus non plus désormais avant de s'agenouiller et de me demander ma main.

Elle garda le regard fixé sur sa bague. Leur rencontre était due à son égarement lors de son arrivée en ville, le fait qu'il lui sous-entende lors de sa demande l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Mina siffla.

– Eh bien, je ne pensais pas Fumikage aussi… romantique.

– Il est très doué pour la poésie, même s'il n'avouera jamais ça à personne, répondit Tsuyu.

Ochaco les regarda, une pointe dans le cœur. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir à ces instants, elle aussi.

– Ochaco, tu as le regard dans le vide, lui fit remarquer Kyoka.

À son prénom, elle releva la tête, mal à l'aise.

– Oh, désolé, je pensais à, euh, rien du tout.

Elles la regardèrent, peinées.

– On sait très bien que c'est faux et à quoi tu pensais, rétorqua Mina.

– Je vois pas comment.

– On parle d'idylle naissante et de mariage sous ton nez alors que ton mec est revenu depuis quinze jours, comment tu pourrais ne pas penser à ça ? lâcha-t-elle.

Vexée, Ochaco ne répondit pas.

– Tu l'as vraiment pas revu depuis qu'il est rentré ? demanda Kyoka, innocemment.

– Non, et je ne compte pas le faire ! C'est un abruti. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec… Avec ça.

Tsuyu hésita, avant de se lancer :

– Tu es rude avec lui, tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il a traversé, ni comment il a vécu les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment peux-tu être si catégorique ?

Ochaco pesta intérieurement. Cette journée devait être génial, elle s'était réveillée grâce aux oiseaux, elle avait bien dormi, son petit-déjeuner avait été bon et elle avait même pu marcher un peu avant de rejoindre Tsuyu pour venir ici alors pourquoi devrait-elle se pencher sur ses problèmes. Les ignorer, ça lui convenait très bien.

– Pourquoi je devrais parler de ça ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

– Je n'ai pas envie de t'y obliger, mais je pense que tu devrais quand même lui parler… Après tout, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il essaie de te voir et que tu l'ignores.

– Comment ça, il essaie de venir et tu le remballes ? s'exclama Mina.

Ochaco fit la moue et fusilla son amie du regard.

– C'est pas volontaire, disons que je sais pas quoi lui dire et puis, il est pas venu si souvent !

– Eh bien, il y a déjà les trois fois où tu n'étais pas présente, dont l'une où je t'ai croisé avec Aiko, plus les deux où tu l'as ignoré, ce n'est pas si mal en une quinzaine de jours, remarqua Tsuyu.

Surprise, Ochaco bafouilla :

– J'étais pas au courant pour ça… C'est pas comme si je pouvais le savoir si on ne me le dit pas.

– Tu l'aurais su si tu lui avais ouvert ta porte, rétorqua Mina, je suis d'accord que c'est un abruti, mais il essaie vraiment de faire un effort apparemment !

– Les filles, vous êtes durs, vous aussi… lança Kyoka pour apaiser l'ambiance, Ochaco a le droit d'être en colère, après tout.

À son commentaire, Tsuyu baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer méchante, mais elle espérait sincèrement que la situation d'Ochaco s'améliore, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça toute sa vie, après tout.

– JE SAIS ! s'écria Mina tout en se tournant vers Ochaco, elle ajouta : Il faudrait juste que tu te défoules sur lui ! Ou sur quelqu'un d'autre en fait ! Après tout, si t'es énervé, le mieux c'est de hurler ou de se dépenser !

– Mina, mon bras n'est pas complètement rétabli… Et même si j'arrive à porter des charges, je ne retrouverai probablement pas toute ma dextérité. Même si je peux encore serrer le poing et m'en servir, j'ai arrêté les arts martiaux.

– Sinon, tu peux essayé de juste lui hurler dessus, ça défoule bien aussi et ça fait peur, lança Kyoka avec un sourire.

– Comme si j'en étais capable… Bien que ça serait peut-être le mieux que j'aurais à faire face à lui.

– Je peux t'aider à t'entrainer pour garder une voix solide malgré ça, rit son amie.

– Mina, tu fais peur à sourire comme ça, lâcha Tsuyu.

– Oh, désolé, je viens de penser à quelque chose ! Et sinon, comment va ce cher Izuku ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis un bail, lança Mina.

Ochaco soupira intérieurement, contente de pouvoir changer de sujet. Bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine que celui-ci soit mieux.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque une semaine et j'ai à peine eu trois messages, pesta-t-elle, je crois qu'il me cache quelque chose ou du moins, qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler.

Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts avant d'ajouter :

– Et ça, depuis qu'on est allés chez Shôtô, j'ai l'impression.

De nouveaux ragots, pensa Mina, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion :

– Alors comme ça, vous êtes proche à ce point ? Raconte-nous tout !

Souriante, bien qu'un peu désemparée, Ochaco lui sourit. C'est ce qu'elle espérait de son après-midi entre filles, le cœur plus léger, elle entama le récit de son week-end passé.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lundi 8 juillet**

Izuku se frotta énergiquement le visage. Bien réveillé grâce à l'eau froide, il prit sa serviette et s'essuya rapidement. Il était huit heures du matin. Shôtô lui avait demandé de rester une nuit de plus et de repartir aujourd'hui seulement. Izuku n'avait pas pu refuser, il était en congé jusque demain soir et son hôte commençait sa journée de travail un peu plus tard, ce qui avait suffi de le convaincre.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, Izuku se rendit à la cuisine, sans se perdre. Il avait passé son week-end à naviguer dans la maison et le jardin, accompagné de Shôtô ou seulement d'Aiko, quand ce dernier devait passer des coups de fil importants. Il connaissait presque la maison comme sa poche. Trop heureux à ce constat, il essaya de maitriser son sourire. Shôtô et lui s'étaient énormément rapprochés et s'étaient avoué nombre de choses sur des sujets personnels, tels que leur enfance, les premiers coups de cœur d'Izuku ou encore l'acceptation de son homosexualité. Shôtô s'était montré très curieux sur ce thème-là, il avait même avoué à demi-mot qu'il se posait des questions sur lui-même à ce propos, mais n'était pas allé plus loin.

Suite à cela, Izuku avait le cœur gonflé de joie. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas fait de faux espoirs, mais que Shôtô avait juste un peu de mal à se comprendre ou s'accepter. C'était stupide, et il se trompait peut-être sur toute la ligne, mais il ne pouvait contenir le léger espoir qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine après les jours passés, et la manière dont Shôtô se comportait avec lui.

– Bonjour ! lança Aiko quand il franchit la porte.

– Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? demanda Shôtô en se levant.

– Oui, très bien merci.

Naturellement, Izuku s'assit pendant que son hôte lui préparait un thé. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise, d'être servit continuellement, Izuku aurait presque pu y prendre goût.

– Regarde, j'ai retrouvé Smouf ! lança la petite fille.

Elle lui présenta une licorne en mousse, bariolée de dessin au feutre. La pauvre peluche en voyait de toutes les couleurs et c'était le cas de le dire.

– Oh, où était-elle, finalement ?

– Les méchants l'avaient emmené dans la boite et elle était prisonnier !

– Prisonnière, chérie, la reprit Shôtô par réflexe.

– Oui, c'est ça ! Du coup je l'ai secouru !

Elle la brandit fièrement, jusqu'à ce que Shôtô l'attrape et la pose à côté d'elle.

– Et elle est contente que tu l'aies fait, mais elle le serait encore plus que tu manges ton bol avant que tatie arrive.

La petite fille le fixa, puis fixa son bol et grimaça.

– Mais c'est tout ramollo.

– Ramollis, et ça ne le serait pas si tu avais mangé quand je t'ai servi, allé, mange.

– J'en veux pas ! C'est ramollo !

Shôtô resta pantois quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

– On dit « ramollis », si tu ne manges pas, Smouf restera avec moi et tu ne quitteras pas la cuisine.

– T'as pas le droit !

Il prit la poupée, l'amena à son oreille quelques instants, avant de répondre à sa fille :

– Elle vient pourtant de me dire qu'elle était triste que tu ne manges pas et que, si tu ne le faisais pas, elle préférait rester avec moi comme je ne gâche pas la nourriture.

Soudainement déprimé, Aiko prit sa cuillère en main et entama son bol à contrecœur, les larmes aux yeux.

– Ch'est pas bon, vous j'êtes méchants, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Jusque-là amusé, Izuku ne sut s'il devait rire ou être peiné par la petite fille. Le regard hésitant, Shôtô lui-même ne savait que faire. Coupable, il se rassit quand même en secouant la tête négativement, c'était une demande implicite pour qu'Izuku ne fasse rien.

Le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé, il sourit et resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas sa fille et il n'avait pas à se mêler de son éducation, même si elle essayait de les prendre par les sentiments.

– Papa… larmoya-t-elle après quelques minutes.

– Quoi ?

– Ch'est vraiment pas bon…

Shôtô la jaugea quelques secondes puis regarda son bol. Elle en avait mangé la moitié, ce qui était déjà un bon effort. Capitulant, il lui donna Smouf.

– Ok, tu peux aller jouer, mais la prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras.

Toutes larmes soudainement effacées, Aiko serra sa peluche et partit sans demander son reste dans le jardin.

– Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! eut-il à peine crié que la fillette n'était plus à porter de voix.

Izuku ne retint pas son rire, cette fois.

– Je suis un père laxiste… gémi Shôtô.

– Non, je te trouve juste et très courageux, sourit Izuku, élever seul une enfant ce n'est pas simple et encore moins une actrice aussi douée.

Shôtô ramassa le bol et le déposa dans l'évier, après avoir jeté les restes à la poubelle.

– C'est certain que ce n'est pas simple tous les jours… je me réconforte en me disant qu'elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse.

– Tu es un très bon père, et je pense qu'elle s'en rendra bien compte plus tard… Enfin, après la crise d'adolescence.

Shôtô se figea, puis tomba sur sa chaise, affligé.

– Pitié, ne me parle pas de ça, je vais en cauchemarder… J'aimerais tellement qu'elle reste comme elle est.

Izuku rit de nouveau.

– Je crois que c'est le rêve de tous les parents que j'ai rencontrés.

– En même temps, comme résister quand on voit ça.

La petite fille courrait, peluche en main tout en virevoltant près de sa cabane et de la balançoire, jusqu'à ce que deux petits garçons débarquent.

– Ah, commença Shôtô avant d'être coupé.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit bruyamment.

– Bonjour !

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra, tout sourire.

– Comment va mon petit frère adoré ? Oh, de la visite ? Enchanté, je suis Fuyumi !

– De même, Izuku…

– Ravie de te rencontrer, enfin ! Shôtô m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton amie, Ochaco, c'est ça ?

– Fuyumi ! râla son frère, laisse-le tranquille.

Elle fit la moue, mais se tut et déposa ses bagages sur le plan de travail.

– Où est ma petite nièce chérie ?

– Avec tes fils, dehors. Si tu pouvais leur dire de faire attention, ça m'arrangerait, bougonna-t-il.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ils chahutent un peu, c'est tout, fit-elle en s'engageant dans le jardin.

Shôtô la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive vers les enfants.

– Elle a l'air très gentille, lâcha Izuku.

– Elle l'est, mais elle est aussi très curieuse de ce que nous faisons.

Izuku avait vu quelques photos de familles des Todoroki, ils se ressemblaient énormément, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'énergie de la part de l'ainée.

– Bien, il va falloir que j'y aille, lança Shôtô.

À la remarque, Izuku but d'une traite son thé et se leva à son tour.

– Je vais te suivre, j'ai déjà descendu toutes mes affaires, en plus. Ah, je n'ai pas changé les draps par contre, je ne savais pas où étaient ceux de rechanges…

Shôtô l'observa, étonné.

– Ce n'est pas grave, les domestiques s'en chargeront.

– Hum, je sais, mais disons que je me sens un peu… comme une charge quand je vois tout ce qu'ils font pour nous, soupira-t-il.

– Une maison aussi grande à besoin d'entretien, de toute manière, alors on ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux. Une tâche de plus ou de moins pour celles qui s'occupent du ménage n'est pas si dramatique.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le hall d'entrée, où attendait le sac d'Izuku.

– Bonne journée, messieurs.

La voix de Yuno sonna du haut des escaliers.

– Merci, à toi aussi, lança Shôtô alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un couloir.

Izuku n'eut pas le temps de répondre, mais fut content qu'elle est pensée à lui également. Elle semblait avoir mis de l'eau dans son vin à son sujet et ça le rassurait.

Il ramassa son sac et s'engagea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter.

– Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ta sœur ?

Shôtô le regarda, étonné.

– Non, je vais la revoir dans quelques heures et elle sait que j'attendais qu'elle arrive pour partir, alors je n'y ai pas pensé.

– Oh, tu la revois dans quelques heures ?

– Oui, je pense rentrer pour manger, et au pire des cas, elle sera encore là ce soir, quand je reviendrai. Elle dort souvent ici, quand son conjoint est en déplacement ou qu'elle garde Aiko pendant les vacances comme maintenant. C'est un peu une maison secondaire, et il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour eux, sourit Shôtô.

Ils sortirent et la chaleur les accueillit. Il était moins de neuf heures et le thermomètre affichait déjà vingt degrés. La canicule s'installait depuis plus de trois semaines, et elle ne partirait pas avant une dizaine de jours d'après les météorologues.

Izuku soupira en s'avança vers sa voiture. Au moins, elle était abritée par les arbres, il ne rentrerait pas dans un four.

Le gravier crissa sous leur semelle tandis que les grillons chantaient joyeusement. À quelques mètres de sa voiture, Izuku se retourna pour remercier son hôte, près de lui. Cependant, à l'expression de Shôtô, il resta pantois quelques secondes :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Shôtô observa Izuku, soudainement gêné.

– Non, tout va bien.

– Ça n'a pas l'air.

Surpris, Shôtô fut interdit avant de sourire, pendant qu'Izuku commençait bêtement à s'excuser. Il avait encore mis les deux pieds dans le plat, involontairement ! S'insultant mentalement, il reprit contenance et continua :

– Enfin, tu sais que je suis bête, parfois ! En tout cas, mille fois merci ! Si tu veux passer à la maison, ou si je peux t'inviter à diner, ah ! La prochaine fois, je ramènerai une bouteille de vin, pour me faire pardonner ! Après tout, je suis arrivé à l'improviste et…

– Izuku.

– Oui ?

– Ce n'est rien, sourit-il, j'ai été content de te recevoir, tu pourrais rester autant que tu veux. Malheureusement, je dois y aller… Aiko va chez Ochaco demain, je te verrai à ce moment-là, si ça te convient.

– Tonton !

Les deux garçons, précédemment vus, arrivèrent en hurlant près des deux hommes, accompagnés d'Aiko.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! C'est dangereux, les voitures passent par ici, et la cour est assez grande pour que vous y restiez, les rabroua immédiatement Shôtô.

Déçus et certainement embarrassés, les trois bambins s'arrêtèrent et baissèrent la tête.

– Aiko voulait dire au revoir, bougonna le plus grand.

Shôtô soupira en s'approchant d'eux.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai préféré vous laisser jouer puisque je reviens dans quelques heures.

Il embrassa rapidement sa fille et frotta les cheveux aux garçons.

Cette dernière lui sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur Izuku.

– Tu t'en vas ?

Comprenant le message, Izuku s'approcha à son tour et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

– Oui, je te l'ai dit hier, tu te souviens ?

– Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? râla Aiko, moi je veux jouer avec toi !

– Aiko, Izuku a des choses à faire, on te l'a expliqué. Sois sage et retourne avec tes cousins s'il te plaît, papa va être en retard… On se voit tout à l'heure, quant à Izuku, tu le verras dans la semaine.

Le plus jeune des garçons lui prit la main et lui sourit. Cela dut lui suffire, puisqu'elle les suivit sans demander son reste.

Izuku les regarda s'éloigner, pendant que Shôtô l'observait, lui, le cœur serré.


End file.
